Cajun Consequences
by moonjat54
Summary: Things get complicated on a trip to New Orleans. Can Mick/Beth and Josef/Rayna help Tyson and Savannah face off against a woman who is bent on revenge. Follows my last story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. But here I am again caught up in the Moonlight magic.**

**I am back with a follow up to my last story. I could not leave the business with Savannah and Tyson unfinished. So pack your bags, we are headed for New Orleans. Thank you for reading.**

Cajun Consequences

Chapter 1

Even at eleven PM the August night was sweltering but the air conditioning was keeping the New Orleans' airport comfortable as Tyson Leggett waited inside. He was there to collect the passengers from the private jet that had just arrived. It was Granny's request that he meet the two attendees to her print media conference that she had set up. Now Tyson ran his hand through his dark blonde hair and turned from the windows where he had watched the Lear jet roll to a stop.

He smiled as his sensitive hearing picked up the laughter of the two women before he caught their scent. Moments later they appeared at the top of the ramp. Squeals of delight erupted from the two, one pale blonde and the other a golden blonde, when they saw who was waiting. Rayna Kostan and Beth St. John rushed to him and quickly smothered him in hugs and kisses of greeting. Laughing, Tyson gently disengaged from them and held up his hands in surrender.

"Ladies please, it's a good thing that Savannah doesn't have a vampire sense of smell or I would be in major trouble."

"Savannah would know this is harmless," Beth assured him sweetly.

"Well I would rather not test that theory," he grinned, happy to see the two women. "Just as I'm glad that Mick and Josef did not witness this greeting. When do you expect them to arrive?"

"We're just happy to see you Tyson," Rayna laughed lightly. "They'll be here in a couple days. Josef is closing a big deal and Mick was wrapping up a surveillance case." She hooked an arm through his. "Let's collect the luggage; I can't wait to get out to the house."

"All right sugar," Tyson agreed and offered the other arm to Beth.

*o*o*

"Rayna, I've been thinking," Beth said as she settled in the back seat of Tyson's vintage Mustang. He had pulled out of the airport parking lot and headed toward the house on the edge of town. "I think you should have a name for the house like the old southern plantations had."

"I will think on that," Rayna said from beside Tyson. "Josef would love it." She sighed as she gazed at the city lights. "I love it here. We need to come more often."

"Granny and Anthony would be thrilled," Tyson acknowledged.

"Tyson, that reminds me….I have a question," Rayna said suddenly.

"What?"

"Two months ago Anthony was supposed to come to LA but cancelled at the last moment. When I talked to him he was evasive and I did not like how he sounded. What was going on?" she asked in concern.

Tyson shifted uncomfortably behind the wheel and tried to concentrate on the traffic on the road. He was not surprised by the question but had hoped that Rayna would not bring it up.

"He's fine Rayna," he answered.

"Don't lie to me," she growled.

"Hey cherie, remember that Anthony is only human and he is aging," Tyson hedged. He glanced over at her and saw he was only upsetting her more. Even Beth had leaned forward to listen. Silently he cursed himself for making Rayna feel worse.

"Don't make me hurt you Leggett," Rayna snapped. "What is wrong with Anthony?"

"I'm driving here Ray," he protested and then sighed. "Okay, but he'll stake me for telling. Anthony had a rather painful experience with some kidney stones. He was in a lot of pain but they have passed and it was not life threatening. Anthony did not want to worry you and asked all of us not to say anything. Don't tell him I told you and remember Rayna, you cannot spare him from human ailments," Tyson gently reminded her.

"I know," she said in a small voice as she sank back in her seat. The thought of Anthony getting older and possibly dying clutched at her heart. It was a sad fact of their immortal lives but Anthony was special to her. "Why couldn't he just tell me?"

"He was embarrassed by the pain he was in. And he was aware of the big photo shoot you had for the magazine and he didn't want you to rush here and fuss over him," Tyson informed her. A sly grin crossed his face. "And he did have a very loving and dedicated nurse right here."

Rayna's eyes lit up.

"He did, did he?"

"Oh yes, and do not repeat that within Charity's hearing. They are growing closer but she does not like feeling like we are shoving them together. She wants him to make the moves on his own," he warned. "My Charity has a lot of pride."

"I think it is wonderful," Rayna murmured happily.

"I have never thought about how difficult it is to watch them age," Beth said thoughtfully. "I've only known Anthony for five years so he hasn't changed much in my eyes. It will be so sad to see him finally die. How do I deal with that?" she asked painfully.

"By knowing that it is Anthony's choice and we have no right to try and make him change it," Rayna said in a very subdued voice. "We have to accept the natural order of things even when it hurts us. Humans do age and eventually they die."

"Sometimes they just don't trust themselves to make the right choice," Tyson muttered under his breath.

"Savannah will come around," Beth said sympathetically. "She is afraid of herself, not the turning. She loves you Tyson."

"I know that Beth and believe me, I'm trying to be patient. I have time to wait but her job is not the safest in this city. She got shot in the arm apprehending a homicidal idiot one month after your commitment. The guy killed his wife and was looking to take out some others when Savannah stopped him. It was only a flesh wound but if his aim had been better…" Tyson let his statement trail off.

"You still can't force her. Think of what that did to Mick," Beth cautioned.

"I would never…." He swore vehemently.

"We know that Tyson," Rayna soothed, laying one hand on his arm. "And Savannah knows it too or she would have run from you long ago. She has more desire to be with you than even she realizes."

"I hope so," Tyson sighed and fell silent. The women left him alone with his thoughts, knowing this was something only Savannah could settle for him. They hoped she would listen to her heart and chose to be with him.

Beth wanted to find her friend and shake some sense into her but knew that she could not do that. If she had learned anything from Mick, it was that love would win in the end and the decision to be turned should never be forced. It often crossed her mind that things might have been very different if Coraline had handled Mick's turning with love and had wooed him into wanting the vampire life. It might have resulted in Mick and Coraline committing to a forever together and Beth's life would have taken another course. But as always, Beth was thankful that Mick's ex was a selfish manipulator who drove her husband away and had brought her and Mick together. Some things were meant to play out a certain way and Beth was grateful that this had ended the way it had.

When they arrived at the Kostan house, Juanita greeted them warmly and took charge of their comfort. She was thrilled to have someone to fuss over and after arranging for the luggage to be taken upstairs she showed them to the front parlor. Then she hurried off to get them some refreshments.

"I will have to tell Josef to give that woman a raise," Rayna stated as she relaxed in a chair. "She is a gem. Look how wonderful the house looks. I have missed this place."

"I wonder if Mick would like to find a place down here." Beth mused from her seat.

"But Beth, you are always welcome here," Rayna said, hurt creeping into her voice.

"Oh I know that Rayna," Beth said quickly trying to repair Rayna's hurt feelings. "And we love staying with you and Josef when we come here. But if we ever need to relocate, maybe we would chose to come to New Orleans and then we would have to have a place of our own. You and Josef would tire of us being underfoot very quickly," she explained in a rush.

"Oh," Rayna said smiling at the thought. "It would be fun to move here." She looked at Tyson. "Have you ever lived anywhere else Tyson?"

"Not live in New Orleans?" Tyson drawled. "Heaven forbid. But I have lived for a time in Baton Rouge and in the outlying parishes around here. I can't go too far from the city, it is in my blood. I don't think that I could exist anywhere else."

"Much like Mick has stayed in LA," Beth observed. She didn't add that Mick had remained in LA mainly to be close to her and watch over her while she grew up. It was an intriguing idea to think that they would someday have to leave the city and start over somewhere new. But it was comforting to know that they would do it together.

"How has Granny been?" Rayna asked changing the subject. Juanita had delivered a tray with glasses of blood and Rayna took a sip of hers. "This meeting she has called came as a surprise. Why now?"

"Granny is Granny," Tyson shrugged and smiled. "She likes the business world and she doesn't tell me why she chooses to have this meeting. " He chuckled. "Since the commitment she and Robert have been acting like a couple of teenagers in love. You would think they are only 100 years old instead of 900 and 500 respectively."

"Oh, that is so sweet," Rayna giggled at the thought. "I guess your commitment had all kinds of far reaching effects," she added to Beth. "This visit may turn out to be very entertaining. I am glad we came."

End chapter.

**Well I am back and as usual I crave reviews. There is a cloud on the horizon and I had dropped a hint in the last story. Let me know if you are ready for another adventure. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I have no rights to the story financially but I sure do emotionally.**

**Thanks again for your acceptance of my new story. I love getting all your reviews, you are special people.**

Chapter 2

"Oh I am so glad we came too," Beth said happily. "Granny deserves all the happiness she gets. She always carries so much responsibility on her shoulders."

"She does and right now she is on my case about one little thing," Tyson grumbled. "Her damned cards have issued yet another vague warning about some danger to me. I catch her staring at me when she thinks I won't notice. And she made me upgrade all my security on the building, just to keep her happy."

"I wouldn't argue with the cards Tyson, they have been pretty accurate in the past," Rayna advised him.

"The cards aren't talking about Savannah, are they?" Beth asked anxiously.

"Savannah and Tyson are linked, they both must exercise caution," Granny announced from the doorway. "I really wish you would take these readings more seriously boy."

Beth was the only one to flinch in surprise, her young senses had not been focused and she had not sensed Granny's arrival in the house. Both Rayna and Tyson had immediately been aware of her appearance and Rayna noticed that Tyson didn't seem to care if Granny overheard his comments.

"You could make a little noise when you arrive instead of startling the young one," Tyson observed dryly. "And then you wouldn't hear things you might not like hearing."

He and Granny had circled around the issue of her card readings for some time and his feelings were no surprise to her by now. She was aware that his love and respect for her was all that kept him from rejecting her readings all together. She loved him dearly for the way he listened to her even when he questioned her information source.

Rayna had risen and hurried to hug the older woman.

"You are looking well my friend," she told Granny. "It is so good to see you."

"Thank you, I am fine. I just wish I could get this headstrong boy to take me seriously. Especially this time," Granny responded, frowning at Tyson. She then smiled at Rayna. "I am so happy to have the two of you here."

Juanita had returned with another glass for Granny and left on a table by a vacant chair. Granny nodded her thanks and then turned to Beth. She reached out to the young woman who came to her quickly.

"Beth, you look very happy. I knew that Mick was a good match for you the first time I met you."

Beth received her welcoming hug, caught up in the pleasure of being in the presence of this strong woman once more.

"Your cards predicted that and I'm in no position to argue with it," Beth replied and giggled at the face that Tyson made behind Granny's back. "You will be happy with the reports I have on the magazine. We've had a great last quarter."

"I have no doubt of that. I knew you would be perfect for that job when I gave it to you. We will discuss the magazine's business tomorrow night. I will admit that the conference is only part of why I wanted you here. I have missed you and wished to see you," Granny smiled.

"See how tricky she is?" Tyson grinned as he sipped his blood. "Give her time and she'll create reasons for you to make monthly visits here."

"Boy, your sass will get you in trouble some day," Granny scolded affectionately. Her eyes sparkled with amusement as she sat down and took a drink from the glass Juanita provided. "This meeting tomorrow evening is for all of the managing editors of my print media companies. I have been impressed with what Beth has done with Southern California View that I want the others to hear about it. You will be the star of this conference Beth," she announced with pride.

"Oh that is so wonderful and a much deserved honor," Rayna said happily. "Beth has worked very hard to improve things at the magazine.

"And she will get the recognition she deserves," Granny assured her.

"Thank you Granny," Beth said softly, overwhelmed by the news. She could not believe the how wonderful her life was at this moment. There were caring friends in her life, a satisfying job and forever with the man of her dreams to enjoy it all with.

*O*O*

Downtown another woman who was relatively happy with her life at the moment was on the job. Savannah Lowe was not thinking about forever at the moment but how she and her partner could find who killed a man outside a downtown bar. A man had been found stabbed to death in a small parking lot behind Turk's bar that sat in the shadows of the Super Dome. His body had been discovered by an unfortunate couple who had thought they were lucky to find an open parking spot. For them this evening had now turned into a nightmare, so much for luck.

While her partner was questioning the bar's patrons inside, Savannah checked the area with a high beam flashlight. The body had been removed moments ago with her instructions to have Scott Barlow at the morgue see what he could discover. She did not see the solitary figure watching her every move from the shadows of the building next door.

The tall, dark blonde woman dressed all in black shrewdly observed the way the human detective conducted her search. For the last four nights she had followed the New Orleans cop and her partner, being careful not to be seen. She hated to admit it but the human appeared to be very competent and the male partner was good as well. Det. Lowe was smart and observant and it was clear that great care would be needed to handle the woman.

"Ah Giles, I can see why you find this human so attractive," she thought, then shook her head and corrected her thoughts. "No, I must remember you are called Tyson now."

It amused her to know that Giles Renaurd, now known as Tyson Leggett had chose to become involved with a human. It was going to make her plans for revenge so much easier to complete. Bringing the proud Cajun to his knees would be so deliciously simple when she could strike through a human.

Her dark violet eyes narrowed in anger at the memory of how she had discovered her fledgling beheaded by the young New Orleans vampire she had taken to her bed. The fact that Marco had attacked Giles and lost the fight did not matter to her; no one took something from her without paying a penalty for that action. Giles….no Tyson would learn that killing Marco did not come without a price even after all these years.

Chaz Dupree came out of the bar to join Savannah as she finished her study of the scene. His handsome face was not happy and his light brown eyes were full of frustration.

"We've got nothing Lowe," he could be heard telling her. "No one saw the guy after he walked out of the bar until our unlucky couple found him. And they are not a happy pair at the moment. The girl is freaking."

"Well he had two deep stab wounds to the chest and his wallet is missing," Savannah answered. "I'm thinking it's a run of the mill robbery and nothing more." She really wished that Tyson was there and could use his vampire senses to fill in the blanks on this crime. However that was not possible with Chaz around and she would have to go with what her gut was telling her until she could talk to Scott.

Neither Savannah nor Chaz saw their stalker smile in malicious delight as she watched them. She had a case that would keep this pair very busy for awhile and tomorrow night she would deliver the first clue. It was all falling perfectly into place and she was finally ready to reveal her presence to …..Tyson. It gave her great satisfaction to remember his new name.

It also occurred to her that in getting revenge on Tyson she would also strike a blow against that interfering black woman who had driven her from this city in 1957. Moriah "Granny" Fortuna would not have the upper hand this time around and when all was said and done, Moriah would be the one licking her wounds. With a final glance at the human pieces of her chess game, she turned to vanish into the blackness that surrounded the buildings.

Savannah and Chaz finished up their examination of the scene and decided that they needed to head to the morgue and check with Dr. Barlow. It had been a long night and Savannah was eager to see if Beth and Rayna had arrived. There were some questions she had that she just didn't feel comfortable asking Tyson or even Granny. There were some emotions that she had been wrestling with and came to the conclusion that as the youngest member of the tribe, Beth could help her understand things better.

But now she had to deal with this annoying case and jump though department hoops. There was a good chance that this killing would fall into the unsolvable, random robberies that often hit a town that had so many tourists present all the time. Without a wallet it would be hard to identify the victim and be able to trace his steps. No one in the bar had admitted to knowing him and Chaz was usually a genius in getting people to cooperate. The women especially seemed eager to answer his questions.

Savannah had been leery of her partner when they first met and had to put him in his place quickly when he tried to flirt with her. She had been worried that Tyson would take it upon himself to warn Chaz off but she had gotten through to the new guy quickly. And now that they had fallen into a routine she found that she really liked the guy and respected his work as a cop. Chaz was a good fit with her and they found an easy working relationship.

It was now her hope that she could get a few moments alone with Scott and see if his senses could help solve this mystery. She appreciated the fact that Tyson's friend was willing to talk to her openly and assist her when it became necessary. A vampire connection in the morgue was helping her build a reputation as a cop who could close a case that others struggled with. For a woman in the NOPD that was a huge advantage. The fact that Scott was dating a Cleaner was an even bigger perk. Shani was easy to talk to and able to help cover some crimes that her human superiors really didn't want to know the truth about. In turn the vampire community was grateful for her help in keeping their secret. It was a useful, working relationship.

End chapter.

**Now you have an introduction to the danger Granny's cards have been warning her about. Can you guess her name? Hint it was in the last story. Please review, I know I shouldn't beg but I can't help myself. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I wish I did…I wish I did….I wish…**

**Thank you for your reviews. It is very nice to see that you are not tired of reading my work.**

Chapter 3

It was almost dawn when Savannah brought her Volkswagen Beetle to a stop outside the Kostan house. Tyson had texted her that he was out at the house with Beth and Rayna. And now she saw Granny's truck parked outside as well. Inside she ran to greet her friends and then sat next to Tyson on the couch and slipped her hand in his.

"So the Big Easy is safe for another night?" he asked with a smile.

Savannah leaned into him and nodded.

"Yea, there was just one guy who managed to get stabbed to death outside of Turk's. It looks like a robbery. Scott says it's a human crime so it appears things are quiet," she replied.

"You must be careful Savannah, the cards say danger is brewing," Granny cautioned.

Savannah glanced up at Tyson and then over at Beth and Rayna. She had heard this warning before and it was very clear to Beth and Rayna that the human was torn between believing Granny's predictions and agreeing with Tyson that they were not controlled by the cards. Savannah was caught in the middle, caring for both beings and not wanting to argue with either one.

"Why can't the cards be a little more forthcoming?" Tyson complained. "Savannah is always careful but she has a job to do. Can't they be clearer?"

Granny smiled mysteriously and nodded at the two. She was used to Tyson's skepticism and she understood Savannah's confusion but it did not quell the uneasiness she felt about what was about to happen soon.

"Tyson, by now you should know better than to question Granny's cards," Rayna said repeating what she had said before. "We all know how often she is right."

Beth laughed at the disgruntled face that Tyson made and Savannah leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Granny, I promise to be careful. If something is brewing I have seen no signs around town," she told Granny quietly.

"Just keep your eyes open child," Granny reminded her. "It is not just the cards but a feeling I have that troubles me."

"I understand," Savannah stated solemnly. She yawned slightly and rested her head against Tyson's shoulder.

"I think I need to take my lady home," he chuckled quietly. "There will be plenty of time to catch up later."

"Of course," Beth and Rayna chorused and exchanged knowing grins. They had the feeling that Savannah would not be sleeping the minute she hit the bed. It was obvious that the romance was still there for the couple.

Savannah didn't protest as Tyson got to his feet and drew her up beside him. She blushed and bid Rayna, Beth and Granny good night and followed him out. Tyson could be heard telling her that he would follow her back to his place.

"She looks happy," Rayna said after they heard the cars start up.

"She is," Granny agreed. "I believe she is working her way towards joining us. It would be easier if Tyson could rest his mind when it comes to her safety. His concern makes him anxious for her to decide and that only makes her feel more pressured."

"I can understand what he feels," Beth said sympathetically. "He doesn't want to lose her."

"We all understand Beth," Granny replied. "But when Savannah feels pressured she closes down and hides from her feelings. The fact that her mother abandoned her family when Savannah was a young girl has scarred her. She is not willing to believe any relationship can last. I am hoping the two of you can go a long way to showing her a lasting love is possible," she finished with a smile.

"It sound like you and Robert are providing some leadership in that area as well these days," Rayna said with an impish grin. "Good for you Moriah."

Granny's eyes glowed with a satisfied look and a small smile lit her face.

"I let too much time pass without making sure that Robert knew just how very much I care for him. We may have forever but it is not an excuse for becoming complacent with those we care for. None of us is immune from death just because we are capable of living forever. We should learn from the humans and not waste time hiding our feelings," she told the younger women. "Revel in every moment you have with Josef and Mick. You are lucky women."

"Oh…now I really miss Mick," Beth sighed. Sometimes she felt so very young when she was with these older vampire women. She looked at the others earnestly. "Granny I do realize just how very lucky I am."

Rayna nodded in agreement.

"Moriah, you know how I value Josef."

"I am glad to hear that. Now I must head home. Robert will be returning from the state capital in a day or so and he is excited to see you. The hearings on the off-shore drilling regulations have been quite contentious. Robert hopes he can make those opposing the new regulations see reason, we do not need a repeat of what happened in 2010," she told them, pride filling her voice.

"Some people just do not see reason," Rayna observed sadly. "I am so glad that Robert is leading the way in that fight."

Granny rose to her feet, holding out her arms to Rayna. The younger vampire went to receive her hug and then Granny turned to Beth who had joined them. Granny hugged her as well and then headed for the door.

"I will see you at 6:30 in the conference room of my downtown offices. I cannot wait to show off my two jewels to the rest of my editors," she instructed.

"Thank you Granny, you are so generous with me," Beth said, embarrassed by the praise.

"I believe in rewarding hard work my child. I am very aware of what you did to improve the magazine. I had great faith in you," Granny said seriously. "Good day my ladies, sleep well."

She exited, leaving Rayna and Beth exchanging happy smiles.

"That woman is incredible," Beth said in amazement.

"She is indeed," Rayna agreed putting an arm around her best friend's shoulders. "Let's get some sleep you have a big day tomorrow."

Beth nodded and they hurried upstairs, eager to check in with their men before retiring to their freezers.

*O*O*

The next evening after seeing Savannah off to her apartment so she could get ready for work, Tyson felt restless. He needed some distraction until she finished her shift and he was at loose ends with no current security job to do. Knowing that Granny would have Beth and Rayna tied up for the evening with their business conference had him wishing that Josef and Mick would get to town soon. Feeling the need for some male bonding, he decided to drop by the morgue to see what Scott was up to.

He found Scott in his office going through a pile of paperwork. Tyson leaned against the door frame and grinned at his friend.

"Don't they ever let you out of this place?" he taunted.

Scott glanced up and gave Tyson a mournful look.

"Where would I go? My best friend has this fascination with a human and hasn't shown up at my last two poker nights. You even stood me up for the Saints preseason game," Scott jabbed right back.

"What can I say, you always pick Savannah's nights off. Can't you pick a night when my lady is working?" Tyson grumbled as he entered the room and took a seat opposite the desk. "And don't tell me that you haven't been occupied with a certain Cleaner we all know," he added.

Scott smiled broadly and leaned back in his chair.

"Life is pretty damn good my friend. Shani's schedule is pretty darn heavy but we're making it work. There is something intoxicating about a woman with a flame thrower. Who knew that a Cleaner could have a sense of humor?"

"She needs one to date you," Tyson said dryly.

"If you want me to keep helping your girlfriend to do her job then I'd stop making cracks like that," Scott warned.

"Hey man, it's your job to help the police," Tyson pointed out, pleased to make the winning point in their verbal battle.

Scott nodded in defeat.

"Got me there bro," he admitted. "So how are the ladies of LA? Beth and Rayna arrived last night, right?" Scott asked, changing the subject.

"They did indeed. Granny has them in a meeting tonight but then there will be time to have some fun."

"And when do Josef and Mick arrive? I do not think it is fair that you have three beautiful women all to yourself," Scott teased.

"I will be the envy of every guy in the Crimson Crescent," Tyson agreed with a laugh. "Mick and Josef are expected in a day or so."

The phone rang, interrupting them.

"Damn, I've got to get that," Scott growled. "Enjoy yourself Tyson," he added reaching for the phone.

"Don't work too hard buddy," Tyson quipped as he got to his feet. He headed out, deciding to go find some entertainment until Savannah's shift ended.

End chapter.

**This was a little set up chapter to get into the main action. We will soon see that Granny's cards are indeed on the money. I am off for the holiday weekend and I hope to come back with more finished chapters. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. But I do have sole ownership of Tyson, Savannah and Granny and I am grateful that you like them.**

**Thanks to those who have read and taken time to review. I think that come summer we lose so many readers. **

Chapter 4

A half hour later Tyson was entrenched at his favorite table at Jazzy Blues, enjoying a glass of good bourbon. The usual quartet was playing and a pang of disappointment washed over him knowing Alisha would not be singing tonight. Gerard had gotten her a recording contract and she was in LA making her first CD. Tyson wished her well but he missed her voice and her blood.

He was savoring the bite of the bourbon when a singer joined the band onstage. The sultry opening strains of the Peggy Lee classic "Fever" began and the woman started to sing. His glass froze halfway to his lips as the chillingly familiar voice struck deep into his soul. His gaze fastened on the woman on stage and he set his glass down with a thump. He couldn't believe his eyes but there was the woman he had hoped to never see again.

Cassandra Andros had blown into New Orleans in 1954 with the force of a hurricane and shook the community with her dynamic personality. By 1956 she had completely captivated Tyson and in his besotted state he tuned out all the warnings that Granny had issued. Just over a year later he was blindsided when Cassandra's jealous fledgling came after him. He was forced to kill Marco in self-defense which turned Cassandra against him and only Granny's intervention had saved him from a beheading.

Now he watched with a sick feeling in his gut as the willowy dark blonde proceeded to mesmerize every other male in the room with her rich voice. All too well he knew that every man in the room thought she was singing only to him. A flood of relief washed through him as he realized that Cassandra's voice only produced a feeling of distaste in him. Any affect she had on him had vanished long ago. He fought the urge to leave the room and remained in his seat, curious to know why she was back in town. Cass had caught his gaze with her violet eyes as she sang and he knew that she would come join him when ready.

At the end of the set, Cassandra glided down from the stage and headed straight to his table. She slid into the chair opposite him, her eyes glittering brightly.

"So Giles, you came to hear me sing, what an unexpected pleasure," she purred using the name she first knew him by.

"If I had known you were here Cassandra, I would have avoided this place like the plague," Tyson said stonily. "Why are you back in town?"

"I missed New Orleans," she shrugged and reached for his glass. Tyson removed it before she could touch it.

"You hated New Orleans," he reminded her.

"All right," she conceded. "I saw you on the news last month. The hero who helped expose a killer and made sure those young children inherited their estate. I just had to come back and see you," she said sweetly but there was no warmth in her smile.

"No you didn't."

"Why Giles, I'm beginning to think you are unhappy to see me," Cassandra pouted.

"Considering that the last time we were together you almost killed me, I would say; no I am not happy to see you," he replied dryly. "And I'm no longer using the name Giles."

"Oh I am aware of that Tyson. And I rather like your new identity," she said smugly. "I am sure that Det. Lowe finds you fascinating as well. So you are sampling the human population now. That is unlike the Giles I knew." Her eyes sparkled with malicious delight.

"How did you….?"

"Genevieve is a wealth of information as always. Whatever did you do to make her so angry with you?" she enquired with a light laugh. She gave a sultry smile to the waiter who delivered a glass of bourbon to her without being summoned.

"It doesn't take much with Gen," Tyson shrugged. His nerves were tightening at Cassandra's mention of Savannah. He was never going to doubt Moriah's cards again; she was dead on in this prediction.

"So tell me Tyson, do you plan to bring Savannah into our little community?" Cassandra asked as she sipped her drink.

"That is none of your business," Tyson snapped.

"Oh my, I seem to have touched a nerve," she responded in triumph. "Could it be that your little human doesn't want this gift? You may find it far more challenging to create a vampire than to kill one," she continued with a bitter note in her voice.

"I never wanted to kill Marco," Tyson protested. "He attacked and gave me no choice. You weren't there Cass."

"No, if I had been I would never have allowed you to take him from me," she hissed, leaning toward him. An almost insane anger burned in her eyes.

"Tell me Cassandra, if Marco was so important to you, why did you ever get involved with me?" Tyson asked angrily. "This was your entire fault; I had no idea that he was your lover as well as your fledgling. You were the one who lit the fuse on that fiasco."

"No one dictates to me how to behave," Cassandra said haughtily.

"Then learn to live with the consequences. I defended myself, nothing more," Tyson growled and got to his feet. He swallowed his remaining drink and set the glass firmly on the table. "Good night Cassandra." He turned away from the table.

"Savannah really is quite lovely and I've enjoyed watching her work these past few nights," Cassandra stated softly before he could walk away. She was rewarded by the look of alarm that flashed in Tyson's eyes as he swung back to her. It fed her ego to know that she could still control his emotions. She just needed to push the right buttons.

"You stay away from her," he warned as he placed his hands on the table and leaned towards her. His eyes went silver.

"Remember where you are Tyson," Cassandra chided lightly. "Humans are present." He instantly clamped down on his vampire side and she nodded knowingly. "You are such a "moral" vampire Giles. That backwater voodoo woman destroyed the promising vampire I once knew."

"Don't cross Granny, Cassandra," Tyson cautioned as he straightened up. He took no offense at her attack on his nature. "You are no match for her. She drove you out of New Orleans once and she can do it again. Get out of town while you can," he added quietly.

"Oh lover, you know me, I love a challenge. I don't fear that old fool."

"It is your choice sugar," Tyson said shaking his head. "Just stay away from Savannah." Without waiting for a response he quickly left the room.

In the entrance he saw some publicity photos of Cassandra Aries that had not been there when he walked in. He suspected that Cassandra had kept them from putting them out until he was inside the club. She had planned this carefully and he felt like a net was closing over him. Grabbing one of the photos he put it in his shirt pocket and angrily strode out onto Bourbon Street. As he headed to his car he was painfully aware that he had to find Savannah and do some confessing. He needed to explain to her that one of his past sins had come back to threaten them.

Walking along to the car he pulled his phone out, knowing he had one more person to inform of what had happened. By now Granny's meeting must be over.

"Hello boy," Granny's voice answered quickly.

"Granny, Cassandra Andros is back in town," he said coming directly to the point. "She is focused on Savannah."

For a long couple of minutes there was silence. Then he heard a sigh.

"You have seen her."

"She is singing at Jazzy's. Thanks to Genevieve, she knows far too much about Savannah," he said heatedly.

"Well that little fool has never chosen her allies well," Granny observed. "Where are you now?"

"I'm going to police headquarters to check on Savannah. I have to let her know about this and warn her. Cass is clear that she has not forgiven me for Marco," he replied as he reached his car and got inside.

"I understand. Did she tell you that she plans to harm Savannah?"

"Not in so many words," Tyson admitted. "She was very vague but I got her message loud and clear."

"All right, then go and stay with Savannah until she is off duty. Bring her out to my place, Beth and Rayna are here. We will find a way to protect her. We may need to relocate her to Robert's house when she is not working for safety's sake. You will not be able to be with her every moment if you are to keep an eye on Cassandra," Granny advised. "I would really prefer to send her out of town to be completely safe."

"No, Savannah will not go into hiding. And I don't think that sending her away will stop Cassandra," Tyson said as he thought about that suggestion. "I think we will have to deal with this with Savannah in town. We will see you after she gets off duty."

End chapter.

**I was busy while up north camping and finished up several chapters. I do hope there are still some of you out there reading. I live for reviews and hate to beg but I guess I need to know if you still want to read my work. Thanks to those who have been reviewing. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I am not ready to give up on telling Moonlight stories yet.**

**Let me thank everyone who was kind enough to write a review. I really do appreciate that you were nice enough to stroke this writer's ego. Thank you.**

Chapter 5

Granny hung up the phone and looked at her two guests in deep concern. She felt concerned at the pain that had been in Tyson's voice. For once she wished the cards had been wrong.

"We have a problem," she announced.

Both Beth and Rayna had overheard the conversation.

"Who is this Cassandra and why is she against Tyson? Who was Marco?" Rayna asked bluntly.

"Cassandra Andros is a beguiling and dangerous vampire who hates Tyson for killing her fledgling Marco in 1957," Granny explained briefly.

"Why did he do that?" Beth questioned. "Knowing Tyson, he had to have had a good reason."

"Marco was jealous that Cassandra chose Tyson to have an affair with. Tyson had no choice but to defend himself and for that Cassandra tried to kill him. I drove her away in time but it appears that she was just biding her time," Moriah told them. "She is here to strike back at Tyson."

"And she will get to him through Savannah, won't she?" Beth said perceptively.

"She will indeed," the older woman confirmed.

"If she loved this Marco so very much why did she become involved with Tyson?" Rayna asked in confusion.

Granny' expression became grim.

"Cassandra is incapable of loving anything. She saw Marco as a possession and it pricked her vanity to have Tyson take away something of hers. She only wishes to avenge her wounded pride by hurting at this time. She will strike at him through anything or anyone he holds dear," Granny declared.

Beth exchanged a quick look with Rayna. She could see that her friend was thinking the same thing as she was. She nodded to Rayna.

"Granny, since Robert is not in town perhaps it would be better if Savannah stayed out at my home," Rayna suggested. "Cassandra would be less likely to know about us and seek her there."

Granny sat quietly and considered Rayna's offer. Although Genevieve knew about Rayna's home here she may not know that Rayna and Beth were in town. For the time being and with the upgraded security that Tyson had done for Josef, the house would be a safe haven. And it might prove a great benefit for Savannah to spend some time with the two women.

"That is a very wise suggestion," she answered. "Thank you Rayna."

"We all want Savannah safe Moriah," Rayna replied.

"Should I call Mick?" Beth asked suddenly. "If they can, he and Josef may hurry their arrival. We may need them."

Rayna nodded in agreement.

Moriah was touched by the younger women's caring attitude. She had been aware for a long time how good Rayna's heart was but she was truly proud of how Beth rose to the occasion each time she was with her. Beth's suggestion had merit, they would undoubtedly need Mick and Josef before this was over.

"Tell them what is happening. We can use their assistance as soon as they are able to be here," Granny instructed.

*O*O*

Tyson parked close to police headquarters and hurried inside. His anxiety level rose as he realized she might not be here. Knowing that Cassandra was committed to performing at Jazzy's did not make him feel any better about Savannah's safety until he saw her with his own eyes.

Inside he bounded up the stairs to the second floor homicide squad room. A quick scan of the room did not reveal Savannah but he spotted Chaz bent over his computer keyboard. Tyson joined him and pulled up a chair, straddling it and leaned on the chair back.

"Hey Chaz, is Savannah around?" he asked.

"Hi Tyson," Chaz Dupree answered, glancing up from the screen. "She is in with the captain. We just caught a big case and I'm stuck doing some background checks. You might find this one interesting," the detective said energetically. His amber brown eyes sparkled with intensity. "Three of the "exotic" dancers from the Bourbon Street club Divas have gone missing. Tonight one of them showed up dead. The brass is not happy with this stain on the city. Dead dancers tend to make the tourists nervous in the French Quarter."

Tyson didn't like where this information took his thoughts.

"What was the cause of death?" he asked tightly.

"His throat was torn up pretty bad. He bled out. I'm sure your buddy Scott can give you the details," Chaz informed him, knowing that Tyson's friendship with Dr. Barlow made him privy to many cases the police had.

With a sinking feeling Tyson figured he knew who was behind these disappearances and death. Cassandra would take great pleasure in draining the male transvestites who danced in many of the Bourbon Street clubs. She knew that these crimes would attract Tyson's attention and more importantly would get Savannah involved. Tyson hated how the fear of losing his lady seemed to paralyze him and he felt his blood run cold.

"Any idea where the other two are?" he asked.

"Nope, I guess that will be for Kojack and me to figure out," Chaz laughed using the nickname her had hung on Savannah at their first meeting. Loving old time television he had slapped the name of his favorite TV cop on his new partner because of her success record. He had come to greatly respect her and was rather relieved that she didn't stand for his macho line of bull when they began working together. They had managed to build a good working relationship that suited them both.

"Chaz, I'd like you to keep an eye out for this woman," Tyson said producing Cassandra's photo from his shirt pocket. "Let me know right away if she shows up while you are on the job with Savannah."

Chaz accepted the photo, looked it over and whistled.

"Who is she and how do I meet her?"

"You don't want to get anywhere near this one," Tyson advised him sourly.

"Ex?" Chaz asked with interest. He gave the photo a second look.

"You might say that," Tyson admitted. "Believe me buddy; this one needs to be avoided at all costs. Do not let that face fool you."

"Is she psycho?" the human asked. "Damn shame, she's a real looker."

"And a cold bitch to boot," Tyson cautioned. "I don't want her anywhere near Savannah, she holds a grudge."

"Only you could have a babe that gorgeous on you ex list," Chaz said enviously. "Okay man, I'll keep an eye out. But frankly I'll pick Kojack against any ex-girlfriend of yours any day."

"Just let me know if you spot her," Tyson said taking the picture back, tucking it in his shirt pocket. A whiff of the air reached him just as the captain's door opened across the room and he could tell Savannah was coming into the squad room. He looked over and smiled at the way she looked when dressed for the job. She looked very businesslike but causal and his only objection was the way she still pulled her hair back in a ponytail.

"Hey sugar, you look good enough to eat," he greeted her, making Savannah blush.

"Just how do you get away with a line like that Leggett?" Dupree groaned. "I would get barbequed for using that come on with her."

"Some guys are just born smooth Dupree," Savannah grinned. "Maybe you just need to work on your delivery." She gave Tyson a warm smile. "What brings you by handsome, miss me?"

"Always cher," Tyson said trying to match her mood.

"Chaz, we need to talk to the owner of Divas to see what he can tell us about Kelly Williams," Savannah said turning to her partner, suddenly all business.

"Tonight? Chances are he isn't on site this late," Chaz grumbled.

"You are right as usual, I checked. Captain says to go home and get some sleep. I'll meet you at Divas at four PM tomorrow. The owner is expected in then. We'll get his information and anything on the other two missing guys and then go back on shift later," she replied.

"You got it Kojack," Chaz quipped causing her to roll her eyes at him.

"Go home Dupree," she ordered in exasperation. "And I mean home….give the ladies a night off and get some rest." She went to her desk and sat down.

"And you get to have your fun?" Chaz groused. "I'm sure that Tyson isn't here just to say hi."

"Then just don't be late tomorrow," she warned with a laugh. "I didn't think you would listen to me anyway. Who is it this night anyway?'

"Lisa," he sighed as he got up and headed to the door. "Don't do anything I wouldn't."

Letting out a deep sigh Savannah turned to her keyboard.

"Are you done then too?" Tyson asked.

"In just a moment," she answered and started to type. She closed down her computer when finished and turned to Tyson with a serious expression on her face. "Okay Tyson, what's up? Why are you here?" she asked quietly.

"We need to talk cher," Tyson replied just as quietly. He looked quickly around the room at the others. "We have a problem."

Savannah's stomach flipped at his words. From the look in his eyes this could only mean they had a vampire problem.

End chapter.

**I thank you for reading. I hope you like Chaz; he is beginning to grow on me. Reviews as always are a great inspiration. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I spend so much time thinking about it that I feel like I do.**

**Thanks for the words of encouragement; I really do appreciate hearing from you. It inspires me to keep writing.**

Chapter 6

Savannah got to her feet and grabbed her bag. She looked at him levelly.

"Let's get out of here. Something tells me we don't need others listening in," she suggested quietly.

"You are right about that," Tyson agreed, following her out of the squad room. "We need to go out to Granny's. Leave your car here; we have to talk on the way out there."

"All right Tyson," Savannah answered her worry increasing at the tone of his voice. Something serious had definitely happened. "What's going on?"

"I'll tell you on the ride out there," he answered as they left the building. Once they were in the car Tyson headed out to Granny's house and Savannah shifted in her seat to look closer at him.

"All right, just what kind of vampire problem do we have now?" she asked directly.

Tyson reached into his shirt pocket and brought out Cassandra's photo. Savannah took it from him and studied it by the light of a small flashlight she kept in her purse.

"Who is she?"

"Currently she is Cassandra Aries, a singer at Jazzy Blues. She was Cassandra Andros in 1954 when I first met her," Tyson explained. The uncomfortable look on his face and the tension in his body made Savannah instantly aware that there was more to this relationship.

"You were lovers," she stated with certainty.

"We were," he admitted reluctantly. Damn Savannah could get to the heart of a matter in a hurry. "For about a year and a half, two years after she arrived in New Orleans. Then she almost succeeded in killing me and only Granny's intervention saved me and got Cass out of town. Believe me sugar; she is not here to renew the affair."

Savannah shone the light on the photo again, assessing the smiling face of the beautiful woman. She could see how the allure of the perfect features could captivate a man. It did not surprise her that Tyson would have become involved with this creature.

"Why did she try to kill you?"

Tyson gripped the steering wheel and his jaw clenched tightly. He swallowed hard before continuing.

"During her stay here Cassandra turned an impressionable young man. She neglected to tell me about him or explain to him that she was involved with me. She deliberately kept us apart but unfortunately Marco learned about my relationship with his sire. He came after me, intent on removing his rival and I was forced to kill him in self-defense. Cass took exception to my actions and attacked me. Granny learned what was going down and showed up in time to save me. She drove Cass from town."

Savannah sat silently; absorbing the information she had been given. It was clear that this confession was difficult for Tyson and it was not just the fact that Granny had been forced to save him from this woman.

"So why is she back now, 57 years later?" she asked, fairly sure she wouldn't like the answer.

"She says she wanted to see New Orleans again but she's lying."

"You've spoken to her?"

"Yes, at Jazzy's. She acted all sweet and friendly but I know she's here for revenge. She's focused on you," he said seriously.

"Me?" Savannah said in surprise. "Why me?"

"Cassandra is smart, she knows the best way to hurt me is to hurt you. Genevieve has filled her in on how I feel about you," he answered.

"Did she say that?"

"No, she told me she was watching you on the job. I didn't need her to spell it out for me. Her interest in you is warning enough." His jaw set angrily.

"Well if she expects me to just sit back and expose my throat then she's mistaken," Savannah said with spirit.

Tyson tried to keep a smile from his lips but it was difficult. Man, he did love her spunk.

"Sugar, she's 600 years old, she won't be easy to stop," he cautioned.

"So you used to go for the older women?" she said with raised eyebrows. Tyson laughed in spite of himself. "Tyson, what other choice do I have? I'm not going to hide in a cave," she retorted.

"And that is why we are here at Granny's," Tyson replied as he stopped in Granny's driveway. He took her hands in his and stared into her eyes. "Together we will work this out. Granny suggested you might be safer at Robert's when you sleep."

"Why can't I sleep at your place?" she asked with a slight smile.

"Because I will need freezer time and I can't protect you while I'm sleeping. Robert has stronger security and more personnel at his place. Cassandra will not expect you there," he told her.

"We will discuss this later," Savannah said sternly. She was not sure she liked that suggestion. "She may be 600 years old but I'm willing to bet silver will still stop her."

Tyson released her hands and got out of the car. He met her on the other side as she got out. Immediately he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly, burying his face in her hair.

"Cher, you are so very brave and sliver does hurt us, but you still have to hit important organs to stop us cold. Cass is quick and you may never see her coming," he murmured in her ear.

"If you are trying to frighten me, you are succeeding," Savannah sighed against his chest.

"I don't want you frightened, just prepared," he told her as he tilted her head back. Bringing his mouth down on hers in an intense kiss that took her breath away. All his fears for her were poured into the searing kiss and Savannah wrapped her arms around his neck pulling herself against him tightly. Tyson finally drew back and kissed her on the forehead.

"Let's go in and see what Granny has to say," he told her quietly. "We need to make a decision."

Nodding, Savannah let go and Tyson took her hand leading her to the front door. Without knocking he opened the door and let Savannah lead the way in.

Granny met them just inside and enveloped Savannah in a gentle hug. Moriah could tell immediately from the look on the human's face and the emotions rolling off her that Savannah was on the edge of being overwhelmed. Moriah caught Tyson's eye from over Savannah's shoulder and nodded to him. She guided the woman to the couch and gave her over to Tyson who drew Savannah down with him as he sat. He hugged her tightly to his side, his arm around her shoulders. Granny returned to her chair and surveyed the room. Beth and Rayna were seated in chairs on either side of her.

"Now Tyson, tell us what Cassandra had to say," she commanded.

"Cassandra said she came back because she saw me on the news because of the Harford case. She said she had been watching Savannah and wondered if I was going to bring her into the tribe. It pleased her to think Savannah might not want to be turned. Then she told me I might find it a greater challenge to create a vampire rather than kill one. She hasn't forgiven me for Marco and told me she doesn't fear you," Tyson summarized his encounter with Cassandra.

Moriah's eyes flashed silver at his last comment.

"So she doesn't fear me? It appears her ego has grown over the years," she said in disgust.

"So what do we do? Josef and Mick may not be able to get here any earlier than the day after tomorrow," Beth said in concern. She had spoken to Mick earlier. "Do we go after her now?"

"We can't," Tyson said flatly. Savannah looked at him in surprise and Beth was confused.

"You can't just remove her?" Savannah questioned. She had fully expected Tyson to go on the offensive.

"All she did was drop hints. She made no threat against you; she just implied you were of interest to her. We have rules Savannah, most have to do with not revealing the tribe to the humans but it is also not acceptable to kill other vampires without provocation. Cassandra has chosen a high profile, human profession and I would risk exposure if I just go and ambush her. I would face the community's censure if I attack just because of a few hints. I was seen with her tonight, your department would investigate me as well and she knows it," Tyson explained.

"I am sure she has mentioned to Genevieve that you are a threat to her. That viper would be sure to stir up the community," Granny added.

"But that is not fair," Beth protested. "We know she wants to hurt Savannah and Tyson."

"What we know and what we can prove are two different things," Rayna spoke up. "It is why we must protect Savannah, an implied threat against a human does not justify killing another vampire."

"What about when Josef wanted to go after Cole for sending those gifts?" Beth asked in confusion.

"Josef spoke on impulse. Mick convinced him not to do anything if you recall," Rayna gently reminded her. "It was only after he tried to blow Josef up and kidnapped you that no one could question our actions."

Beth realized that what she said was true. Mick only took action against vamps that threatened to expose the tribe or in response to crimes all ready committed. She had never examined the reasoning behind what he did.

"There are those in this city who would like to see me in trouble," Tyson admitted. "Not everyone likes the power Moriah and Robert wield. I can't endanger their position in the community."

"We must move carefully," Granny agreed.

End chapter.

**So we have a problem and her name is Cassandra. I hope you are enjoying it. Remember that reviews feed the writer's muse. Thanks so much, you are all great.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I really wish that disclaimers were not necessary.**

**Thanks to all who have read and reviewed. I love hearing from you.**

Chapter 7

"So killing a human just brings about a call to the Cleaners but killing a vindictive vampire could get you in trouble with the tribe?" Savannah asked with a touch of bitterness.

"Sorry cher, those are vampire rules. The tribe comes first. But to be fair, you know that we do not allow innocent humans to be victimized. We overlook an accident but we do not allow a vampire to hunt and kill humans," Tyson pointed out.

"Cassandra is being careful, she hasn't openly threatened you. We cannot move against her yet," Rayna said sympathetically.

Savannah sighed as she saw their point. She didn't like it but she did understand.

"We humans aren't much different I guess. A restraining order often isn't worth the paper it's written on," she said angrily. "So we have to play the waiting game."

"We'll protect you," Rayna assured her.

"Mick has never really explained all of this to me," Beth said in confusion. "Now that I think back, he never has gone after a vamp without good reason."

"I'm sure if Mick felt you would violate this rule he would have explained," Rayna assured her. "He knows you would never attack another vampire unprovoked."

"I've come close with Coraline," Beth muttered.

"As I said…not unprovoked," Rayna smiled.

Smiles broke some of the tension at her answer.

"So we need Cassandra to make the first move against me or someone else," Savannah stated in frustration.

Her statement struck Tyson suddenly as he realized what had been tugging at his subconscious while the women had talked. A triumphant chuckle escaped as a solution presented itself to him. The women all looked at him expectantly.

"Savannah and Chaz have just caught a new case and it may be the answer to our problem. An exotic dancer from Divas has been found dead and two others are missing. The body had his throat ripped out according to Chaz and this reeks of Cassandra. It would be exactly the type of thing that she would do to manipulate Savannah. If I can just prove she's involved…"

"Then we can move against her," Beth finished happily.

"Yes we can," Granny confirmed. "However, Cassandra is smart and it will not be easy to prove it. I think I should pay our songbird a visit and convince her to leave town now."

"Granny I'm not sure that is a good plan," Tyson said in concern. "She may tempt you to do something you'll regret."

"Boy, I'm 300 years older than that upstart. If I cannot control myself around her then I do not deserve my position in this community," Moriah huffed.

"Forgive me, I lost my head," Tyson grinned and the others laughed.

"Tyson, I have suggested to Granny that it might be best if Savannah stays out at my place during her days. Cassandra may not look for her there and she will be able to sleep in peace," Rayna brought up and looked to Savannah to see how she felt about it. Her reward was a smile and a quick nod of agreement from the human.

Tyson felt a weight lift off his shoulders as he saw how well Savannah received Rayna's suggestion. He knew she hadn't liked the idea of staying at Robert's and staying with Beth and Rayna would be the perfect solution. It would be an added plus to have Mick and Josef arriving soon, they would be additional protection.

"I think it's the perfect solution," he approved. "What do you think Savannah?"

"I think that it is a great idea," she agreed.

"Then I suggest you take Savannah back to her place and have her pack up some clothes and things," Rayna told them. "Beth and I will go get things ready at the house and meet you there. Tyson, you are welcome to stay as well, we have a freezer ready."

"Thanks sugar, I would like that," Tyson grinned.

*O*O*

As Rayna brought the car to a stop outside the house, Beth's phone rang. She let out a squeal of delight as she recognized Mick's ringtone.

"Hey baby," she greeted him, grinning over at Rayna.

"Hey Beth, what is the situation with Tyson and Savannah now? I'm with Josef at the moment and we plan to be in New Orleans after midnight tomorrow. Josef has one more meeting tomorrow evening that he needs to be here for. It can't be scheduled any earlier," Mick's soothing voice reached out to her.

"Oh I'm so glad you can come earlier than you first thought," Beth gushed happily. She got out of the car and followed Rayna inside. "Tyson brought Savannah out to Granny's after telling her about Cassandra. Rayna has offered to have Savannah stay with us when not at work."

"That sounds like a great idea. You and Rayna can take care of her. That should ease Tyson's mind and she'll be protected until this vamp shows her hand," Mick approved.

"Uh…Mick, Tyson says he can't eliminate Cassandra without her doing more than hinting she plans to hurt Savannah. Why didn't I know that?" Beth asked softly.

There was a pause, then she heard Mick's low chuckle on the other end.

"Well Mrs. St. John, I guess the situation did not present itself where I thought you would be rushing out to attack other vamps without provocation," he said finally. "I'm sorry love, I should have explained all of this, it just didn't seem necessary."

"Well it doesn't seem right that Cassandra can hint at hurting Savannah and our hands are tied," she sputtered.

"We are very like the human world in that way. Tyson must tread carefully if he does not want to find himself on the wrong side of Cleaner justice," Mick responded. "Just hold the fort my love, we'll be there soon."

"I love you Mick St. John," Beth said wistfully.

"And I love you Beth. I do not like being so far away from you," his voice vibrated with desire.

"Come as quickly as you can. Granny has made me worry about this woman, she sounds dangerous," Beth confessed in a low voice.

"You will do fine," Mick quickly assured her. "I am sure that you and Rayna, along with Tyson and Granny can protect her. This woman seems to enjoy playing with Tyson's head, she will not move immediately."

"I will feel better once you are here," Beth informed him. She and Rayna had settled in the front parlor to wait for Tyson and Savannah. Beth smiled to see that Rayna was now on the phone as well. "I miss you Mick."

"I miss you too love. I'd be on a plane now but you know Josef and business. I cannot make him move faster."

"I think he may be getting an earful right now," Beth giggled, hearing part of Rayna's conversation. Mick's answering laugh sent tingles through her body.

"Oh yes, Josef is definitely on the defensive," he told her. "We will see you tomorrow night after midnight. I love you."

"I love you too," Beth said and broke the connection with a sigh. Hugging the phone to her heart, she laid her head against the chair back and half listened to Rayna's conversation.

"Josef, can't you wrap this up faster?"

"Beauty, I moved this meeting up as early as I could. Two members are coming from San Diego. You will be fine until we get there," she could hear Josef answer. "This is a major deal for me. Rayna, you know I want to be there with you." His frustration could be heard clearly in his voice.

Rayna smiled, knowing how long Josef had labored to make this deal work. She couldn't help feeling a sense of pride that Josef felt she could handle things without him. It would be less than 24 hours until the guys arrived but she missed him and wanted him beside her.

"I really do understand Josef but I miss you. This woman has Tyson worried about Savannah. Granny says she is a smart and nasty vamp," she related trying to give him a feel for what they faced. "I think she is trying to goad Tyson into doing something he'll regret."

"You and Moriah can deal with her, I have no doubt. Keep Leggett from doing something foolish and I'm glad you have Savannah staying with you and Beth. Maybe you can convince our favorite human to let her vamp turn her," Josef replied, amusement creeping into his voice at the end.

"That is her choice Josef," Rayna reproved. "Just finish that meeting quickly. I do not like sleeping alone; I need your arms around me."

"Now that is the best incentive I have ever had to close a deal," Josef laughed. "I will see you soon my love."

"Time cannot move fast enough. I love you Josef," Rayna whispered before hanging up.

End chapter.

**I just had to sneak some Mick and Josef in at the end. I've been missing them very much. I do enjoy and appreciate your support so please share your impressions. Thank you so much.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. After all this time I wonder if it is necessary to state that.**

**Thank you very much to all who have reviewed. Your comments are the only payment writers get and it really does make our day. I love hearing from you.**

Chapter 8

After Tyson and Savannah arrived at the house, Rayna escorted them up to a guest suite and then left them to settle in. It did not take vampire senses to recognize that there was tension between the two and she needed to give them time to work things out. She tossed Tyson an encouraging smile and headed back downstairs to fill Beth in.

The couple shared the space in silence as Savannah unpacked and Tyson sat on the bed. They had not talked much as she had gathered her things together at the apartment and during the ride out to the house she had just stared out the window into the night. Not sure what she was thinking Tyson had left her alone, knowing she would sort things through and speak when she was ready. Or so he thought, the silence was beginning to bother him.

"Savannah….." he finally spoke, unable to deal with it any longer.

"Yes Tyson?" she asked turning to him after hanging up her last shirt. It had been impossible not to wonder if now was when he would press her to decide about turning in an effort to protect her from Cassandra. This had been on her mind since she had learned about the woman and she still didn't know what her answer would be.

Caught in similar thoughts but not able to express them to her, Tyson could only concentrate on his desire to hold her in his arms. He had an irrational wish to keep her in his embrace in this room and never leave.

"We'll keep you safe sugar, I promise," he said instead.

The tone of his voice took her by surprise and she was stunned to see the worry that was shining in his eyes. Tyson had always appeared so confident to her and completely sure of himself in all he did. This worried look was very unlike him.

"Cassandra really frightens you," she stated as she crossed the room to him. He held out his arms and she stepped closer, allowing him to draw her down on the bed beside him.

"She does. She almost killed me the last time I was with her. I may have grown in strength since then but so has she. It is difficult to fight someone 600 years old," he confessed. "I cannot protect you alone."

Savannah ran her fingers lightly over his cheeks before cupping his face in her hands.

"I know you will watch over me and I trust Granny. Mick and Josef will be here soon to join Beth and Rayna. I am as safe as anyone can make me," she said seriously but saw that the worry did not leave his eyes.

"I want to believe that. But I know how clever and ruthless Cassandra is. I am worried that Granny is the only one who can stop her," he answered, his voice rough and low.

She leaned in to kiss him gently.

"Then it is a good thing she is on our side," she said emotionally.

Tyson gathered her close in his arms and kissed her with an intensity that took her breath away. She surrendered fully as he lay back, pulling her down on top of him. His only thought was to shut out the world and lose himself in the woman he loved. Tonight was not the time to let Cassandra's threats control them; he would do anything to erase all thoughts of the woman from Savannah's mind. Savannah for her part was only too happy to let all her thoughts be centered on making love to Tyson and being lost in the moment.

*O*O*

Late afternoon the next day, Tyson rose from the guest freezer and escorted Savannah to her meeting with the owner of Divas. He made sure that she safely entered the club and waited across the street in the shade, making sure Chaz didn't see him when he arrived moments later. It was forty-five minutes later when he dropped her off at headquarters to collect her car. Savannah was going back out to Rayna's while he went to his office to catch up on his own work. Charity had checked in with him and he knew he had to make sure his other human lady had not caught Cassandra's notice. Protecting both women would be a difficult prospect and he could only hope that Savannah was Cass' main focus.

Arriving at Rayna and Josef's home, Savannah was immediately "mothered" by Juanita into eating a meal and afterwards she went out on the terrace. The coming evening had a cooling breeze and she settled under the pergola to work on her Blackberry. Light footsteps caught her attention and she found herself reaching for her gun out of instinct. She relaxed as Beth approached and took a seat next to her. The blonde stared out over the gardens for a moment and then looked back at her and smiled.

"Did you get to interview the owner of the club" she asked finally.

"Yes. I've got to meet with Scott later and get his full coroner's report. The club owner, Mr. Mills is frantic with one dancer dead and two others missing," Savannah replied.

"Do you agree with Tyson that Cassandra is behind this?"Beth questioned further.

"It reeks of vampire so far. I'll know more after I see that report," she responded. She bit her lip, wanting to ask Beth some questions but unsure how they would be received. Taking a deep breath she decided to plunge ahead. "Can I ask you some personal questions?"

Beth grinned, sensing the conflict in her friend.

"Ask away."

"You said that you wanted to be turned to be with Mick; at least that was the main reason. Is that the only one? Did you ever worry you might not love Mick forever? Did you consider being alone in your vampirism forever?" The questions poured out once she got the nerve to ask.

Beth tried to hide a smile and thought carefully about what she was asked.

"Those are some good questions. I lived with Mick for around two years before I convinced him to turn me. I was sure I wanted to be a vampire when I decided. I will admit that it was a choice I made mainly to be with Mick. As for loving him forever, I cannot imagine not being in love with Mick. But I have thought about being alone with forever. Those hunters we ran into right before Josef and Rayna's commitment made the possibility of being alone very real. When I found Mick's blood in the parking garage I was devastated." Beth paused as the memories flooded back and threatened to overwhelm her. She swallowed with difficulty and then looked back at Savannah. "But I can say in all honesty that not for one moment did I regret that I was a vampire. I would have hated forever without Mick but I would have gone on," she said honestly.

"I wish I could be so sure of my love for Tyson in the long run. I am afraid that I won't have the staying power," Savannah confessed sadly.

"Okay, my turn to ask you a question," Beth said directly. Savannah nodded. "Do you require guarantees for everything in life? I have never seen you as someone who chooses the easy path. You can't know what the future will bring. Think about these things when deciding. Do you like the changes that being a vampire would bring? Would it matter that you could never have children?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm not the mothering type," Savannah responded a little bitterly. "I had a lousy example of motherhood. And I don't mind the other changes that being turned would bring about. You are right, I don't demand guarantees but the idea of immortality is a bit frightening."

"Then think on this; Tyson or no Tyson, could you deal with being a vampire? Perhaps it is better to not choose vampirism just because you love a vampire but it also doesn't mean you should reject it just because you may not love your sire forever," Beth told her. "I committed to Mick because deep in my heart I know he is my soul mate. But Savannah, I do love what I have become and would not change it."

Savannah felt the tight knot inside her loosen a little. Beth offered her a perspective that she had not considered before. While vampirism gave the impression of immortality the truth was that they could die. Any of them could end up alone, even Granny who existed for 900 years could find herself on the wrong side of a blade. Perhaps she was wrong to worry about not loving Tyson forever when the future was uncertain for anyone. It gave her a lot to think about.

"And know this Savannah," Beth spoke again before she could say anything. "You will always have me as a friend, no matter what happens down the road."

A smile blossomed on Savannah's face at Beth's words. The thought of immortal friendship was very appealing and she was touched by Beth's promise. She had not considered all the options when first presented with the offer. It was clear that she would not just be choosing an eternal lover; she would have friends as well.

"And don't forget about me," Rayna added as she strode down the terrace. "Savannah, if you join the tribe you will never be completely alone. We will always be here to look out for each other. And trust me, if little brother can't keep you happy he doesn't deserve you and some other handsome devil will come along who will," she said winking as she took a seat on the foot of Savannah's lounge chair.

That caused Savannah to giggle; she found it amusing that Rayna and Tyson referred to themselves as siblings when there was no blood tie between them. She knew it was their deep love for Moriah and fondness for each other that connected them in a special way. And that kind of relationship was another perk that could sustain her if she found the courage to accept Tyson's offer.

Forced to be honest with herself; Savannah knew that her feelings for Tyson were unlike any she had ever felt in the past. It had always been too easy to find fault with the man she had been with and always she had broken ties before she could get hurt. She would never allow the guy to get too deep into her heart but somewhere along the line Tyson had gotten past all her barriers and entrenched himself in her heart. Maybe she was capable of more commitment than she knew.

Rayna and Beth exchanged small smiles as they could feel the shift in Savannah's mood. Maybe they were able to break down the walls that the human had built around her and opened her mind to the possibilities. It was an encouraging thought.

End chapter.

**I felt a little girt talk was necessary. Savannah has so many doubts but they are all about herself and not Tyson. Let's hope that Beth and Rayna did some good. Thanks for reading and as always….the writer loves reviews. Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I am determined to keep it alive here in fanfiction.**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Believe me; it really does keep me inspired.**

Chapter 9

When Tyson arrived at the house an hour and a half later he was reassured to find Savannah relaxed and happy as she spent time with Beth and Rayna. His plans for the night were to deliver Savannah to police headquarters and then become her shadow for whenever she set foot outside the building. He was fairly sure that Cassandra would never attempt to harm Savannah inside the building and felt he did not be in the building while she was there. It did come as a surprise that Savannah raised no protest to his plans and only warned him that he had better not let any of her colleagues, especially Chaz find out that he was following her around. As they started out of the house, Rayna promised to let him know when Josef and Mick arrived in the Big Easy.

*O*O*

Across town, a few hours later, Granny stood in the shadows backstage at Jazzy Blues and watched Cassandra sing on stage. She was sure that with the smoke and other smells in the place that she could keep Cass from scenting her right away. As she observed, she couldn't help noticing that the woman did have a lovely voice and the mostly male crowd was hanging on her every note. Moriah could see how much control and power exuded from the woman as she worked the crowd and knew she was faced with a potent adversary.

When the set ended, Cassandra swept off stage and hurried directly to her dressing room on the opposite side of the stage from Granny's vantage point. Moriah gave her several minutes to settle in before she followed. Without knocking or pausing to give Cass time to scent her she entered the lushly decorated dressing room and caught Cassandra's startled gaze in the makeup mirror. Shutting the door firmly behind her, Moriah stepped further into the room, finding it difficult to control the anger that the woman seated at the vanity evoked in her.

"Cassandra, I do not like this game you are playing," she announced in a voice laced with dislike. "Why don't you save us all a great deal of aggravation and leave town now?"

Cassandra gathered her composure and smiled coldly as she swiveled around to face Moriah. She rose slowly to her feet, adjusting her elegant, deep purple dressing gown as she met Granny's gaze defiantly. The two women were almost the same height and dark brown eyes bore into the smug violet ones as they faced off.

"Hello Moriah, you seem to have lost some of those gracious manners that you greeted me with the last time I was in town. It is good to see you looking so well and so stylish as well," she replied sweetly, taking in the expensive cut of Granny's black slacks and tunic, covered by a lightweight charcoal grey coat that hung to her knees. "It is so good to see you've shed those voodoo trappings of the 50s."

Granny let out a disgusted snort.

"I have no patience with false manners when dealing with the likes of you. We are both too old to play foolish games," she answered coldly. "If you are here to hurt either Tyson or Savannah, be aware that I will not permit it."

Cassandra laughed lightly and licked her lips. She glanced back at her mirror and stroked her hair smoothly in place, then turned back to the black woman in front of her.

"I'm not sure I like the age reference Moriah, I really don't think I look a day over two hundred. And I am not playing games. Do you mean to say your precious cards have not told you my plans? Please note that while I do not forgive your "boy" for killing my fledgling, I have made no threats," Cassandra pointed out shrewdly.

Moriah clenched her hands into fists and then willed herself to relax. She shook her head.

"Listen to yourself Cassandra; you cannot even say either of their names. Marco meant nothing to you and Tyson was just an amusement. It is not even revenge that has brought you back here, it is just pure spite that motivates you," she scolded.

Now Cassandra's eyes blazed with anger. They flashed silver as she hissed at Granny.

"Do not attempt to tell me what motivates me," she snarled. "Marco was mine. And I will never forget what Giles took from me." She got control of her temper and a wicked gleam shone in her now violet eyes. "But I have not threatened him or his little human."

"Then you should be able to stay away from them. If anything happens to either of them, I promise that you will be missing that lovely head of yours," Moriah warned as she took another step closer to her opponent.

"Now who is making threats? You do not frighten me old woman. I am more than a match for you," Cassandra taunted. "Be very careful what you say, it could backfire on you. " She smiled maliciously and sidled closer to Moriah. "Just how long do you think Giles can stand patiently by waiting for me to do something? I rather enjoy watching him worry," she whispered slyly.

Without warning; Moriah vamped and in one fluid movement she back-handed Cassandra, sending her crashing into her makeup table. The blonde's impact shattered the mirror and scattered bottles, releasing the heady scent of Cass' favorite perfume. With one hand pressed to her cheek, Cassandra bounded to her feet, eyes silvered and fangs exposed.

"You dare to touch me?" she spat out. "Do you think you can intimidate me?"

"Temper, temper Cassandra," Moriah chided, stepping away and feeling more in control. There had been great satisfaction in striking the woman. "We must not let the humans see you vamped, it would be so difficult to explain. You needed a reminder of who holds the power here. Heed my warning and get out of town, you are not welcome," she finished and turned her back on the woman.

For one brief moment Cassandra considered attacking but restrained herself. She was aware that the humans backstage in the club may have heard the crash of the mirror and she did not want them discovering her secret. This position in the spotlight that this job provided suited her plans and she did not want to abandon it. It would not be difficult to create a suitable story to cover the damages and the foolish humans who ran this club would not be any wiser. But that did not blunt the angry frustration that washed over her as she watched Moriah walk out of the room without a backward glance.

"You think you have won this round Moriah? You will pay for your highhanded behavior, I promise you," she swore under her breath. There was no way on earth that she would let this action go unpunished. Before her plan was complete, Cassandra had every intention of settling accounts with Moriah Fortuna.

*O*O*

It was not long after midnight when Beth and Rayna were waiting at the same arrival area where Tyson had met them a few nights before. Beth was fairly humming with excitement as she watched the jet taxi up to the gate. Rayna observed her with amusement as her friend paced in front of the large windows. She felt as excited as Beth but could not help enjoying her best friend's outward display.

"Beth, you are acting like you haven't seen Mick in years," Rayna teased.

"I can't help it, I've missed him. I'm not sure I can be all grown up and calm like you," Beth grinned.

"Oh it takes decades of practice," Rayna answered as both women laughed. Their laughter was cut short as they caught the scent of their men approaching. The moment that Mick and Josef appeared in the room, even Rayna abandoned her aloof façade and they flew into the guy's arms, smothering them in kisses.

"I missed you so much," Beth murmured against Mick's lips. She pressed tighter to him, loving the fact that she was in his arms again.

"Same here baby," he answered before kissing her again.

"It's about time you finished that damn deal," Rayna growled as she nipped at Josef's lower lip.

He held her in an iron grip and covered her mouth with his in hunger.

"I hurried just for you," he growled deeply.

"Perfect," Rayna sighed. She looked deeply into his eyes as she held his face in her hands. Her life felt in balance again as she was with him, in his embrace. With a happy rumble she leaned in and proceeded to kiss him senseless.

"Damn woman, I'm going to send you out of town more often," Josef groaned when their lips parted. "This is my kind of welcome."

"Who would have guessed I would be this needy?" she grinned at him.

"Don't ever change."

"Not that I couldn't enjoy just standing here holding you but we should get out of here," Mick said resting his cheek against Beth's hair as he held her. "I would really like to get you somewhere more private," he whispered even softer in her ear. Beth's grin widened even more at that. "Hey Josef, let's get to the house where we can be more comfortable," Mick called out to the other couple.

"Sounds like a plan but I'm fairly sure that Moriah won't let us get to any fun right away. I am positive she is waiting impatiently for us," Josef replied as he reluctantly released Rayna. "Let's get the luggage and the ladies can bring us up to speed."

"Okay," Mick agreed and took Beth's hand as he headed for where the luggage had been unloaded.

They collected their bags and headed out to the SUV waiting in the parking lot. While they loaded the luggage into the vehicle, Rayna called Tyson to see how things were going.

"Well it is all quiet on the Savannah front," she reported after speaking with Tyson. "So far he has managed to keep her partner from noticing he is shadowing them." With a grin she got behind the wheel before Josef could, batting her eyes at him. With a laugh of surrender, he climbed in the passenger side as Mick and Beth got in back. Her phone rang as she was guiding the SUV into the traffic leaving the airport. Josef answered it for her.

"Moriah, how good to hear your voice. Why am I not surprised that you would be calling? Yes, we are heading there now. We will see you shortly then my dear," he responded and hung up. He chuckled softly. "Well well, it seems Moriah has had a busy evening," he said to the others. "She has been busy stirring the pot. I'm not sure that Tyson will like what she was up to."

End chapter.

**So, Granny decided to take things in her own hands. And I got the guys to New Orleans so now things can start to happen. Thanks for reading, remember to share your thoughts.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. At this point I don't think that CBS cares what I do anymore.**

**Thank you for the lovely support through your reviews. And thank you to all who read and don't leave me comments, you are important too.**

Chapter 10

Granny arrived at the house not long after Mick and Josef had delivered their luggage upstairs and had returned to the parlor. Juanita had made sure there was a selection of blood types available in glass carafes on the sideboard for them. Granny immediately poured herself a large glass of B neg. and then settled in a wingback chair. It was clear to the others that she was still agitated.

"So just what made you decide to confront Cassandra tonight Moriah?" Josef enquired as they watched her take a large swallow of her refreshment.

"It was necessary to make sure she knows who is in charge here and I will confess my curiosity was peaked. I have not seen her since 1957 when I drove her away and I could not ignore the gauntlet that she threw down before Tyson," Moriah answered; her irritation with the other vampire strong.

"And just how did she respond to your visit?" Rayna asked gently.

"She was very careful not to even remotely issue a threat against Tyson or Savannah. But she implied that her interest in them was not of a friendly nature. She is planning something I know it."

"How patient is she?" Mick asked thoughtfully. "Can she be goaded into making a move before she wants to?"

Josef nodded at his friend, pleased and proud of how Mick approached their problem. He was certain that the subject was too close to home for Tyson to examine logically. Mick's perspective would be very helpful in defeating this woman.

"She is controlled," Granny replied. "Cassandra was never a fool and she knows what she wants."

"I think Josef and I need to see this vamp for ourselves," Mick stated. "Maybe if she realizes that she is outnumbered she will be discouraged," he added although he figured that would not be the case.

"What about Rayna and me?" Beth asked quickly.

"I don't think that she will be very forthcoming if we are in the company of two beautiful women," Mick answered smoothly. He smiled in amusement. "We don't want to scare her off."

"You are very sneaky Mr. St John. You managed to compliment us all the while telling us that we aren't welcome. I am not sure I'm in favor of this plan," Beth huffed, wrinkling her nose at him.

"You know where my heart belongs," he reminded her softly and kissed her cheek. "She is no threat to us."

"I am relieved that you are here," Granny said to the two men with a pleased sigh. She had visibly relaxed with no further sign of her earlier agitation. "My mind is eased considerably. Tyson is far too close to this situation to attack it properly; his focus is only on the threat to Savannah. That is natural considering his feelings for her but I am happy to see the two of you."

"We do have to be aware that Savannah cannot just go into hiding," Beth reminded them. "She has a very real job that is important to her."

"If she'd let Tyson turn her that would solve a large portion of the problem," Josef grumbled.

"Josef, even this situation is not a reason to back Savannah into a corner and force her to be turned," Rayna scolded softly, one hand on his arm. She looked at him intently and then smiled. "I do think she is considering her options more favorably these days. She had some very good questions for Beth and me earlier." Beth nodded in agreement.

Granny's face brightened, she had known that leaving these two women with the human could only bring about a positive response. If only the threat of Cassandra did not hang over them, this visit could result in a lovely conversion and bring a wonderful addition to their community.

"I knew that you two would be a positive influence on Savannah," she approved. "She does not realize just how well suited she is to our world. There is no fear of the transformation in her, only concern that she would not be able to stick with Tyson. I have had little success in impressing on her how this change is meant to be."

"Please don't present it to her that way," Mick spoke up in concern. "I can see how well-intentioned that may be but trust me on this, Savannah must make this choice freely and from her heart. Beth is an example of the only way to do a proper turning."

"Wise council," Granny acknowledged, knowing he had touched on the truth of the matter. She often forgot that when she relied on the cards and 900 years of experience. It was too easy to only see the end result, not what it took to get there.

"But we know that the next move is up to Cassandra, unfortunately," Rayna said glumly.

"Then we will be prepared for her," Josef said with assurance, patting her hand.

*O*O*

As dawn approached, Savannah came down the front steps of police headquarters having wrapped up her shift early. They had covered as much as they could on the case for the night and the captain told her and Chaz to head out. She expected to find Tyson parked right out in front but the street parking was full and there was no sign of his Mustang. As she looked around she reached for her phone but stopped as the blonde woman in black with a deep purple jacket appeared before her. Instantly Savannah's hand flew inside her jacket and grabbed the butt of her gun. She paused as Cassandra stopped a yard away and held up her hands.

"Easy Detective, I mean no harm. Do you think I plan violence on a public street and in front of police headquarters no less?" Cassandra laughed lightly.

Savannah relaxed her stance but did not remove her hand from her weapon.

"From what I have been told, it is difficult to predict just what you might do," she said dryly to the vampire before her.

"Oh dear, Giles must really have filled your head with stories about me," Cass clucked in disappointment. "Did he forget to mention all the passionate times we shared?"

She was rewarded by a deep flush to Savannah's cheeks but the human gathered her composure quickly.

"I'm not sure Tyson finds very many moments all that memorable. His clearest one is that you tried to kill him," Savannah answered back. She knew her words hit the mark as Cass' eyes flashed silver.

"Very clever Savannah. I can see what drew Giles to you. You are quite comfortable in our world, aren't you?"

"I'm not afraid of you if that is what you hoped," Savannah answered.

Cassandra moved closer and took note of the fact that the human didn't retreat. Savannah brought out her gun and Cass halted.

"Oh I don't expect fear but it would be wise to show me proper respect. That little toy won't stop me," Cassandra growled softly.

"Are you threatening her Cassandra?" Tyson asked as he rushed up to the two women. He inserted himself between the two, glaring down at the blonde's smug face.

"Me? I am not the one with the drawn weapon," Cassandra pointed out with a smirk. "I see great value in the human police force. I am sure Savannah is an asset to the city," she added smoothly.

"And I should believe you care about this city?" Tyson snorted.

Cassandra reached up to stroke his cheek lightly, a wicked smile on her lips as he flinched at her touch.

"Believe what you will Giles, I have made no threats. I only wished to meet Savannah. I did tell you I was looking forward to that pleasure. She is lovely," she purred and then turned away. After a few feet she paused to look over her shoulder. "Tell Moriah that I will send her a bill for the repairs to my dressing room. She really should learn to control her temper," she informed him and then strolled away, vanishing around the corner.

Tyson turned back to Savannah who was in the process of replacing her gun in the holster under her jacket.

"I'm sorry Savannah, I got a phone call from Southwestern Mutual and I didn't expect you to come out so early," he apologized quickly.

"Tyson stop," she ordered sharply, taking his hands in hers. "I am fine. Nothing happened and she is right, she made no threat. What was Hank doing up so early?"

"A missing necklace, major bucks but I told him to find someone else. I am not getting involved in anything else until we deal with Cass. And I know that she is up to something. She will not let go of her revenge," he insisted.

"We will do everything we can to be prepared. What did she mean by sending Granny a bill? Just what did Granny go and do?" Savannah inquired.

Tyson could not hide the grin.

"She backhanded Cass into her makeup mirror," he answered. Then he sobered. "I'm sure this little visit of Cassandra's was a direct result because of that." He slipped an arm around her shoulders as he guided her down the sidewalk towards his car. "Oh, Josef and Mick have arrived."

"I'm glad, Rayna and Beth will be happy." She got into the car and then shifted to look at him as he got behind the wheel. "Will you be staying out at the house today?"

"Try and keep me away," Tyson grinned. "I plan to be right there with you every sunrise."

"So I have gained a vampire shadow, have I?" she asked.

"I'm afraid so," he confirmed as he started the car.

"I think I can adjust to that," Savannah smiled and settled back in the leather seat.

End chapter.

**Thank you for reading. Cassandra is getting bolder and she is clever. Our guys will have to be on their toes to battle her. Reviews are always welcome and very much appreciated. Thank you.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. Okay, we got that out of the way; now let's get to the story.**

**Thank you for reading my earlier chapters, I hope you enjoy this one.**

Chapter 11

Tyson and Savannah entered the Kostan house in the middle of an argument. Savannah eluded Tyson's attempt to take her arm as they went through the foyer. The pleasant mood on the ride had vanished with one proposed plan from Tyson.

"I am not taking a leave of absence in the middle of a case Tyson," she said heatedly.

"Savannah sugar, it was just a suggestion. Do you really think she will stay away after this?" Tyson argued back as they entered the parlor. Five pairs of curious eyes locked on them as they paused in the doorway.

"You would think you two would have settled this subject by now," Josef commented from a chair where he nursed a glass of scotch. Beth, Rayna and Granny sat at a table by the windows, looking at past issues of Southern California View. Mick sat opposite Josef, enjoying his own drink.

"Boy, did you two see Cassandra this morning?" Granny asked in concern.

"Yes ma'm, she confronted Savannah outside headquarters just now," he answered.

"She was very careful not to reveal her intentions," Savannah added. Tyson sat down on the loveseat by the men and caught Savannah's hand, pulling her down beside him when she would have passed him to join the women. "She was actually almost pleasant until she made a crack about your shared passionate moments," she said frowning at Tyson.

"And what did you say to that?" Beth asked curiously.

"I informed her that I doubted they were very memorable since Tyson only could focus on her attempt to kill him," Savannah said with a wicked grin.

"Touché' girl," Rayna exclaimed in delight.

"Perfect answer," Beth laughed.

"You handled that well," Granny nodded, her eyes glowing in approval.

"My dear detective, I salute your quick thinking," Josef said raising his glass in a salute.

Tyson squeezed her hand lightly and grinned.

"And how did she respond to that?" Mick asked with interest.

"She held her temper and said she understood why "Giles" was so attracted to me," Savannah answered, relieved to have Mick direct the conversation back to the facts and away from the emotions.

"It sounds like she is very careful. Don't trust her behavior Savannah, this woman has planned this out and she isn't about to give herself away too soon," Mick cautioned.

"Good thing we're here," Josef observed.

"It may not be as easy as just having the numbers," Moriah said seriously.

"Woman, you are beginning to sound grim," Josef chuckled. "Let's not let one woman get us down," he added in a more respectful tone. "We are all here to help."

Moriah smiled at her old friend.

"Yes Josef, we are stronger together. We will protect her."

Savannah had listened to the others discuss her fate as if she wasn't in the room and felt conflicted emotions rise within her. Given the rules that they had laid out to her, she knew Cassandra's game could drag on for a long time. Logically she knew that hiding away in this house would be the safest way for her but her father had not raised her to shirk her duty. She was responsible for a murder investigation and she would not risk her career because a revenge crazed vampire might be after her.

"Josef and I are going to Jazzy Blues to get a closer look at her," Mick told Tyson.

"Don't you think that will tip our hand? You really don't want to get too close to that woman, she's poison," Tyson cautioned.

"We need to know who we're dealing with," Mick replied patiently. "If we keep an eye on her then you are free to find those two missing dancers and discover if Cassandra took them."

"We can watch over Savannah while you do that," Rayna offered. "That leaves you free to investigate."

A frustrated groan escaped Savannah as she surged to her feet. She snatched her hand free from a startled Tyson.

"I know you all mean well but I am not a child in need of a babysitter. My job is to find out who murdered that dancer and recover the other two men," she said in agitation. "Please forgive me, I'm tired and I just cannot deal with this right now. Excuse me." She strode out of the room and headed upstairs. Tyson rose to follow.

"Tyson, let her go," Moriah ordered kindly. "Let her get control of her feelings right now, if you push her she will just fight back."

"Should I check on her?" Beth asked.

"No my dear, we need to give her some space," Granny told her.

For a moment Tyson considered disobeying Granny but then reason stepped in and he sat down with a groan.

"Get a grip on your feelings boy. Cassandra knows exactly what she is doing to you. I told you she is enjoying the prospect of you agonizing over what she is planning. Her desire is to force you into action while she sits back and laughs," Moriah reminded him of their earlier conversation.

Tyson leaned forward with elbows on knees and rested his head in his hands. He ran his fingers through his hair and closed his eyes tightly. Feelings of helplessness welled up in him and he knew Moriah was right. He had to get a grip on is emotions or Cassandra would win this battle. And Savannah was right as well, he could not expect her to hide away until they forced Cassandra into action. He owed her an apology for ever suggesting that she remove herself from the case. She would not be the feisty woman he loved if she ran from a danger they couldn't even prove.

"It will work out boy," Moriah said gently as she came to him and touched him lightly on the shoulder. "I think I've given Savannah enough time to settle her feelings. She needs to hear some blunt truth and it is best it comes from me." She headed to the stairs.

Upstairs she stopped outside Savannah's door and tapped lightly. The sound of sobs being choked back could be heard through the wooden door.

"Savannah child, please let me in," she requested.

The sound of shuffling feet could be heard approaching the door and then it slowly swung open. The old vampire entered and the human closed the door, leaning back against it. Savannah chewed on her lower lip, struggling to control her emotions. Knowing that the vampire was capable of reading her turmoil, she tried to quell her rebellious thoughts.

"I will not apologize for what I said," she said bluntly.

"Of course not, you have every right to be angry. Savannah, you have been an admirable friend to the community. This situation has made you feel that all decisions have been ripped away from you," Granny answered from where she sat on the bed. "I am impressed that you have remained calm."

"You call this calm?" Savannah asked harshly.

"I do indeed. I would not blame you for hating the entire vampire community for the threat that Cassandra represents," Granny said gently.

Savannah looked surprised.

"I don't hate the community Granny. It is Cassandra who is at fault and she isn't doing this because she's a vampire. She is a selfish woman who only cares that she didn't get what she wanted. That is not a behavior only vampires display, I see it on the job all the time," Savannah pointed out.

Silently Granny held out her arms and Savannah hurried to her side. Moriah wrapped one arm around her shoulders and hugged the human gently. This human was very special to her and she was not happy watching to this girl suffer for vampire crimes. It always amazed her how Savannah clearly accepted them and their world.

"You have great strength girl," she told her honestly. "And you are very wise. That wisdom should show you that we are not trying to hurt you but only protect you."

Savannah nodded, pulling away a bit, her eyes serious.

"I do understand and I am grateful," she said picking her words carefully. "I am aware that I cannot physically defend myself against Cassandra, but I will not hide in this house while the rest of you take her on. My career is my life and I cannot withdraw from this case without risking everything. When this is settled I have to still be able to go back to my life."

Granny smiled and patted her shoulder, her dark eyes full of understanding.

"You are right of course but hear me out child. We must be united in our effort to defeat Cassandra, do not oppose us when we wish to watch your back," she said and got to her feet. She gently gripped Savannah's shoulders and looked deep into her eyes. "Savannah, it is Cassandra's aim to goad Tyson into a foolish act. It is imperative that you and Tyson work together on this. He loves you very much and the fear of losing you may push him right into Cassandra's trap. You two must be together in this fight to succeed, it is vital," she stressed. "You must bend that independent streak and allow us to help you."

The truth of Moriah's words buried itself in Savannah's heart. She could not do this on her own but she had not considered the pressure that this situation put on Tyson. Granny was right; she needed to talk to Tyson, not fight with him.

"I will make it right Granny, I promise," she told her.

"I know you will," the older woman smiled.

End chapter

**Well Savannah has had her outburst. The stress is beginning to hang heavy on our group. Granny is right, they have to stick together. I thank you all for reading and I look forward to reading your reviews. Remember, that is what makes a writer keep writing. Thank you so much.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. But I stubbornly maintain that they forfeited their right to tell me I can't write about it.**

**Thanks for all who have read and especially those who have left me a comment. I think we need a little fun this chapter.**

Chapter 12

Moriah left Savannah to her thoughts and rejoined the others.

"I'm going home and call Robert. He should be home this evening or the next. Tyson, give Savannah a few minutes and then go see her. You two need to talk. Josef, Mick, be very careful when you see Cassandra, she is cagey. Rayna and Beth, Savannah will not fight having you shadow her but please be careful and don't compromise her work," she instructed.

A chorus of "yes Granny" and "of course Moriah" followed her out of the house. It had been a long night and she was weary. The thought of getting ready for the freezer and talking to Robert were all that she could focus on now. The sound of Robert's voice and his wise council would relax her and would renew her focus.

The remaining occupants of the room exchanged looks and Rayna got up and went to Tyson. She patted his shoulder sympathetically.

"It will be fine little bro, she didn't mean to blow up," she advised him. Then she held out her hand to Josef. "Hey handsome, let's make up for lost time."

Josef was at her side in a flash, taking her outstretched hand eagerly.

"I'm all for that," he smiled. He smirked at Tyson. "Grovel nice Leggett. Turn on the charm, she'll crumble in no time," he added.

"Josef….." Rayna chided and pulled him out of the room.

Beth looked over at Mick and shook her head.

"They did it again," she grumbled. "They always manage to leave first."

Mick rose and crossed over to her. He lifted her into his arms, cradling her in his embrace.

"They may leave first but they don't have our style," Mick told her and kissed her quickly. He looked at Tyson. "Just let Savannah know how you love her and she'll forgive you. If I've learned anything it's that women appreciated honesty." Beth nodded happily and with her arms wrapped around Mick's neck, they headed up to their room.

Tyson rested his head back against the chair back and stared at the ceiling. Never in his long life had he felt such loss of control when dealing with a woman. It nagged at him to know that he hadn't handled things very well with their earlier fight and he had to make that up to her. With a sigh, he pushed up, out of the chair and went upstairs.

With a light tap on the door to announce his presence, Tyson quietly opened the door. He discovered Savannah sitting cross legged in the middle of the bed. Wearing her usual sleep attire of oversized T-shirt and running shorts, she stared blankly at the far wall. The lost look cut deeply into Tyson's heart.

"Savannah, we need to talk," he said quietly, shutting the door behind him.

"I know," the answer came softly.

Tyson came to the bed and sat down. He pulled off his boots and then turned to face Savannah.

"Cherie, I know that I didn't handle this right. I know that I cannot wrap you in cotton and hide you away from harm. But I have not figured out how to convince my heart not to jump in and try to protect you. The idea of allowing any harm to come to you is unacceptable," he told her sincerely.

A deep sigh escaped Savannah and she turned serious brown eyes to him. A slight, grudging smile played on her lips.

"I will not compromise my job because a psycho vampire has targeted me. My superiors will never understand a request for a leave of absence at this time," she said firmly. "I know you want me safe but I cannot withdraw from this investigation."

"I do know that Savannah. Please forgive me," he said simply and extended a hand, palm up.

Her eyes warmed as she accepted his hand and tightened her fingers around his.

"I don't want to talk," she said in a rough whisper. She tugged him forward, towards her. "Let's just move on."

Tyson moved her quickly, ready to forget their quarrel and push the present worries into the background. His mind was filled with how much he loved this woman and needed to show her. His hands went the hem of her T-shirt as his mouth closed over hers.

*O*O*

Beth snuggled closer in Mick's arms, her head resting on his chest. His fingers were lightly running up and down her sides, making her shiver in happiness.

"I missed you," she murmured in contentment.

"Good to know. I would hate to have you taking me for granted all ready," Mick rumbled softly.

Beth lifted her head and gazed at him through narrowed eyes.

"That's not likely to happen." She propped herself up on his chest. "But I'm not sure I like leaving you alone to work a case when I know that several of our Cleaners have more than a professional interest in you," Beth growled.

"Did we not just go through a commitment ceremony Mrs. St. John? Here I thought you would trust me," Mick said in an injured voice. He had trouble keeping a smile from his face.

"You I trust. I have serious doubts about a woman who carries a flamethrower." Beth purred as she slid up him to stare down into his eyes. A giggle escaped her as she pressed her lips to his.

"I love only you and no Cleaner, even with a flamethrower will change that," Mick assured her as he slipped his hand behind her neck and kept her face close to his. He teased his lips over her face.

"Oh Mick," Beth groaned.

"I like reunion sex," Mick murmured as he kissed her again. His other hand skimmed over her soft skin, enjoying the way she shivered at his touch. He knew they should be retiring to the freezer but he could not bring himself to insist. It was impossible to say no to Beth.

*O*O*

In the other wing of the house, Josef propped himself up on one elbow and let his eyes roam over his bedmate. Rayna lay on her back, eyes closed, her pale hair fanned out on the wine colored silk pillowcase. He placed his index finger between her eyebrows and lightly traced a path down her nose to her lips.

Rayna's mouth twitched into a small smile as he left his fingers rest against it.

"You do love being a tease," she said quietly and opened her smoky grey eyes to look at him.

"It is time to get to the freezer," Josef reminded her.

"But I like being here, with you," Rayna sighed happily, as she brought one hand up, around his neck. Her fingers played with his hair.

"I do wish we had time to enjoy our house here but we can't until this situation is settled," Josef replied seriously. His fingers traveled her cheek and then returned to her lips and traced them lightly. "Do you know why you are so important to me?"

"What made you so serious Josef?" Rayna asked in concern.

"These events have made me aware of just how fortunate I am. This is the second time in recent history that I have watched this scenario play out. First with Mick trying to protect his human Beth, all the time resisting bringing her into the tribe until she wore him down and now Tyson dealing with Savannah. He is tying himself in knots worrying about her safety. It occurs to me that while I wish to keep you safe, I have never had that same fear with you. I have never faced the possibility of losing a "human" you to outside dangers. You have always been my night beauty, my vampire love," he confessed.

"You sure know how to say the right thing," Rayna said happily and pulled him down to her.

*O*O*

When she arrived home and approached her front door, Moriah paused and inhaled. The very recent scent of another vampire was strong and she hurried inside. Shutting the door she turned to survey the dim interior. A blood red rose was lying on the carpet a few feet inside the door. She bent to pick it up and sniffed it as she looked further. A second rose could be seen on the floor down the hallway that led to her bedroom and the freezer room beyond. A smile played on her lips as she went to it and picked it up as well. Anticipation fluttered in her stomach as she approached the bedroom door.

Pausing in the open doorway, she drank in the sight of the man reclining on her bed clad only in black silk lounging pants. With a warm smile and holding a third rose, Robert sat up and extended his empty hand.

"Hello my angel."

The pleasant tingle ran through the rest of her body as Moriah felt all her worries slide way at the sight of this man in her house.

"Welcome home my love," she said softly and as she crossed the room to the bed. "You have no idea how much I have needed to see you."

She slid into his embrace as if she had never left it.

End chapter.

**Every now and then the romantic in me just demands that I write some fluff. I think it was needed here. Please remember that reviews feed the muse. Thank you so much.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. And I am running out of clever things to say after that statement. I wish I did own it.**

**Again let me express my thanks to all of you who have read and especially took time to review. Reviews really do make my day. I love how you all take a special interest in my OCs and care what happens in this story. I should warn you that this idea has taken a darker turn in my head as I have been writing. I always have some twist and this one will as well. Trust me that I do not believe in sad endings so things will be resolved in a good way. I do hope you will stay with me.**

Chapter 13

As the day faded away to evening, Savannah rose and got ready for her work night. She felt in balance again and knew that was because things were right between her and Tyson once more. Granny had been correct as usual, the two of them needed to be in agreement if they were to survive what was to come.

Downstairs she found a food buffet worthy of a fine hotel and she marveled at the job Juanita did running this house. Savannah was aware that there were some freshies in residence and that the housekeeper made sure they were all well cared for. It did surprise her to find Tyson at the table, relaxing with his feet propped on a second chair and consuming a glass of blood. He grinned at her and moved his feet to make room for her to sit beside him.

"Hello sugar, come sit and let me watch you eat," he coaxed as he patted the chair next to him.

"You sure are chipper," Savannah observed as she filled a plated. Bringing it over, she sat beside him. "Does Josef pipe happy gas into your freezer?"

"I'll have you know that I slept great after having some quality time with my lady earlier. You might know her….hot NOPD detective, carries silver ammo. My only complaint is that she insists on tying her hair back in a ponytail," he teased, tugging on her hair.

"You are impossible," she laughed and dug into her eggs. She liked how comfortable it was between them this evening, how this man could make her laugh even in tense times. Tyson leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Leggett, can't you let the woman eat without trying to snack on her? " Josef drawled from the doorway.

"You're just jealous," Tyson laughed. He looked Josef over, admiring the expensive cut of his suit. "Well that suit will be a magnet for Cassandra all right. She does love the smell of money."

Josef preened a little, adjusting his jacket.

"Just as long as he doesn't get carried away," Rayna commented as she entered the room. "I don't care how old the woman is, I'll take her head if she makes a move on Josef."

"Now that is what I call jealous," Savannah chuckled.

Mick and Beth strolled in holding hands a few minutes later. Rayna looked at Mick's usual casual attire that on him never failed to catch a woman's eye.

"Beth, would you rather shadow Mick tonight instead of Savannah? He may need some protection from the female population of the Big Easy," Rayna teased.

"Oh yea," Savannah agreed with a wink.

"Ladies please, you'll embarrass Mick," Josef chuckled.

"I trust him," Beth replied as she smoothed the collar of his black shirt with thin white stripes. She brushed a long blonde hair off the sleeve of his fitted sport coat. "Mick knows he'd have a lot of explaining to do if I smell other women on him."

"You know there is only one woman for me," Mick reminded her waving his left hand in front of her with his commitment ring on it. Beth smiled happily.

"And you, no trying to lose your shadows tonight," Tyson whispered in Savannah's ear as the other vampires helped themselves to liquid refreshment.

"Don't worry," she whispered back. "I promise I will behave." She looked at Beth and Rayna with an impish smile. "Ladies, I do hope that you will enjoy a trip to Divas, I have to interview the other dancers. I am sure you will find it very entertaining," she told them.

"I'm all for broadening my experiences," Rayna answered with a smirk, thinking of the transvestite dancers in the club. She got a kick out of the face Josef made.

"Maybe you can pick up a costume idea for our next "dress up" night," Josef quickly suggested with a wicked grin. Rayna laughed in delight and kissed him swiftly.

"Your wish is my command," she purred. She gave Savannah a more serious look. "I promise that Beth and I will not compromise your investigation, we'll stay in the background."

"I know that," Savannah said guiltily. "I am so sorry for last night's outburst."

"Forget it, we understand the pressure you are under," Rayna assured her. "It's over."

Savannah nodded gratefully and finished her meal. She needed to get back to her world.

*O*O*

Mick and Josef managed to get seated at Tyson's favorite table at Jazzy Blues and ordered scotch. It was just after midnight and the next set was about to begin. Cassandra's appearance on stage sent a buzz through the largely male crowd and Mick was forced to admit she had a lovely voice and an ability to move her audience with it.

On stage, Cassandra was reveling in the spotlight. She loved the power that flowed through her as she manipulated the crowd's emotions with her voice. Her attention was repeatedly drawn to the table she knew that Tyson frequented. She did not expect to see him as she was sure he was playing watchdog for his precious human but the two men seated there intrigued her. On one stroll through the crowd while singing she had determined the two handsome devils were vampires and for once her plans for revenge took a backseat to thoughts of pleasure. The one who looked younger was by far the older vamp and he was vaguely familiar looking. The younger vampire had attributes she could definitely enjoy pursuing. On next break she had every intention of making their acquaintance.

"I think we've been noticed," Mick commented as he sipped his scotch.

"I wonder if she has recognized me yet." Josef mused. Until he had seen her in person he had not been sure she was someone he had met before.

"You know her?" Mick asked in surprise.

"I wasn't sure until I just saw her. One does not forget a vampire like Delilah Armstrong very easily. I met her in New York a few years before Sarah," Josef explained.

"Please tell me you didn't sleep with her," Mick pleaded as he tore his gaze away from the singer and focused on his friend. They really didn't need her to be a scorned lover of Josef's as well.

"Feeling left out?" Josef quipped. "From the smoldering looks she's throwing your way I'm sure we can remedy that."

Mick gave him a murderous look that had Josef laughing.

"No, I did not sleep with her, or anything else I might add. But I did get to see her in action and Tyson's right, she's a cold bitch."

"How delightful," Mick groaned but was relieved that Josef was not a former lover. The feud with Tyson was more than enough of a problem.

"Tyson has a powerful enemy all right. Cassandra makes Lola look all warm and fuzzy," Josef added.

"He mentioned at the commitment that he had a horror story of an ex-girlfriend. At the time I thought no one could be as bad as Coraline," Mick said continuing their conversation in tones the humans around them could not hear.

"Well Coraline is a special case," Josef acknowledged, knowing that she really was only a threat to Mick and Beth's happiness. Cassandra was a whole different problem.

Just as the band's break began, Josef received a phone call and he moved to a quieter spot in the club to take the call. As Cass arrived at the table she adopted a pouty look, sliding into another chair at the table. A waiter immediately delivered a glass of bourbon to her. She turned a megawatt smile on Mick.

"Did I frighten your friend away?" she inquired sweetly.

"Business call, he'll be back," Mick said returning her smile.

"You are not from New Orleans, are you handsome?"

"No."

"And what is your name?" she asked laying one hand over his.

"I'm Mick," he answered, resisting the urge to yank his hand away from her.

"Well Mick, it is nice to meet you. I hope you are enjoying the show."

"You have a lovely voice," Mick replied and did withdraw his hand to reach for his drink. Cassandra noticed the ring on his left hand…married but that had never bothered her in the past.

"Will you be in town long?"

"We are here as long as our friends ask us to stay," Josef replied from behind her. "Hello Delilah."

Cassandra focused on him as he returned to his seat. He knew her name for the 40's, so he had to have been in New York at that time. Her quick mind searched her memory and then it clicked.

"Fitzgerald, wasn't it? Charles as I recall," she said in triumph.

"Very good. It is Josef Kostan these days," he answered smoothly.

She shook his outstretched hand, holding his grasp longer than necessary. How had she missed the attractiveness of this one back then? But his name now tugged at her memory as well. She had heard that name mentioned recently. And then the light dawned on her, Genevieve! Gen had told her that Kostan and others were friends of Moriah and Tyson from Los Angeles. Damn, these two gorgeous men were allied with the enemy.

But that only made it an intriguing challenge and Cassandra loved challenges. She smiled slightly at the thought of outwitting these men, it could be fun.

"Well it certainly is a pleasure to see you again. I must have been blind not to have pursued you back then," she told Josef coyly. With a tantalizing smile she took sip of her bourbon, her mind plotting furiously.

End chapter.

**Cassandra is a clever devil. I do hope that you will continue to read. Remember, I love twists but always have happy endings. Please let me know….good or bad. Thanks.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. But I am still carrying a torch for this show.**

**Thank you again for all the reviews and thanks also to those who have only read. I have been able to write ahead a bit and so I am updating again. **

Chapter 14

Mick had been watching Cassandra and he caught the changing expressions on her face and the gleam that appeared in her eyes. A quick nudge under the table to Josef's foot and he saw his friend pick up on his meaning. They had been found out.

"It was my loss I'm sure," Josef said to Cassandra and took a quick drink. "I'm not sure I could have competed with Patrick Worthington though," he added mentioning the vamp that Delilah had been connected with in the 40's.

"He was not really worth the effort," Cass said dismissively. "And what brings you two into town at this time?" she enquired.

"I have a home here. And we are visiting old friends," Josef replied.

"Perhaps you will bring them along next time to hear me sing. I would love to meet them," she suggested.

"How long will you be performing here?" Mick countered, deciding to do some probing of his own. He touched her hand and smiled. "I am sure they would love to hear you sing."

"My schedule is not set; I will be here as long as necessary," Cassandra responded not thinking her answer through as she looked into his hazel eyes.

"Necessary?" Mick pounced on the word.

"My mistake, I meant to say as long as I wish. The club has invited me to stay indefinitely," Cassandra said with a tight smile. She really needed to be careful with this vamp. Her own needs had been ignored for too long. She got to her feet deciding to stop part of this charade now. It was evident to her that they were aware of her reason for being in town. "Tell Moriah that reinforcements mean nothing. You do not intimidate me and I will not be driven out of town. It has been a pleasure to see you again Charles…or should I say Josef?" She trailed her fingers along Mick's shoulders as she passed behind him. "And I do regret not getting to know you better young Mick," she finished with a husky laugh. With hips swaying she returned to the stage.

"Well that sure didn't go as planned," Josef said sourly.

"No it didn't. She is a smart one," Mick acknowledged. "And we aren't going to frighten her off. She still didn't admit to anything. And we cannot afford to underestimate her."

Josef looked at his empty glass with a frown and then back at Mick.

"Well she knows that Moriah and Tyson aren't alone in this so she may have to change plans. Maybe we have slowed her down some. But you'll forgive me if I have had my fill of jazz for tonight. We've done enough damage here, let's go find our ladies and play bodyguard. Cassandra may find this visit a reason to check in with Savannah again," he suggested.

"Good idea," Mick agreed and they settled their bill and left.

*O*O*

As their night of playing bodyguard wore on, Beth received a text from Savannah that she and Chaz had a crime scene to go to. She included the address and gratefully Rayna started the SUV, tired of sitting there since they returned from the interviews at Divas. She pulled out into the light night traffic, following the unmarked car that they knew Savannah used on the job.

At an upper middle class residential neighborhood they could see two black and whites with their lights flashing were flanking an old brown cargo van that was parked at the curb. Savannah parked behind one and she and Chaz got out to question the police officers that were at present trying to keep back the curious neighbors that were pressing close to the van. Rayna parked around the corner and she and Beth joined the crowd, watching their friend go about her business.

Savannah and Chaz found the officer who responded first to the scene as he was getting off his car radio. He told them that one of the neighbors had called in the complaint that a vehicle was abandoned at the curb all day and they wanted it removed. The initial investigation had revealed no registration and a body in the cargo area.

"This neighborhood prides itself on its curb appeal," the sergeant reported. "The idea of an unsightly, abandoned van had them filing a complaint when they got home from work. Seems they didn't expect it to be still here when they got home."

Chaz went inside the van for a quick look and came back outside quickly. The stench inside was overpowering and he was glad to get out in the fresh air.

"Hey Kojack, I do believe that we have missing dancer number two here," he announced grimly. "Looks like Avery LaRue was just as unlucky as Kelly Williams. Throat is slashed to ribbons but there is very little blood present."

"He died somewhere else," Savannah replied. "That isn't going to help us find the third guy."

"The crime unit is on its way along with the coroner's wagon," the officer told them.

He no sooner spoke than two more vehicles showed up, the crew to process the scene and one of Scott's assistants to take care of the body. They went to work as Savannah and Chaz got out of their way.

"Let's hope that they can find some clues. Fingerprints, dirt….something more than we got with William's body," Chaz sighed.

Savannah didn't answer him. If this was Cassandra's work then there was not much chance that clues were going to be left behind. Scott had confirmed that the first body smelled of vampire and this one would most likely prove the same. It did not leave her much hope for Leslie Mitchell being found alive.

"Sergeant, do you have statements from all the neighbors? Did anyone witness a driver leaving the van this morning?" she asked him.

"I haven't had time to question everyone. I talked to the guy who actually called in the complaint. He's the one over there in the red shirt," he answered indicating a burly, middle aged man talking to a group clustered around him. He seemed to be relishing the attention his neighbors were giving him.

"Chaz, why don't you see what you can learn. I'm sure someone saw something, they just may not remember. Maybe we can at least pin down how long the van's been here. I'll check with the crime unit," Savannah suggested, knowing the skill Chaz had with interviewing witnesses. He had a talent for gathering information that people didn't know they had.

"Sure thing," Chaz agreed pulling out his notebook.

After he left, Savannah scanned the scene and spotted Beth and Rayna standing on the edge of the crowd. She was fully aware that even at that distance they had undoubtedly heard and saw everything that had been discussed.

"You heard?" she said in a normal voice after stepping away from everyone. Both women nodded and Beth gave her a thumb up. Shaking her head and smiling, Savannah once again had to acknowledge that her job would be so much easier with vampire senses. It would be so helpful to be able to get them into the van and see what they could tell her but it went against protocol to bring civilians inside the yellow tape.

She went back to work and supervised the removal of the body with Scott's subordinate. The crime unit left and she looked around for the tow truck that would haul the van to the impound lot. Chaz was still busy with the interviews and no one else was really paying attention to her so she made an impulsive decision. She hurried over to her friends.

"Come quickly. I couldn't get you near the body but I can let you see the van," she said in a rush. "I'm breaking rules but help me out here." They quickly crossed to the van. Without going inside, both Beth and Rayna inhaled and exchanged looks.

"He wasn't killed in there but he wasn't dead very long," Beth told her.

"Definitely vampire," Rayna said. "Female but I don't think the guy saw her face. I can't get much from the little blood that is in there. The smell of death wipes a lot of the clues out."

"I'm sorry Savannah," Beth said. "We really should tell Tyson to go see Scott. The body itself might tell him more."

"Good," Savannah agreed. "And thanks for trying." She saw Chaz heading her way. "Uh oh, here comes my partner. He will have questions about my letting you close. You had better take off."

Both women didn't argue and quickly returned to their place beyond the yellow tape.

"Now who were those women?" Chaz asked as he joined Savannah. A curious glint was in his eyes.

"Possible witnesses," Savannah answered, surprising herself with how easily the lie sprang to her lips. "They called me over and said they were driving by this morning and thought they saw the driver walking away from the van."

"They live in the neighborhood?"

"No not here. One owns a house out on the west side. She was giving her guest an early morning tour," she replied.

"What would bring them out here at this time of night? Why did they come back?" Chaz said suspiciously. "It's pretty late for two gorgeous women to come to a crime scene."

Savannah looked around quickly, trying to come up with a plausible answer. She spotted several news vans parked a half a block away. Reporters were snapping pictures and giving reports to news cameras.

"New travels fast Dupree. They saw the news and decide to be good citizens," she said bluntly as she indicated the reporters.

"Who are they? Do you think they could be a lead? Maybe I should follow up on their statements?" Chaz suggested eagerly. He had not failed to notice both women were good looking.

"Cool your jets Chaz, both of them were wearing wedding bands," Savannah chuckled. "I'm fairly sure they aren't potential dates. And they were rather vague with their description but they both seemed to think the driver was a woman."

"A woman?" Chaz blinked in surprise. "Damn it Kojack, this case just keeps getting stranger." He looked around and noticed that the two women were still standing on the sidelines. He wondered if they really did see something important. There were too many strange things about this case. "What next?" he sighed.

"Don't ask," Savannah advised.

End chapter.

**Thank you for reading. Cassandra has left another clue. Will they be able to prove her involvement before she makes her big move? I do hope you keep reading.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. Tell that to my imagination, it is not willing to listen.**

**Thank you for reading, I am heading out for the holiday weekend but wanted to give you one more chapter before I go. I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 15

"Tyson, you need to get to the morgue and see Scott now. The body of the second dancer is headed there and there wasn't enough blood at the scene to get a good reading," Rayna informed him on the phone when she reached him.

"And just how did you get close enough to the crime scene to check?" Tyson asked.

"Savannah let us come over after the crime unit left. The body was all ready gone," she told him.

"Man, I love that woman," Tyson laughed. "Okay, I'm headed over to see Scott. You take care of my girl," he instructed.

"We will Tyson. You get the answers we need," Rayna responded warmly. She hung up and glanced over at Beth who was just ending a phone call as well.

"Mick and Josef were just busted by Cassandra," Beth informed her. "She knows we are friends of Granny and Tyson's. They are heading here to join us."

"Oh goody, a stakeout with my man," Rayna sighed, her eyes dancing. "I like it."

Beth giggled.

"I don't think we'll be at this scene too long," Beth observed as she saw the crowd dispersing. "However, sitting outside police headquarters with Mick is my idea of a good time."

Rayna watched Savannah issuing instructions to the remaining police.

"She is really in her element, isn't she?" she commented.

"Yes, she is," Beth agreed. "After my share of crime scenes, watching Carl work, I have a great appreciation of how much work it really is. I'm thinking that she is more inclined to wish she had our senses right now."

"I think so too," Rayna stated. She heard Josef's Porsche engine before Beth did. "The guys are here," she announced.

Moments later the two men sauntered over.

"Looks like we have crime scene junkies on our hands. Mick I believe Beth is a bad influence on my Rayna," Josef quipped as he came up and hugged Rayna from behind.

"I rather like that in a woman," Mick replied as he hooked an arm around Beth's waist. "Could you indentify the vamp that did this?"

"Couldn't tell without more blood. Definitely female," Beth said leaning up for a kiss. "So she figured out your connection to Granny and Tyson?" she teased.

"I think Genevieve gave her a heads up," Mick answered. "And I think she recognized Josef's name. You're pretty good at this, maybe you should drop the magazine and become my partner," Mick grinned.

"Tempting offer Mick, but I think I'm a better editor than a PI," Beth said with a pleased smile. "But we do make a good team and I am glad we could help."

"Well team….it looks like Savannah is leaving, so it is time to get back to body guard duty," Josef announced as Chaz and Savannah were getting into their car.

Rayna handed her keys to Mick.

"I'm riding with Josef," she told them with a grin. "You two can arm wrestle for who is driving." She took Josef's hand and they headed for the Porsche. Mick dangled the keys in front of Beth teasingly.

"You drive, I'll give directions," Beth informed him with a grin. Mick laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Yes dear, direct away," he instructed and they headed for the SUV.

*O*O*

Tyson finished talking to Rayna and headed over to the morgue. This time he planned to get a look at the body while it was still fresh. Scott's opinion was usually very good but this situation was getting too personal and he had to see and scent for himself. It was imperative that he link Cassandra to these crimes. With the high profile deaths and the city looking into it closely, the fear that their secret could be released to the human public made any actions he took against her valid. That she also had implied threats against Savannah made him all the more eager to find that proof.

At the morgue he headed down to the autopsy room where Scott all ready had the body on the table. He waited in the doorway while Scott's assistants were setting things up. When Scott noticed him, he sent his people off to deal with other things and motioned for Tyson to come in.

Tyson came to the table and inhaled, picking up the last memories of Avery LaRue. Pain, terror and confusion had occupied the dancer's last moments on earth. LaRue's memories clearly showed that he had never seen the face of the woman who had drugged him and he had been blindfolded once he was awake. The shock and fear that accompanied his final minutes of life as his blood was drained out of him were powerful. The scent of the woman who did this was familiar and Tyson smiled in satisfaction.

"Is it Cassandra?" Scott asked. "I couldn't tell it's been too long since I've had the pleasure of her company." Sarcasm was laced in his voice; he remembered too well how he almost lost his best friend. But it had been too long since he had seen Cass.

"It is," he confirmed. "But she has been careful. The victim didn't see her and this body has sat a long time in the hot van. I am picking up on his fear and pain, she tortured this guy. Damn it Scott, I'm not letting her get away with this," Tyson swore angrily. "I need to go get her now."

"Slow down bro," Scott cautioned, concerned at how angry Tyson was. "Let me see what else I can learn from the body when I examine it. Don't forget there is one more guy out there who may still be alive. We need to find him."

"She has threatened Savannah," Tyson protested.

"Has she?" Scott asked bluntly.

"Hell yes. Scott you remember her, she doesn't have to come out and say it. I know she wants to hurt me through Savannah. She still blames me for killing Marco," Tyson insisted.

Scott looked at his friend in understanding. He could see how the game this woman is playing with him was taking its toll. The fear he felt for his lady was putting him right on the edge of a desperate action.

"I know you believe all that and Tyson, I believe it too. But while this is enough to go after her without retaliation, you need to stop and think about this. Really man, do you want to kill her and maybe not find the third dancer before he dies? He may still be alive," Scott said trying to reason with him. He needed to calm Tyson down. "Play this smart Tyson. Don't you think that Cassandra will know that you will pick up her scent on the body? She is baiting you. You do not want her calling the shots on how this goes down. Don't let her control you."

Tyson stood beside the table, his head hanging as he gripped the edge in support. He knew Scott made sense and he was right. And he hated that fact. Sure, given Cassandra's actions, he could move against her and be able to defend what he did but that would not save the third human if he was still alive. Cassandra would know that he would get to see the bodies and she wanted him to come after her. It was an invitation to make a hasty move just as Granny had predicted.

"You're right," he sighed in frustration. "Thanks Scott, just when did you get so smart?"

"You have always underestimated me buddy," Scott chuckled, his dark face brightening in relief. He had not liked seeing his friend so close to making a fatal mistake. And Scott liked Savannah; he liked what she did for Tyson. Threatening the human had been the best way to push Tyson into hasty actions. No matter how skilled Tyson was, he would be going against a 600 year old vamp that had almost killed him the last time they met. "Plan your next move carefully Tyson and don't forget your friends are willing to help. That includes Shani and Teresa."

Tyson nodded, touched that his friends would have his back.

"Thanks, I'll remember that," he said gratefully. "I promise to think before I leap.  
Get me the full report of this autopsy, okay? I sure could use a lead to where he died."

"Will do. Now go watch over your lady and let me do my work," Scott ordered. "I'm sure Kostan and St. John would like a break from guard duty. Let them go play with their ladies."

"Really Scott, thanks. I appreciate your help," Tyson said sincerely.

"No problem. I like Savannah; I don't want Cassandra getting her hands on her either. If you need me to watch over her I can rearrange my schedule some. Shani has offered to help out as well."

Tyson crossed to his friend and gathered him into a quick brotherly hug. Scott had been his closest friend his whole vampire life, the two had been turned within the same year. As newbies they had hung out together and a solid friendship had been formed. He knew Scott meant the offer he made and he could trust him to protect Savannah. It was not the first time he had stepped up to watch Tyson's back.

"Just get me everything you can on these two deaths, okay? I need to prove that Cass is behind this and where she has that third guy. Thanks buddy," he told the ME as he took a final look at the body.

"I will. Just don't do anything stupid or I will personally kick your ass," Scott ordered grinning.

"Like you could do that," Tyson shot back as he headed for the door. "Don't go getting all delusional on me."

"Just remember who digs all those slugs out of you. And who got you through your fledgling phase. I want you to stay out of trouble so you can start attending my poker games again," Scott told him.

Tyson paused in the doorway.

"Sure, it is your money to lose," Tyson laughed and headed out.

End chapter.

**So now we have proof but that doesn't mean it is over. Cass has her counter move to make. I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are always welcome. Thanks.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. But I am still here anyway.**

**Thank you so much for the lovely reviews. I am home from the long weekend and I hope to post a bit more quickly for a bit.**

Chapter 16

Tyson managed to find a free parking spot across from police headquarters, just behind Josef's Porsche. He could see the SUV parked across the street and a few yards up from the building. Once again he was struck by how fortunate he was not to be dealing with Cassandra alone. He went to both vehicles and sent his friends home, telling them to have some fun. After sending Savannah a text informing her he was outside, he settled back to wait in the car. She would buzz him back when she was ready to leave the building.

A half hour later he got her text and minutes later she emerged from the building with Chaz.

"Are you kidding me, is Tyson playing chauffer for you?" Chaz exclaimed when he spotted Tyson leaning against his car on the opposite side of the street.

"You're just jealous that I get to ride in the Mustang. I've seen you mooning over Tyson's ride," Savannah laughed.

"No, I want to drive the Mustang," Chaz corrected with a grin. "Leggett's got it bad for you Kojack. Should I be shopping for a wedding gift soon?"

Savannah punched him in the upper arm and made a face.

"There are no wedding bells ringing any time soon Dupree. But I will tell you this; you should find one woman and concentrate on her. Playing the field gets old, settle down," Savannah said sincerely.

"Don't go all "Dear Abby" on me, I'm not sure I can handle that," Chaz chuckled. He really did like this woman; she was a sharp partner and a good friend.

"Just get serious Chaz, life is too short to mess around," Savannah added gravely. "Find a lady who can hang in there for the long haul." She impulsively patted the shoulder she had struck and then hurried across the street to join Tyson.

Chaz laughed and waved goodbye. He headed down the block to where his ride was parked in the department's lot.

From the rooftop above, Cassandra crouched and watched with interest. It had been a full night and she needed more information before putting her final plans in motion. First some freezer time and then she knew exactly the right person who would give her that information.

*O*O*

As the afternoon wore on Genevieve LaCroix was in her lovely office with the blinds drown to hide the late day sun. She concentrated on her computer screen not liking the numbers reflected on the spread sheet before her. Ever since the fiasco with Raphael Maurico, Genevieve has been struggling to rebuild her business and regain her wealth. It had slowly been growing back to former levels but not as quickly as she would have liked. She provided an excellent product and she knew with time the community would forgive her, but this lag in business did not improve her feelings for Tyson and Granny.

Suddenly with no warning her door flew open and Cassandra strode in unannounced. Cursing her receptionist's ineptitude, Gen quickly shut down the computer screen and gave the older vampire a welcoming smile.

"Cassandra, what a wonderful surprise. What are you doing here?" she asked trying to hide her surprise and concern. Fear flashed briefly in her light brown eyes.

Cassandra smiled back at her as she scented the petite woman's fear and took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"You have a lovely office my dear." She paused, enjoying the way Genevieve squirmed under her gaze. "The last time we spoke you mentioned some friends of Tyson's from Los Angeles. I wish to know more about them."

"Why would you want that?" Genevieve stalled.

Cassandra's genial expression went harsh in a hurry and she frowned at the woman.

"Do not play coy with me Genevieve. I know you only care about yourself and you hate Moriah. I wish to know everything you know about Josef Kostan and handsome Mick. And I know you can tell me all I wish to know," she commanded.

Genevieve swallowed slightly and reached for the bottom drawer in her desk. She brought out a folder and placed it in her lap. Opening it she withdrew an 8 x 10 photo, placing it on the desk facing Cassandra. A smiling, boyish face with intense brown eyes stared out of the photo.

"Josef Kostan as he is known these days; is a billionaire hedge fund trader living in Los Angeles and one of the oldest in the city. I got these photos from a photographer who worked a publicity party he threw for Rayna's book release a while back. He recently bought Edward Rossier's mansion on the west side of town and evidently has known Moriah since they were in Europe," she recited from memory. She then placed a photo of Rayna next to it.

"Rayna Kameron, now using the name Rayna Kostan. The story is they revived an old European custom of a commitment ceremony last year and are now officially a couple. Moriah treats her like a daughter since Rayna spent time here in the late 1800s. Somehow she has managed to latch onto Josef and set herself up for eternity," Genevieve said sourly.

Cassandra laughed lightly at her tone and picked up the picture to study the lovely woman's image.

"Careful Gen dear, your claws are showing," she chided. "I don't think I've ever met her. Kostan I met in New York in the 40s."

Genevieve blinked in surprise at that but then brought out a third photograph and laid it on the desk. Her fingers lingered on image of Mick's face.

"And then there is handsome Mick indeed," she said warmly. "He is Mick St. John, a private investigator in Los Angeles. He is a young vamp but he comes from a distinguished bloodline. Have you ever heard of Coraline Duvall?"

A spark of interest lit Cassandra's eyes. She nodded and picked up Mick's photo.

"Word is that Coraline married and then sired Mick in the 50s. I have heard he didn't appreciate her gift and tried to kill her. It is also said that they had a very ugly falling out and it had a lot to do with this little tart," Gen finished, venom dripping in her voice as she placed Beth's picture on the desk last. "This is Beth Turner who has just taken to using the last name of St. John. Mick turned her a little over a year ago. There is a complicated tale of a Coraline, Mick and Beth triangle that I have only heard pieces of. But I do know that Beth is a descendant of Coraline's brother Philippe."

Cassandra sat back in her chair and smiled in satisfaction as she examined all four photos. Knowing your enemy was always a smart thing.

"Very good Genevieve, you have been a great deal of help," she approved.

"Will they be a problem to your plans for Tyson?" Genevieve inquired curiously.

Cassandra froze and turned an icy glare on the woman.

"I have stated no plans for Tyson. Please be very clear on that point. I met Mick and Josef at the club last night. I'm merely curious and I knew if anyone had the information I wanted it would be you," she stated and replaced the photos on the desk. Rising to her feet she favored the small woman with a cold smile. "Thank you for the information, you have proved very useful." Without another word, she walked out leaving behind her an annoyed vampire. Genevieve might have hated how the woman treated her but she felt a wave of relief wash over her to have the woman leave the room.

"You aren't fooling anyone Cassandra dear," she sneered under her breath as she replaced the photos in the file. "I almost hope Moriah cuts you to ribbons and displays your head on a spike. I am not your hired help."

She quickly replaced the file in her desk drawer and sat back, drumming one set of well-manicured fingernails on the desktop. She didn't like two of the options that she was presented with. There was no loyalty in her to Cassandra, the woman was an arrogant bitch but her power was frightening. But the thought of going to Granny Fortuna and admitting any collusion with Cassandra was not an appealing choice either.

No, Genevieve decided that option three would be her best course of action. Sitting back and letting events play out would be the safest way to handle things. She had just started rebuilding her business and she would not risk it again by taking sides. Granny and Tyson could deal with Cassandra without her help. She had nothing to gain by running to them and telling on Cass.

Cassandra had left NOF, Inc and headed to the southern part of town. When she had first arrived in New Orleans she had needed a safe place to carry out her plans and she had found a couple of warehouses in a section of town that was never kept up after Katrina had hit. There was one warehouse that was being used by one of the smaller Crewes to keep their Mardi Gras floats. In late summer no one bothered to check on them and security was lax. It had been the perfect place to bring her three captives and to dispose of them as she pleased.

A plan was forming in her head, a plan that would bring Savannah to her with no interference from her vampire bodyguards. Let Moriah and Tyson believe they could protect her and follow her around all night. They would not be able to stop her from coming to Cassandra when she summoned the human. But she would need to act quickly; to wait longer would only give the others, led by that PI a chance to find her hiding place. Tomorrow in the daylight she would use the lever that would bring Savannah to her. She knew just the thing that would bring the human out of her sanctuary without protest.

Tonight would be Cassandra's final performance at Jazzy Blues, she would miss the spotlight but it was time to end this. As she parked her car outside the large, quiet building she contemplated the drain that this night and the next day would be on her. She needed to be well fed and she smiled as she thought of Leslie Mitchell waiting inside, he would make a lovely final meal before her busy day.

End chapter.

**Thank you so much for reading. It is time for things to move into their final stages. Cassandra is ready to act. I do hope you will continue with me to the conclusion of her plans. I love your opinions.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. Maybe I should seek therapy for this addiction…?**

**I appreciate the support you have given me through this story. I hope you find the next few chapters interesting.**

Chapter 17

With Savannah working that night and Tyson pursuing what leads he had on the case, Mick and Beth decided to be Savannah's shadows. Beth loved the idea of some time alone with Mick and eagerly agreed to go. Josef watched them leave, relieved that he would not have to explain that Moriah had called and requested to meet with he and Rayna alone. He did not relish the argument that Mick would have put up if he had known.

Rayna met Granny and Robert at the door and ushered them back to Josef's office. He was just finishing a call to LA and ended it when his guests appeared. With a quick handshake with Robert and hug for Granny, Josef indicated they take a seat on the couch while Rayna got everyone a glass of blood laced scotch. Resuming his former seat, he sipped his drink while Rayna perched on a corner of the desk.

"Glad you are back Robert. Moriah could use some stress relief," Josef chuckled. He was not eager to get to what he was sure Moriah wanted to bring up.

"I have missed her as well," Robert said taking Granny's hand and raising it to his lips. "It is good to be home."

Moriah smiled at him warmly and then looked at the younger couple, her eyes serious. There was no time to delay this discussion.

"I fear that time is growing short. Cassandra is aware of our interest and she paid Genevieve a visit today." Both Josef and Rayna looked surprised. "No, Genevieve is not confiding in me but Robert is paying one of her vamp employees to keep a close eye and ear on what happens in that office. It is a shame that Genevieve and Cassandra's first meeting happened elsewhere or I would have known she was in town sooner."

"Cassandra came looking for information on the two of you and Mick and Beth," Robert added. "Your visit to the club has made her very curious."

"I met her in New York in the 40s," Josef replied. "It did not take her long to figure we were friends of yours. We hoped to discourage her with greater numbers but I don't think she scares easily," Josef said in frustration.

"I don't think she will easily be dissuaded from her plans," Granny confirmed. "And I believe she is feeling pressured. We must be vigilant."

Rayna had been listening quietly to the conversation and did not like the impression she was picking up from Granny. There was something the older vampire was not saying.

"What else is there to worry about Granny? If we are protecting Savannah at work and she is safe here during the daylight, what else can happen? She will not have a chance to kill her."

"If Cassandra is as smart as we know she is, she has some plan to get her hands on Savannah. And if she does, there is a fate worse than death," Moriah answered solemnly.

"I wondered if you were thinking the same thing," Josef said, drawing a shocked look from Rayna. He had been keeping something from her and that was very unlike him.

"What is worse than her killing Savannah?" Rayna asked looking around at all the older vampires. It was clear that Robert was not surprised by the direction this conversation was going in.

"There is a deliberate feral turning," Moriah explained gently. "Cassandra has expressed great interest in whether Savannah wishes to join us. If she takes her, goes out of town to turn her and then abandons her, Savannah could go feral. Savannah's knowledge of vampire life and rules would not help if the trauma of the turning is too great. Even with intervention sometimes those newly turned cannot deal with a cruel and vicious turning. They are not able to adapt to living among humans and must be destroyed."

Shocked, Rayna sought Josef's eyes, hoping this was just Granny being overly dramatic. He nodded in confirmation.

"But who would do that? It breaks all our rules," she stammered.

"It was a more common practice back in the old days in Europe," Josef told her. "When the human population got wise to vampires and started to hunt them in mobs, some sadistic vamps found they could create and release feral offspring on the villages, eliminating the threat and they did not have to get their own hands dirty. They did tortured turnings that created vamps that did not reason and would not stop in the need to satisfy their blood lust. These days most feral vamps are just the result of careless vampires and we deal with them quickly. Back then it was a way to stop the mobs and the vamps didn't care if some of the newbies died in the process."

"Would Cassandra be that cruel?" Rayna asked in wonder. "Could even she do that to another being just for revenge?" The thought of Tyson finding Savannah as a feral vampire and being forced to kill her rather than help her was unthinkable. It would destroy him to have to make that choice.

"We won't let that happen," Josef said quickly, hoping to ease her mind. He felt Cassandra was fully capable of something that cruel. She had shown a blatant disregard for the rules in the past and he had witnessed her nasty streak in New York. Moriah's suggestion was not that much of an impossibility.

"Have you told Tyson about this?" Rayna asked in concern.

"No," Granny said slowly, Rayna's question made her uncomfortable. "I do not wish to add to the pressure he is all ready under. It is enough that he worries that Cassandra wishes Savannah dead."

Rayna understood Granny's reasoning but she was unhappy with keeping the other possibilities from Tyson. And she didn't like the obvious exclusion of Mick and Beth from this conversation as well. Now was not the time to be keeping secrets from each other.

"I understand sparing him more worry but I don't like keeping things from him. And why are we not sharing this with Mick and Beth?" she asked pointedly.

"This is a sensitive subject among the community," Robert answered. "We have kept this from many of the younger vampires. It is such a heinous action that when the practice was outlawed centuries ago we found it wiser to not let anyone know of it and give those who have little regard for the humans we live among any ideas."

"Mick has a strong sense of morality and I made the decision to not burden him or Tyson with this possibility. We do not know if this is Cassandra's intention for Savannah and if Tyson or Mick thinks that she might do this they will not act wisely. They will run on pure anger to prevent it. I wanted to make you and Josef aware that it might be her intention. It is a practice best left in the ancient history books and the fewer who know of it the better," Granny said firmly. "I made the decision to keep them in the dark and I will stand by it."

Josef had gotten up and gone to her, placing his hands on her shoulders and massaged them lightly.

"I'm sorry Beauty, but I agree with Moriah and Robert. I am sure that Mick, Beth and Tyson can handle the knowledge but let's not worry them if this is not Cassandra's plan. It is enough that we know and can watch out for it."

"I have a friend searching for where Cassandra is spending her days. She has not purchased or rented anything in New Orleans in her name but there are trails to follow, it is just taking time," Robert said trying to change the direction of this conversation. Granny nodded.

"She has managed to elude the man I had following her after she is done at Jazzy's. She makes use of the human population to lose shadows and since I paid her that visit the other night she has gathered a small entourage of humans to prevent me from confronting her again. Any move I would try against her now would result in the loss of innocent human life and I cannot bring myself to sacrifice them and risk exposure to the public," she explained in frustration.

"She certainly has planned for all the possibilities," Rayna grumbled angrily.

"I told you she was smart," Granny reminded her.

"There is the reality that Savannah may need to disappear for a while," Robert said thoughtfully. "It may be the only way to protect her."

"Good luck with that," Josef snorted. "We've all ready been down that path. Our stubborn human is in the middle of a major investigation that she feels she dare not leave. You missed the fireworks the other night when Tyson made that very suggestion."

"Strings can be pulled that would preserve her standing on the force," Robert said smugly.

"I do like the way you think," Josef chuckled. Neither man was shy about using their money and influence to get what they wanted.

"Let us save that for a last choice," Moriah suggested. "I would prefer we deal with this without going behind Savannah's back."

"I am pleased to hear you say that," Rayna said in relief. "Savannah is beginning to seriously consider what joining us could mean to her. I would hate to see us break the trust with her. If you had seen her working the crime scene you would see how much this career means to her."

"She cannot continue this career if she is dead," Josef reminded her gently. He drew her off the desk edge and into his arms. "First things first, save her life and then let her choose her future."

"Then we have to act soon, no matter what," Rayna insisted.

"That is our intention child," Moriah assured her. "Tomorrow night Robert and I will follow her no matter how cleverly she tries to shake us. The time for waiting is done."

*O*O*

Tyson had again relieved Mick and Beth two hours before Savannah's shift ended. He did like the fact that Cassandra had actually given him a reason to be closer to his lady. The drive into work and then back out to the Kostan house was a pleasant way to begin and end their nights. He liked the easy small talk and helping her wind down after a busy shift that came with the rides. It was a surprising feeling for someone who had felt he would be alone for his long vampire life. More and more he was sure that Granny was right, he and Savannah were fated.

When they reached the house just before dawn the couple headed upstairs without checking in with the others. They disappeared into the room and shout out everything but their need for each other. Savannah could not bring herself to talk about her changing feelings about being turned, there would be time to discuss that later and Tyson was content to not break the good mood she was in. They lost themselves in the moment and Tyson held her close as she drifted off into a dreamless sleep. Then he reluctantly headed to his freezer.

End chapter.

**Do you think that Cassandra has that fate in mind for Savannah? I am curious. Feedback feeds the muse; I hope I haven't lost you. Thanks for reading.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I will continue to play with their characters until I run out of ideas.**

**Thanks to all who have supported me throughout this story. We are now getting to the heart of the matter, time for Cassandra to make her move.**

Chapter 18

The phone was ringing, tearing Savannah from her sleep. She had gotten to sleep only a few hours before and this interruption had her cursing as she reached for her phone. With eyes tightly shut, her hand finally found the offending instrument and she rolled over on her back. She brought it close enough and opened her eyes to read the caller ID. She stared at it in annoyance through bleary eyes.

"Damn it Dupree, why are you calling at this hour?" she demanded as she answered it.

"Kojack….I need help. What is going on here….?" Chaz' desperate plea echoed in her ear as it was cut short. Fear gripping her tightly, Savannah bolted upright sleepiness vanishing in an instant.

"Chaz, what is wrong? Where are you?" she asked anxiously. Her stomach was tying itself in knots with fear.

"Your partner is unable to answer at the moment Savannah. I am afraid that he is unconscious and will not be able to respond. If you wish for him to stay alive, listen very closely to what I have to say," a cruel voice answered her. "You know….I find him a very attractive morsel, I could really enjoy getting to know him better."

"Cassandra, don't you touch him," Savannah said angrily.

"Now Savannah my pet, you are in no position to dictate terms to me. He is unharmed at the moment but I am not inclined to be patient at this time. You must do as I say or I cannot guarantee his safety. I must tell you, he smells just too tempting to ignore," she taunted.

"You had better not hurt him Cassandra or I will fill you full of silver," Savannah swore as she jumped out of bed and began to gather her clothes together.

"Brave words dear girl but you do not make the rules here," Cassandra replied harshly. "You will follow my instructions or I will turn your partner into dinner."

"Just what do you want Cassandra?" Savannah asked her voice tight with anger. She felt she knew the answer but she wanted the vampire to keep talking and not touch Chaz.

"Why I want you dear girl. I want you to come to me," Cass said sweetly. "I will text you an address, I want no mistake where you are to come and I want you to come alone. I will know if you bring your vampire friends and if you do, your partner will be the first to die. Are you brave enough to come alone?" the vampire dared.

"I told you I wasn't afraid of you," Savannah snarled into the phone. This vampire was not going to get the better of her. She struggled to get into her jeans with one hand as she tried to keep the woman talking. "And Chaz had better be all right or I will make you pay."

"Oh I do like your spunk. Come quickly little one and this handsome boy will never know he was almost a snack. And Savannah, I do mean you should come alone," Cassandra warned.

"Just send me the address," Savannah bit out tersely. "And make sure that you do not touch Chaz." She hung up and waited impatiently for the text to come through as she pulled on the rest of her clothes. Her mind whirled at what to do next when the phone buzzed with the incoming text. Grabbing a pen she wrote the address on a pad of paper beside the bed.

Cassandra had made her demands clear. She was to come alone and Savannah knew enough of vampires to know that she would be able to tell if the others came with her. Savannah could not risk Chaz' life by not obeying but she was not going to leave without leaving some clue behind for Tyson to follow. Twice she stepped toward the door that led to the freezer room but stopped. She was sure that Cassandra would do exactly what she threatened and she would have to go alone. With a resigned sigh she knew she would have to settle for leaving the pad of paper with the address behind as the only way to direct the others. She grabbed her gun and holstered it as she left the pad prominently in the middle of the bed.

"Wake up early Tyson," she whispered and angrily brushed a tear away. She did not need the weakness of tears at this moment. Quietly she left the house.

Finding the address was easy enough, she had gotten to know the city well in the short time she had lived here. She pulled up to the warehouse where a nondescript older Chevy sedan was parked. Clearly Cassandra was careful not to draw attention to herself and with no sign of Chaz' truck it was obvious that she had brought him here in the car. It worried Savannah what Cass had done to take the man and what did he might have learned about his captor.

They were parked in front of a large garage door with a smaller service door next to it. The small door stood slightly ajar, an invitation to enter. Savannah drew her weapon and advanced through the entrance with extreme caution. She paused just inside, letting her eyes adjust to the dimness of the large building. Hulking shapes of Mardi Gras floats stood in rows, dwarfing her and impeding her sight into the center of the building.

A heavy silence hung in the cavernous room, as she silently moved forward. She hugged the floats as she moved from one shadow to another. Knowing that Cassandra would most likely smell her and hear her, she still followed procedure and kept her gun at the ready as she moved toward where she felt she would find her quarry.

"Welcome Savannah, I see you are prompt," Cassandra's voice stopped her cold. "Continue the way you are headed, we are waiting just beyond the pirate ship."

Savannah pressed against the float she was next to and looked up; it did indeed resemble a pirate ship. Moving toward the front of it she crouched down to look under the wheels. She could see a chair and a man's feet. Creeping forward more she got a better view and saw it was Chaz tied to a chair, his head slumped on his chest, duct tape covering his eyes. She could see his chest moving and she let out her breath slowly, relieved he was still alive. Cassandra could be seen pacing just beyond him but suddenly paused and returned to her captive. Lifting his head by the hair, she stroked his cheek and looked toward the spot where Savannah hid.

"No more playing games Savannah, I want you here now," she said sharply.

Savannah complied slowly, never lowering her weapon. As she came around the front of the float, the smell of death struck her and drew her attention to the rear of the float. Her spirits fell as she realized that there would be no rescue of Leslie Mitchell. The bitter taste of failure rose in her throat and she vowed not to let Chaz become the fourth victim of Cassandra. She raised her gun to center on Cass' heart.

"So there you are. And my dear girl, did I not tell you that that little toy doesn't frighten me?" Cassandra chided. "Put the pop gun down now or I snap his neck." She took a firm hold on Chaz' chin. Savannah lowered her gun but didn't drop it.

"Let him go Cassandra," she ordered.

"Well I would be pleased to my dear but as you can see, he is unconscious. Leaving will be difficult for him at present. Not that it matters because we won't be staying here," she shrugged.

"Just what do you want?" Savannah asked impatiently. If the vampire intended to kill her she did not want to play some drawn out game. She wanted to have Cass' intentions spelled out so that she could plan a counter move.

In a flash, Cassandra was beside her, grasping her shoulders. She hesitated a moment when the human pressed her gun into her side.

"Even silver in my side will not stop me from breaking your neck. Oh my silly little human, I do not intend to take your life, I have much greater plans for you," the vampire laughed and knocked the weapon away with ease. Savannah struck at the woman, trying to inflict some type of pain on her.

"What are your plans then? If not my life then just what do you want?" Savannah asked desperately.

"I want Tyson to be forced to turn you. I want him to know what it is like to create a vampire. He cannot understand what it is like to lose a fledgling if he has never sired one. I plan to give him the opportunity," the woman growled, her eyes silver. "Then we will play this game again and I will end you."

"You are insane," Savannah gasped, trying to break free of the tight hold. Cassandra laughed and then threw her back against the float. Striking her head, Savannah slumped to the floor. Cocking her head to one side, Cass listened to the steady beat of the detective's heart and she smiled in satisfaction. This was going well.

She turned back to the human male still bound to the chair and sighed in regret. He really did smell good and she would have liked a taste. But Savannah would not be unconscious long and she did not have time to indulge her whims. She dropped an envelope at Chaz' feet and went to pick up Savannah up off the floor. Tyson would end up here sooner or later she was sure and that note would send him to her. Feeling very pleased with things, she carried the human from the warehouse.

*O*O*

A pounding on Tyson's freezer brought him out of his sound sleep. He blinked several times, seeing Josef's image above him, distorted by the frosted glass. Releasing the latch, he sat up and glared at his host.

"There had damn well better be a fire cause I haven't gotten much sleep. Why the early wakeup call?" he grumbled.

"I just got one of my own. I had one of the freshies keeping an eye out and Ted just noticed that Savannah's car is gone. He saw it a half hour ago so she can't be gone longer than that. Your girl is up to something," Josef said and waved a pad of paper in front of him.

Tyson snatched the paper from Josef's hand and studied the hurriedly written address. He knew the area, he knew the buildings that were located there were perfect for hiding hostages.

"Is there anything else she might have left behind?" he asked as he climbed out of the freezer.

"I'm not the detective here," Josef commented. "I saw the paper as I came through the room to get you. But I do think that Savannah is in major trouble."

Dread was building in Tyson as he brushed past Josef and headed into the empty bedroom. He had to agree with the man, this could mean only one thing. Cassandra had struck.

End chapter.

**So there you have it. Cass has managed to get her target to come to her. Let me know your thoughts. Thumbs up or down? Thank you.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. And my obsession continues.**

**Thank you for reading. Let us continue with this story shall we?**

Chapter 19

Tyson hurried to the bedroom and did a quick search through Savannah's things looking for any more clues. He was relieved to see she had taken her weapon although he expected she would. There were no other clues but he could still sense the conflict she had gone through before leaving.

"She must have gotten a phone call; Cassandra must have called and forced her to leave. There must have been some type of threat, Savannah would never have left unless she felt she had no choice," he told Josef.

"I am sure that Cassandra would have made sure there was no other way," Josef agreed.

"Tyson…..Josef…," Mick said poking his head in the door. His arm shot out blocking Beth back when he saw Tyson's state of undress. She halted, catching on immediately, a small smile on her lips. "Where is Savannah? What is going on?"

"We have an address. I'm going after her," Tyson said tersely.

"We will all meet downstairs and then go after her," Josef corrected. "Everyone needs to get dressed," he added looking pointedly at Mick's lounge pants and Beth's robe. He ushered them both down the hall to change.

It was minutes later that they all gathered in the dining room where Juanita had blood out waiting for them. Everyone helped themselves, preparing for whatever waited ahead.

"Savannah left sometime in the last hour but she left the address of a warehouse on the south edge of town. I know the area and some of the smaller Crewes store their Mardi Gras floats. It is a pretty deserted location. I can only figure that she'd leave without waking me is that she had no other choice. Cassandra has done something to force her to come to her," Tyson summed up the situation as he drank his blood.

"Then let's not waste time," Josef spoke up. He looked a Rayna. "Beauty, call Moriah and let her and Robert know what is going on."

"And it would be a good idea to alert Shani and Teresa to have the Cleaner crew ready. There may be a mess when this is over," Mick added.

"You don't want us to come along, do you?" Beth asked suspiciously.

"I'm not trying to keep you out if it but we need to cover a lot of ground in a hurry," Mick countered. He did not want a fight with Beth right now. "We need to separate to do it."

"Rayna, why don't you and Beth search Cassandra's dressing room at Jazzy's? She may have left some clues there and we need every piece of information in case she isn't at the warehouse anymore," Tyson asked urgently.

"Of course Tyson," Rayna agreed. She could see how tightly wound up Tyson was. They needed to do whatever it took to find where Cass had Savannah. She shot a quick look at Beth and saw her friend nod. The need to check multiple locations meant they had to separate. Beth understood.

"Get going but keep us informed," Beth ordered as she grabbed Mick's coat front. She pulled him down for a quick, fierce kiss. "Be careful."

"You've got it," he answered with a smile.

"Take care….and rescue Savannah," Rayna ordered as she hugged Josef quickly.

"We will. You see if you can find out where they might run to," he promised and kissed her tenderly.

"Guys….let's roll," Tyson said impatiently from the doorway. "You can catch up," he then growled and turned away from them and left. Mick and Josef hurried to catch up.

"Let's pack some bottles of blood; I have a bad feeling about this. We need to be prepared," Rayna said seriously, looking at Beth.

Beth nodded, her own stomach tight, knowing that things were not good for Savannah. She followed Rayna to the kitchen to get a cooler and blood.

*O*O*

Savannah slowly regained consciousness in an uncomfortable position on a soft surface. Her arms were awkwardly bound behind her and her face was buried in a familiar fuzzy pillow. As her brain cleared she realized that she was lying on her own couch in her own apartment. Blinking her eyes open and she swiveled her head to look around the room. It looked just as she had left it except for the vampire sitting in the chair opposite her. Savannah struggled to a sitting position.

"Well my little human is awake," Cassandra mocked.

Savannah tried to swallow the thrill of fear that surged up inside her. Giving this woman the chance to smell fear on her was not an option. Instead she focused on the anger she felt to have her home invaded by this creature. The memory of what led to this moment came back to her and she remembered her partner. What had happened to Chaz?

"What did you do to Chaz?" she demanded, wincing has her head pounded.

"That handsome boy who is your partner? He is still alive. But I do wish I had had time to drain him but I needed to concentrate on you my dear," Cassandra smirked. "It is time to put the rest of my plan in motion."

"And you think you can force Tyson to turn me?" Savannah asked incredulously, remembering what Cass had told her in the warehouse. "And that he will stand by and let you come back to kill me later? Where is the sense in that?"

"Marco was young and I did not want to lose him. There is a pain to having a fledgling die when you do care for them. And I don't care what Moriah says, I cared for Marco." Cassandra paused for a moment, real pain in her violet eyes and then it vanished as it was replaced by a calculating look as she gazed at her captive. "I know exactly what Tyson will do. I want him in pain. Does that frighten you my pet?"

"I am not your pet," Savannah snapped.

Cassandra laughed at the brave front that this human presented. Under any other circumstances this human would really make a wonderful vampire. Too bad Tyson had been squeamish and had not turned her earlier; Cassandra would have enjoyed stalking this one if she had been a young vamp. Now she could only set the stage so Tyson would follow through and finally turn her. She would relish coming back to face off against this woman later.

"Settle down girl, Tyson will be here soon I am sure." When Savannah looked puzzled, Cassandra smiled indulgently. "You did leave him a clue as to where you were going didn't you? I would be disappointed if you didn't. I have spent time studying you; you would not come meekly to me without a plan."

Savannah slumped back against the arm of the couch. This was not going well and it seemed that Cassandra was always one step ahead. She knew that Tyson would go to the warehouse but how would he find her here? And what kind of danger was he walking into; he would not let Cassandra do what she wished without a fight.

Cassandra smiled cruelly.

"Don't worry little one, Tyson will know where we are and he will come. I have left him a clue of my own," she said sweetly.

*O*O*

Tyson skidded the Mustang to a stop next to Savannah's VW Beetle sitting outside the warehouse. His stomach was churning with the fear that he was too late. Was Savannah still alive? Had too much time passed? He was out of the car and charging the door as Josef stopped his Porsche next to the Mustang. Mick flung himself out of the car and caught Tyson before he could enter the service door.

"Tyson, be smart about this," Mick urged him as he grabbed his arm. "Don't just charge in there without us."

"Savannah is probably in there Mick! Are you saying when it was Beth in danger you didn't just charge right in?" Tyson snarled in anger. His eyes were desperate.

"Of course I did and I often got my ass kicked because of it," Mick acknowledged. "Be patient, we'll go in together."

"As far as we know there are three of us and one of her," Josef commented as he joined them at the door. "Let's give her a math lesson."

"If she is there, she has Savannah," Tyson reminded them.

"Then we take her away," Josef grinned.

Nodding, Tyson led the way in. The smell of death was strong to the three vamps and they moved swiftly forward towards the smell. It was clear from the scent that it wasn't Savannah's blood and they knew that there was no vampire present in the warehouse anymore. Rounding the pirate float they found Chaz struggling against his bonds on the chair. He paused when he heard footsteps approaching.

"Who's there?" he called out.

"Chaz, its Tyson," the vampire said reassuringly as he and Josef went to free the human. Mick went to the body he could see lying at the end of the float.

"Tyson, what the hell is going on here?" Chaz demanded as Tyson carefully removed the duct tape from his eyes. Josef was working on the tightly knotted ropes that bound his arms to the chair. Chaz blinked and looked around at the others. "Who the hell are these guys?"

"They're my friends from LA. Was Savannah here? What happened?" Tyson asked urgently. He spotted the envelope on the floor and picked it up, ripping it open.

"I have no idea if she was here. I was unlocking my front door and suddenly someone was there poking me in the arm. I wake up here tied to a chair and my eyes covered. A woman puts a phone to my ear and tells me to talk to Savannah. Then I'm out like a light," Chaz complained and shook his head. "I have no idea if Kojack was here."

"Shit she has Savannah," Tyson swore as he read the note. "I've got to go," he added hastily as he ran for the door.

"Tyson…..where has she taken her?" Mick called.

"Savannah's apartment," Tyson yelled back.

Chaz looked around with confusion at the two men as he massaged the feeling back into his arms.

"What is going on?"

"You were bait man," Mick said bluntly. "Your dancer killer took Savannah."

End chapter.

**Thank you for reading. Reviews are always welcome and truthfully; they are needed. My addiction only gets worse. Thanks.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I wish I did, I wish I did, I wish I did….**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, your support means so very much. We have reached the pivotal chapter. Please stick with me; this is not the end of the story.**

Chapter 20

While weaving through traffic and trying not to get stopped by the cops, Tyson hit the speed dial to Savannah's phone and waited. The voice on the other end shattered any hope that she was okay completely.

"Are you on our way here lover?" Cassandra inquired in a sweet voice.

"Don't you dare touch her Cass," Tyson growled.

"Oh too late for that dear boy. I have touched but she is alive….for now. Hurry," she laughed and broke the connection.

Tyson continued driving as fast as he could, fearing he would be stopped or worse yet, have some cop follow him to Savannah's apartment and complicate things further. The last thing any of them needed was to have a police witness to what was going to happen.

In Savannah's living room, Cassandra smiled down on her captive.

"He is coming Savannah. Your vamp in shining armor is riding to the rescue, too bad he will be too late to stop my plan," she told her. Cassandra reached out to stroke Savannah's hair and the human jerked her head away, glaring at the vampire. "Temper, temper detective," Cass chided. "Have you made your choice little one? Do you wish to join us?"

Before Savannah could respond, Cass grabbed her by the shoulders and lifted her to her feet. Struggling to break free, Savannah gasped as the woman leaned in and sniffed her skin. She tried to head butt the vampire but Cassandra tugged her head back by the ponytail.

"You smell delicious my pet. I've always been fond of B negative," she purred as her fangs descended. "Time for a taste."

She sank her fangs into Savannah's throat and drank. Her victim struggled against her, helpless with her arms tied behind her. Savannah's blood flowed, tasting of anger and pain which excited Cassandra. Reluctantly the vampire released her as she felt her weaken and dropped the human on the couch. It was too soon to take more, Tyson was not here yet.

Outside the apartment building Tyson slammed the Mustang into park and leapt out. Savannah's apartment was a corner one on the fifth floor, a fire escape running up close to the balcony that ran from her kitchen to bedroom. Avoiding the hassle of the security entrance, Tyson swiftly climbed the fire escape and jumped lightly to the balcony. He knew that Cassandra would hear and smell him coming but secrecy was no longer a priority.

*O*O*

Back in the warehouse Chaz rubbed his wrists trying to restore circulation while Josef kept an eye on him. Mick quickly explored the rest of the warehouse, making sure Cassandra had not left behind any signs of her true nature.

"Are you telling me that the woman who drugged me and killed the three dancers just took Savannah?" Chaz demanded. "Just what is going on here?" He stood, moving around and checked his pockets for his phone. "Damn she took my cell. Can I use yours? I need a squad here and at Savannah's," Chaz told Josef.

"Detective, I'm a PI in Los Angeles," Mick said reappearing from behind a nearby float. He had found no signs that a vampire had been present in the building. "Use my phone but hold off on sending anyone to Savannah's place. If this woman is vicious enough to do what she did to the body over there, we can't risk police storming her apartment." He held out his phone but didn't let go.

"Then Leggett can't handle it alone," Chaz said stubbornly, reaching out for the phone.

"Let us help Tyson, we aren't without our skills," Mick said still keeping a grip on the cell. "Too many uniforms and Savannah may end up dead. We'll call as soon as we know what's going on."

"Fine, assess the situation and then call it in," Chaz instructed as he relented to Mick's request. "I'll give you a half hour and then I am sending someone over," he added.

Mick let him call headquarters and then reclaimed his phone. A half hour was more than enough for what they had to do.

"We'll check things out and call it in," Mick promised as he and Josef headed out of the building. As Josef drove, Mick called Beth and brought the ladies up to speed. Beth told him that they would meet them at Savannah's. Their search of the dressing room had proved fruitless.

*O*O*

Tyson entered the kitchen from the balcony and was instantly struck with the smell of blood. He knew that scent too well and he moved swiftly to the door to the living room stopping dead at the sight before him. His stomach did a sick rollover, he was too late.

Cassandra had indeed heard him coming and she had picked Savannah up once more and held her limp form in front of her. She raised her head from her neck, blood on her lips and smiled at Tyson.

"Oh Giles, she is delicious," Cassandra gloated.

Closing his eyes briefly, Tyson concentrated and heard Savannah's faint heartbeat. There was still hope, she was alive.

"Stop, don't kill her Cass," Tyson pleaded. "I'm here; take your anger out on me. Let Savannah live." He stepped forward holding his hands out before him.

"Stay back!" Cass ordered.

"I swear if she dies, you will not leave here alive," Tyson growled. He could hear Savannah's heart slowing, blood dripping from the wound in her neck.

Laughing, Cass also could hear the slowing heartbeat and she knew it was time to present her conditions. It was going perfectly.

"You won't hurt me lover," she taunted. "Your pet is fading fast and you have two choices; kill me or turn her. Decide fast."

"She isn't ready, she didn't choose," Tyson begged. He knew she was right, Savannah had little time. He again moved toward the pair.

"Then you must choose for her. It's now or never," she said cruelly and flung Savannah's limp body at him.

Tyson dove for the pair, catching Savannah as Cassandra hurried past him and vanished through the kitchen to the balcony beyond. Gently bringing Savannah to the floor, Tyson broke the ropes around her wrists and crouched beside her. He concentrated on the slowing heartbeats.

"Savannah…..sugar, please," he choked out. "Hang on."

Her eyelids fluttered.

"Can you hear me? Savannah, can you understand? You're dying love. Let me turn you," he begged. His fangs were out and he brought his wrist to his mouth. There was not time to get her to a hospital and have her transfused, there was only one way to save her.

Dimly Savannah heard Tyson's anguished plea as she felt her life slipping away. She was so tired, losing the battle to remain conscious but the pain in Tyson's voice gave her something to cling to and she tried to respond. She didn't want to give up; she wanted to stay with Tyson.

Forcing her eyes open further, she looked into Tyson's desperate silver eyes, saw his wrist raised to his fangs. She knew what he wanted. Summoning the last of her strength she found her voice.

"Yes…." she whispered before darkness dragged her down.

Tyson tore open his wrist, blood flowing forth and dripping on her lips. He cradled her head in his other hand bringing it closer to the flow of his blood.

"Drink cher, please drink," he coaxed as the thick red liquid coated her lips and drops fell between them. "Swallow Savannah."

Slowly the tip of her tongue poked out and drew blood in, followed by a small swallow. A shudder went through her body and then her mouth opened wider. Hope blossomed in Tyson as more blood fell in her mouth and he pressed his wrist to it. Savannah began to suck and one hand grasped his arm and held it tight.

"That's my girl," he urged. "Keep drinking."

With a few more deep draws Savannah sighed and let go. Her hand dropped and her head fell back in his hand once more. She became still as Tyson settled on the floor, leaning against an arm chair and gathered Savannah into his lap. He studied the silent woman in his arms, smelling the change in her but unsure of why she didn't open her eyes.

"Savannah," he whispered in fear.

Strange sensations were flowing through Savannah's body. There was an intense rush of power that seemed to infuse every cell of her body. Her canine teeth began to hurt and a tingling ran along the skin of her neck as Cassandra's bite marks faded away.

She heard Tyson call to her, could smell him, felt him holding her. Slowly she opened her eyes, struck by how even in the dim light everything was in sharp focus. In the center of her field of vision was Tyson's handsome, worried face. It was like seeing him for the first time and she sighed happily.

She was still here, was she alive? How did she refer to herself now? There was intense pressure in her mouth and she could feel her canine teeth elongate, poking into her lips. Running her tongue over their sharp points, she then looked at Tyson with furrowed eyebrows.

"Am I dead?" she asked Tyson in bewilderment.

End chapter.

**There you have it, are you still speaking to me? I do long to hear your comments, thumbs up or down. Please remember that this is not finished, there is more to deal with. Thank you so much for reading.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I think at this point it owns me.**

**Thank you so very much for the support you gave me for the last chapter. I really am glad that you liked it. **

Chapter 21

"We refer to it as undead my love," Tyson answered in relief. She looked all right; it appeared she had made the transition successfully. "Forgive me."

Savannah straightened, amazed at how fluid and strong she felt. In the fading daylight she was surprised at how sharp and clear everything looked.

"I really am a vampire," she said in wonder. She inhaled and was assaulted by the scent of her own blood that had been spilled by Cassandra. A wave of pain and fear rolled over her and she whimpered as she pressed her hands to her head, eyes closed tight.

"Savannah what's wrong?" Tyson asked in concern as he drew her close. Kissing her cheek, he stroked her hair as she burrowed into his shoulder. "I'm sorry, so sorry. Please Savannah forgive me."

Savannah calmed down and then drew back, looking up at him.

"There's nothing to forgive," she said quietly. "I was praying you would come in time. I was ready."

"I didn't want it to happen like this. It shouldn't have happened like this," Tyson insisted shaking his head. "I just couldn't let you go."

Savannah took his face in her hands and held his gaze with hers.

"I seem to remember saying yes, didn't I?" she said softly.

"You did," he confirmed. "I wasn't sure you knew what you were saying."

"I knew. Tyson, I chose," she said seriously and drew him close to kiss him. She pulled back, running her tongue over her fangs. "This is going to take some getting used to," she laughed.

Pounding on the door made her pause and then suddenly it crashed open. Mick burst in, followed by Josef and they both relaxed when they saw the couple sitting on the floor. One look at Savannah's silvered eyes and fangs and it was clear what had occurred. The smell of Cassandra's attack hung on the air around them.

"You are going to need a new door," Tyson said lightly to the fledgling in his lap.

"I think it's all right," Savannah said with a weak grin.

"Where's Cassandra?" Mick demanded, looking around the apartment. He headed towards the kitchen and the balcony beyond.

"She's gone. It was stop her or save Savannah. I let her go," Tyson told them. He started to get to his feet with Savannah. "She is long gone I'm sure."

As they were rising, Savannah clutched at her stomach, fell to her knees and cried out in pain. She trembled as Tyson knelt beside her, his arms around her shoulders.

"I'm so thirsty," she groaned. "Help me…..should this hurt so?"

Tyson glanced helplessly at Mick and Josef and then he stuck his arm out in front of her face.

"Drink from me," he urged, not knowing what else to do. He knew that human blood was what she craved but he didn't have any. "It should help for now."

Savannah bite awkwardly into his arm causing him to wince, but he stayed steady.

"We can help with this," Rayna announced as she and Beth entered the apartment. Beth had a cooler and she hurried to the couple.

"Savannah, I have fresh blood," Beth said gently. She set the cooler down and got out a bottle, opening the cap and holding it out.

Savannah quickly released her bite on Tyson's arm and lifted her head, inhaling deeply. She greedily grabbed the bottle from Beth and started to chug it down. Draining the bottle quickly, she dropped it and looked to Beth for more.

"Come sit down," Tyson insisted pulling her to her feet and leading her to the couch. Savannah sat but her gaze remained locked on Beth as she reached out for the second bottle that Beth produced. Growling low in her throat, she snatched it from her and took off the cap. As with the first bottle, she drained it quickly, then tossed it aside and looked around frantically.

"Why am I so thirsty? Is this normal? Beth….I am so sorry for growling. This isn't like me," she said, struggling to control her hunger. She remained vamped.

"You are always thirsty at the start," Tyson tried to soothe her as Beth brought out a third bottle from the cooler. With great restraint Savannah took a slow swallow and then paused.

Josef had watched the proceedings critically saying nothing but Rayna knew what he was thinking. Her stomach did a flip in concern, remembering Granny's words.

"Yes, the hunger is often very strong. Let your body adjust to the change, drink slower," she urged. "Every turn is different," she said looking directly at Josef.

Mick immediately caught the exchange and knew there was something wrong. He glanced between Rayna, Josef and then concentrated on Savannah as she tried to slowly consume the third bottle.

"Is there something we should know Josef?" Mick asked pointedly.

Josef hesitated but knew he couldn't deflect Mick once his friend became suspicious. He was going to have to explain this.

"Tyson may have turned Savannah but Cassandra is the one who drained her. This was a traumatic turning," Josef said finally. "We need to keep a close watch on her for now."

"She'll be fine Josef," Rayna said stubbornly. "I know it."

Looking between Josef and Rayna, Tyson' could feel Savannah tremble and he knew she was frightened by that revelation. Beth sat on Savannah's other side, looking at the others in confusion.

"Just what are you implying?" Tyson growled at Josef angrily. He kept an arm protectively around his fledgling's shoulders. "You are fine Savannah," he comforted her.

"I think you had better explain yourself Josef," Mick ordered as he positioned himself partially between Josef and Tyson.

Scanning the faces focused on him, Josef finally met Rayna's sympathetic eyes. She nodded slightly in encouragement.

"All right children, this is what concerns me. There is a risk that with a traumatic turning the fledgling is never able to control its urges. They never adapt to being among humans. I am only saying we need to watch and wait," he told them. "We have to be careful."

"I'm sure she will be fine," Rayna added quickly. "After all Tyson did take her through the change. He did it right."

"Of course," Beth agreed giving Savannah a quick, reassuring hug.

"I'm only suggesting that we observe and be aware," Josef said sharply. "We'll take her back to our house for now."

"I will be taking Savannah home with me," Tyson contradicted him angrily. "She is my fledgling and I will help her to adapt to our world where she is more comfortable."

"Moriah and I felt that if this occurred that my house would be the best location to take her through this, "Josef insisted, exercising the power of his age.

Tyson growled and began to rise. His feelings of protection for his fledgling over rode any friendship towards Josef. Mick tensed, ready to intervene if this got physical.

"Stop it!" Savannah ordered angrily. She grabbed Tyson by the arm and yanked him back down beside her. Everyone stared at her warily but saw she had regained her human visage. Her dark brown eyes sparked in annoyance as she looked around her. "Do not fight about this as if I'm not here. Josef makes sense Tyson and you know it."

A rumble of laughter erupted from Josef as he gazed at their newest member of the tribe.

"Good for you girl," he approved. "I like that attitude."

"Are you all right sugar?" Tyson asked softly holding her hand.

"I think I will be. I refuse to let that bitch win. She intended to make something like this happen."

"What did she say to you?" Mick asked with interest, drawing a chair over and sitting down. Rayna sat in a nearby easy chair as Josef paced the room, after he had secured Savannah's door as best he could.

"She wanted to force Tyson to turn me. She believed that he would never understand the loss of a fledgling unless he had sired one. It is her intention to return later and kill me. She is not finished," Savannah related.

"She will be when I get my hands on her," Tyson swore. "Cass is not getting away with this."

"We will track her down. Don't worry Savannah, we will not let her finish. She won't win again," Rayna promised, her eyes flashing.

"Cassandra will have left town by now won't she? It would not be smart for her to stay in town, knowing we will be looking for her," Beth stated.

"I would think that would be the smart thing to do," Mick agreed smiling at Beth. "She has planned this out well. She won't hang around."

"Oh my god…Chaz!" Savannah exclaimed suddenly. "She had Chaz, that's why I went without telling you. She said she didn't hurt him but I don't know if I can believe her," she said in agitation.

"He's fine," Josef answered, stopping his pacing behind Rayna's chair. He observed her reaction with approval. "Mick and I left him at the warehouse to oversee the investigation of the dancer's body that was there."

"She didn't bite him? Did he know what Cassandra was?" Savannah asked, her mind whirling. "Does he know our secret?" Fear gripped her at what would happen to her partner if he knew about their true natures.

Josef smiled slightly at how easily Savannah used the word "our" in referring to their secret.

"Our secret is safe for now. However he wanted to send a unit here to rescue you. We still have some damage control to do," he reminded the others.

End chapter.

**I have written ahead so I may post faster with some chapters. Love the reviews. Thanks.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. And three years ago tonight, Moonlight came into my life and it has never been the same since.**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews, your support has been wonderful. I have been asked by several readers why Savannah's turning would be possibly feral and Mick's wasn't. I contend that Mick was in love with Coraline and while he hated what she did to him, he did not hate her and that tempered his response to his turning. Even what Cass did to Savannah was not what Granny feared. I hope that helps with any confusion. Onward.**

Chapter 22

"I should call him," Savannah said urgently, worrying how Chaz was reacting to her situation. "We can't have the police showing up here now."

"No," Josef said sharply. "You cannot tell them you are all right, not when you will not be able to be among them for awhile."

"He's right," Beth said realizing how careful they would need to be. "We will need to find a reason for your absence."

"Tyson, you should call, we still need to deflect the police," Mick spoke up. "Tell them Savannah has been injured and her attacker has escaped. Get them looking elsewhere."

"How do we explain that she's not in a hospital?" Beth asked.

"I'll say she went to my doctor," Tyson said pulling out his phone. "I can fake paperwork if needed."

Josef leaned down to speak softly in Rayna's ear.

"I think we're going to need Robert's influence to clean up this mess. It's time we contact he and Moriah," he said.

"I think they were waiting for Cassandra," Rayna replied in the same tone. "I hate to think that she might get away with this. Granny told Beth that they were at Cassandra's house, hoping she would return."

Josef laid one hand on her shoulder and squeezed lightly as he brought his phone out. His call to Moriah went to voice mail so he tried Robert.

"Yes Josef?" Robert answered quickly. "What happened with Savannah?"

"Cassandra drained her and forced Tyson to make the choice to turn her," Josef informed him. He smiled slightly as he watched Savannah coach Tyson through his call to headquarters.

"How is she?" Robert asked in concern.

"Doing quite well considering the situation. If all goes well we will have a lovely addition to the community," Josef reported. "Why didn't Moriah answer my call?"

"She is busy at the moment. We have found Cassandra and Moriah is teaching her how severe a mistake she made. I need to go back her up Josef, I will call you back once we have dealt with her," he promised and broke the connection.

Josef slid his phone back in his pocket and looked at the others pleasantly.

"Moriah and Robert have found Cassandra and Moriah is dealing with her right now," he announced.

"Good," Tyson growled. "While I would have liked to kill her myself, I will be happy to know that Granny is taking care of her. Now let's get Savannah to your place in case the humans head here in spite of what I told them."

"Good idea," Mick agreed and the others nodded.

*O*O*

It was earlier when Moriah and Robert had received the first notification that Savannah had been lured out by Cassandra. After Rayna had called, filling them in, Moriah had looked at Robert with desperation in her eyes.

"I was afraid of this, I knew that she was planning something," Granny said in agitation. "Damn that woman, she has succeeded."

"I believe I know where to find her," Robert said checking a text that just came in. "Brett has sent an address, come my angel, we have to go."

They went to Robert's car and he headed west.

"Are you going to tell me where we are headed or must I guess?" Granny said impatiently as Robert drove silently.

"Brett found a small bungalow on the outskirts of Kenner that was purchased by a Delilah Armstrong. Everything indicates that is our girl," he replied.

"Let's hope that she is heading there as well. And let's also hope she takes Savannah there and we can save her," Granny said darkly.

"If she isn't there then we will hunt her down," Robert promised. "With my resources and Josef's we will do everything we can to aid Tyson and Mick in their hunt for her. She will not be able to escape us."

"I should have killed her in 1957."

"You did not know this would happen," Robert soothed as he touched her arm briefly.

"I will not make that mistake again," she vowed softly.

Robert knew his way around the New Orleans area well after living there for centuries. With little difficulty he found the little house on the outskirts of Kenner, LA to the west of the city. The property was nestled on a secluded lot, away from prying neighbors. It appeared quiet and Robert drove on by and parked on a cross roads a half mile away.

"It doesn't look like she's here yet," he observed. "We will have to wait."

"What if she doesn't come here? We could be wasting precious time," Moriah said in frustration.

"Patience my love. I suggest we check out her house and see what we can learn."

"Yes," Moriah agreed, anxious to do something and not have to sit around waiting. They headed across the woods to the house, approaching from the rear. It surprised Moriah to learn that Robert could pick a lock like a pro. She shook her head in wonder.

"What other hidden talents do you have that I am unaware of?"

"I am glad that after all these centuries I can still surprise you," Robert smirked as he held the back door open. "Ladies first."

Inside they separated and searched for any sign that Cassandra had abandoned the house or if she planned to return. A cry of triumph from Moriah brought Robert hurrying to the freezer room. He found her holding a large ebony box, the lid open. A panel that blended into the wall stood open behind her, revealing the hidden storage space.

"What have you found?"

"Identities," Moriah answered. "Paperwork, driver's licenses and passports. Everything she needs to reinvent herself. She left them here, she must plan on returning."

"It appears she did not count on us tracking her down," Robert agreed. "Then we should wait here so she doesn't slip away. And if she does then we will have more information to trace her with."

"I hate to say this and I will never admit it to Josef but just this once I wish we had some of Dr. White's scent masking chemical. It would prove useful to cover our presence here," Moriah admitted ruefully.

"I will never reveal that," Robert promised kissing her quickly. "I guess we resort to the old ways."

When Granny looked at him puzzled, Robert went to the next room and opened the windows. The heavy, fragrant scent of the magnolia trees that shaded the house waft inside. Moriah smiled in satisfaction.

"You are brilliant, it won't hide us completely but it will slow her down. It will give us time," she said hugging him.

"She will pay for hurting Savannah," Robert told her.

The woman in his arms kissed him swiftly and then went to open more windows. The strong scent of the flowers filled the small rooms. After several minutes they closed them again and locked up the house taking the ebony box with them. They hid in the shrubs on the side of the property, settling in to wait for Cass when Moriah's phone rang. She listened quietly as Beth brought her up to date on what was happening.

"I understand Beth. We are at Cassandra's house. We will wait and deal with her if she returns here," she responded and closed her phone. "Cassandra has taken Savannah back to her apartment. Tyson is headed there and the others are following him to help," she reported to Robert. Her frustration at not being there for Tyson burned in her eyes. "I should be there with them."

"The others will help Tyson. Josef and Mick are very capable and they will be enough to handle Cassandra," he said hugging her tightly. "You must trust in them. Beth and Rayna will be there as well. I believe she will come back here."

Granny tried to calm herself as she leaned against Robert. He was right but it didn't ease the worry that was consuming her. Her son was facing a powerful enemy and she was sitting here doing nothing. The wisdom of being here to stop her was clear but she hated how helpless she felt. All her years did not make this any easier to tolerate. She tried to banish the anxiety she felt and ready herself for facing Cassandra when the woman arrived. And she knew that the contents of the ebony box would bring Cassandra back here eventually.

Dusk was deepening as they heard a car approaching. Robert squeezed her hand gently and they moved closer to the house as an older Chevy sedan stopped in the drive. Cassandra emerged from the car and hurried inside. Moriah and Robert rushed up knowing that it would not take long for Cassandra to suspect that someone had been in her house.

"I'm going in after her," Moriah told Robert.

"We both will," he insisted.

"No," she said sharply; then looked ashamed at her harsh tone. "Please Robert understand, this is my error and I must correct it. I must make up for letting her go in 1957."

The desperate need to make this right shone in her eyes. There was no changing her mind about this and now was not the time to argue. He would let her lead the way, it was her fight.

"Go teach her a lesson angel. I've got your back," he told her.

End chapter.

**I do believe we have a fight coming. I have caught up to what I have written ahead so later chapters will come a bit slower. Thank you for reading and please give me some feedback. This review addiction just doesn't go away. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. It is however, my three year obsession.**

**Thank you for your continued support. I struggled a bit with this fight so it took me longer to post this. I hope it provides a proper finish to our nasty Cassandra.**

Chapter 23

Upon entering her house, Cassandra paused and sniffed. The over-powering scent of magnolia hung on the air and she looked around suspiciously, knowing she had not left any windows open in the Louisiana heat. Her home had been invaded and while she couldn't identify who had been there she could only think of one person who would have the nerve. Moriah! Cassandra knew no one was present in the house now but she would have to gather her things and go quickly. She was certain that the woman would return.

Rushing to the freezer room where she kept her valuables hidden, Cass immediately saw that her security had been breached. With an anguished cry of frustration she discovered her hidden compartment open and the ebony box was missing.

"Damn you Moriah," she swore, promising to get revenge.

The sound of the front door quietly opening and closing caused her to freeze momentarily. Cocking her head and inhaling, she caught the scent of an old and familiar enemy. Quickly she crossed to the pedestal that held her freezer and pressed a spot on the end panel. A long, narrow opening appeared and she reached in and withdrew a sword. Getting to her feet she swung it back and forth, reacquainting herself with its feel. It was an old weapon, a fitting choice for facing an old enemy. Quietly she headed for the hallway.

Moriah stood waiting for her in the front room, presenting an imposing image in the dimness of the small room. She had on a flowing black coat over a maroon tunic and dark slacks, her beautiful face set in a disapproving scowl as she watched Cassandra come into the hall.

"You have stolen my things Moriah. I want them back," Cassandra snarled as she advanced on the other woman.

"You will have no need of them. Cassandra, you have violated our rules and now must face justice. There is no forgiveness for what you have done," Moriah proclaimed coldly.

"Do you think that you can judge me old woman?" Cassandra sneered, stopping roughly ten feet from Granny. "I am not afraid of you. You have no right to judge me."

"You are a fool," Moriah said in disappointment. She produced her saber from the folds of her coat. "Yes, as an elder of this community I can judge you. And you should be afraid." She let her vampire take over.

"I have committed no crimes against any vampire. I cannot be blamed for human deaths, they mean nothing," Cassandra answered defiantly as she gripped her sword hilt tightly. A small tremor of fear did crawl up her spine. Angrily she stomped that feeling down deep inside.

"Those human killings put our entire community at risk of discovery. What you did to Savannah is the final straw. That is why I am here," Moriah stated stiffly.

Cassandra rolled her eyes.

"Moriah, I only assisted Tyson in doing what he wanted to do all along. I am sure by now he has brought Savannah over to our world. Look at it this way; you have a new daughter to fuss over. You do love to adopt strays," Cass said carelessly.

"Did you ever consider that what you have done is risk creating a feral vampire? Cassandra, you are old enough to know the dangers of a traumatic turning and that it is forbidden," Moriah said angrily. Her silvered gaze burned into Cassandra. "There is no justification for your actions."

"I had never considered that possibility," Cassandra admitted with a light laugh. "Oh won't that be precious if the dear girl can't adjust? How sad if your darling Tyson has to end her himself."

Moriah growled in anger and advanced as step closer. She vibrated with the desire to rip the throat out of the woman in front of her.

"You thoughtless bitch, you cannot play with others this way."

"Oh grow up Moriah, only the strong survive in this world. You waste energy with your concern for humans," Cass responded, raising her sword defensively.

"This is not just about the humans. You have no regard for your own kind. That is what has condemned you," Moriah proclaimed as she gathered her control and calmed her fury. She knew that she had to keep the anger from hindering her actions.

"You won't rule me," Cassandra hissed as she vamped and leapt towards Moriah with her sword raised. Her target pivoted gracefully away from Cass' rushed blow and slashed a cut open on the blonde's left shoulder. Cassandra howled in pain and swung around, raising her sword with both hands. Moriah's saber met the blow, metal ringing on metal.

Outside Robert heard the clash of weapons and cut short the phone call he had from Josef. He hastily pulled open the door to witness the fight in progress. While he had full confidence in Granny's skills and had promised to let her deal with Cass, he refused to risk this fight going the wrong way. Reaching into his pocket he brought out his gun, loaded with silver ammunition. After all, every fight needed a referee he reasoned.

Both women were skilled fighters, having lived as long as they had required self defense and removing heads was vital to their survival. But as the fight continued Robert could see that Cassandra was rusty, she had not needed to defend herself against more than humans lately where her superior strength and speed had been enough for victory. Now she was pushing herself to the limit against Moriah who had never neglected to maintain a training regimen. Her age and skill was wearing the younger vampire down.

Stumbling backward and blocking a slashing strike of Granny's saber, Cassandra swung her heavier sword at Moriah and with a lucky blow, sent the blade flying from the older vampire's grasp. As Cass raised her sword to strike again, Moriah lowered her shoulder and charged into her attacker, slamming them both into the wall. The momentum of the rush had Granny striking her head against the bookcase next to where Cassandra hit the wall. As Moriah tried to clear her head and rise to her feet, Cassandra quickly stood and lifted the sword to strike downward on her foe. A laugh of triumph bubbled forth only to be cut off by a cry of pain as Robert fired a silver bullet into her wrist.

"Not happening Cassandra," he growled.

The sword clattered to the floor as Cassandra grabbed her injured wrist and Moriah recovered and sprang to her feet. She grabbed Cassandra by the throat as Cass clawed at her face with her good hand.

"It's over," Moriah told the woman as she applied pressure.

The blonde knew she was fighting for her life and renewed her efforts to break the hold the older woman had on her neck. Fear blossomed in violet eyes as Cassandra realized that she did not have the strength to free herself.

"You must pay for what you have done," Moriah snarled at her, feeling the woman weaken.

With a last ditched effort to break Moriah's grip, Cassandra shoved her good fist into Moriah's chin. The power of fear gave her a last burst of power and Moriah's hold slipped for a moment. With fangs and nails Cassandra tried to inflict some damage and get free. Moriah roared in anger and sank her fangs into Cassandra's neck, tearing away skin and then she grasped the back of the blonde's neck and her chin and twisted it viciously. A loud crack rang out as Cassandra went limp and Moriah dropped the body at her feet. She stepped back glaring at the form on the ground.

"That was almost too easy," she said bitterly.

Robert stepped up beside her and handed her Cassandra's sword.

"Finish it completely, you'll feel better," he advised quietly.

With one smooth stroke, Granny severed the head and then looked bleakly at Robert.

"If Savannah goes feral, then this still wasn't enough," she told him painfully.

"Would it help to know that Josef called and Savannah has made the transition?" he asked putting an arm around her. He let her lean against him and kissed her cheek. "At the moment all is well."

"That does help," Granny said brightening. "I will feel better when I see her for myself."

"Then we must deal with this first," Robert said fishing his phone out of his pocket. "I will call the Cleaners. It would be a good idea to frame this so that the humans connect Cassandra to the human killings."

"You are right," Moriah said as she moved out of his embrace. She looked around thoughtfully. "And we must find a reason to keep Savannah away from the police. Our fledgling is not going to be able to face her superiors for awhile."

"I am sure that Josef is covering things from his end. We will handle this, my angel," Robert assured her.

As he placed his call Moriah looked around the house to see if there was anything to link Cassandra to the killings. Finding nothing at first, she gathered up the sword and the saber, leaving them near the door and then placed a call of her own. She was anxious to know how Savannah was doing and she called Josef.

"Is it finished Moriah?" Josef asked, answering quickly.

"Cassandra is dead," she confirmed. "How is Savannah?"

"Tyson has taken her to the freezer. She has settled down for now," Josef replied.

"Now?" Granny jumped on the word. "Just what aren't you telling me? Don't hide things from me Konstantin."

"I'm not hiding anything Moriah," Josef said patiently. "She had a very insatiable thirst at first and trouble controlling her vampire side but things have settled down. And I am encouraged by her behavior since we got home although I have ordered the humans to remain in their wing of the house. As Rayna said, every turning is different," he finished.

"We will be there as soon as the Cleaners arrive. Robert and I feel we must connect Cassandra to the human deaths. We will need a reason to explain why Savannah cannot immediately return to work," Moriah instructed. "She will need time to adapt."

"That will take some creative thinking and fortunately we have some of those working on an idea at the moment," Josef replied. Granny could hear the smile in his voice. "Beth and Rayna are busy looking into possibilities as we speak."

End chapter.

**Well now I await your opinions on pins and needles. Did that satisfy you? As you can read, I have some things to settle before this story is finished. Please click that review button and let me know. Thanks.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. Do you think anyone cares anymore if I do or don't?**

**Thank you for the reviews. You are all wonderful.**

Moriah pocketed her phone and smiled at Robert.

"I feel better all ready," she said with a nod.

"Good because we have our own story to work on here," Robert answered.

When the Cleaners arrived they went to work removing all signs of vampire existence in the house. A search of Cassandra's car produced mementos she had collected from each of her kills. With that turned over to Teresa and the others, Robert and Moriah headed to the Kostan house. As she rode along, Moriah fretted over what she would learn once she arrived there. The assurances that Savannah had transitioned well did not ease her thoughts, she would need to see the girl herself. And having the humans involved and their interest not easily deflected because Savannah was one of their own would make this very difficult to cover up. There was a real possibility that Savannah would have to relocate and it would break Tyson's heart to have to leave his beloved New Orleans. Lost in those thoughts, Moriah morosely stared out the window as they got closer to their destination.

"You are aware that just because Cassandra drained her, it doesn't mean the turning was traumatic enough to cause her to go feral," Robert sad softly, misinterpreting her silence.

"I know that," she said sharply, caught by surprise then she shook her head and touched his arm lightly. "I'm sorry my dear. I am not worrying about that right now; I just fear that this may mean that Tyson and Savannah will have to leave if we can't contain this mess." She patted his arm and gave him a sad smile. "I'm not ready to lose him."

"Oh my angel, I understand," Robert replied. He knew how much Tyson meant to Granny and that he really was like a son to her. To have him leave would be a great void in her life. "We will work things out, Savannah will be fine and your "boy" will not be going anywhere."

"You are too good to me," Moriah said warmly. "And thank you for the timely intervention with Cassandra. I must be losing my touch to have let her get the upper hand on me that way."

"I just needed to give you a fighting chance," he answered, brushing off her thanks. "I knew you could handle her."

Moriah let it go; there would be a proper time to let him know just how grateful she was that he had her back. She would make sure that he knew his actions were appreciated.

The Kostan house was aglow with lights when they pulled in the driveway and Robert stopped the car out front. Granny hurried up the grand entry steps but found the door swing open before she could touch the knob. Rayna greeted her with a smile and a tight hug.

"I've been waiting for you. Granny, Savannah is okay, really she is," Rayna insisted.

"I know you believe that child and I hope you are right," Granny responded patting her young friend's back. "Are they both still in the freezer?"

"Yes," Rayna answered and stepped back to let both Robert and Moriah enter. "Tyson thought she would find it easier to accept if he was with her. But she didn't seem to mind the idea of using the freezer. Honest Granny, I think she was ready for the change."

Josef appeared in the foyer, smiling as he approached the trio.

"Well done you two. I am relieved that we no longer have Cassandra around to deal with," he said joining them and ushering them into the parlor. "I think we need to get comfortable and talk. Rayna and Beth may have found a very good idea to cover Savannah's absence."

As they sat down in the parlor, Moriah looked around and then cocked her head, listening.

"Where are Beth and Mick?"

"Mick is upstairs, staying close in case Tyson needs something. Beth was on the computer in the office. She went to get Mick," Josef answered. "I knew you would want to speak to them."

"We found some of the human's belongings in Cassandra's car so Teresa and her crew can lead the police to her involvement in the killings. Shani suggested a gas explosion in the house to make sure her body is ash. It should be enough to halt further investigation," Robert told them.

"Savannah's story to the humans will have to help cement that conclusion. Cassandra got off easy for what she did," Rayna growled angrily.

"She paid for her crimes. It has to be enough," Granny said seriously.

Juanita delivered a tray with several carafes of blood to the room. Josef thanked her and poured two glasses and delivered them to Robert and Moriah. He then got some for himself and Rayna.

"It's over Beauty, now we must turn our attention to Savannah's adjustment," he told her as he took a seat in the chair next to hers.

"Savannah will be fine," Beth announced as she and Mick entered the room. "She told me that she had decided to accept Tyson's offer before Cassandra called her but had not had time to tell him."

"Tyson knows you are here," Mick said to Moriah. "He hasn't really been sleeping, just holding Savannah. And I agree with Beth, Savannah seemed very content with the change," he added as he sat down and pulled Beth down on his lap. "So Cassandra has paid for her actions?"

"Yes, she thought she was stronger than me and she was wrong," Moriah said coldly. Then she looked at Robert lovingly. "And I had Robert to watch my back. He saved me."

"I just kept the fight fair," Robert contradicted her. "She got lucky and I would not allow that. I am relieved to hear that our fledgling is doing well," he said changing the subject. "So what is our next step?"

"Tyson has all ready set the stage with the humans. He called the Savannah's captain and said that she was injured during her encounter with Cassandra. Thanks to some help from your Dr. Moore, there will be paperwork to that effect to back up Tyson's report. For now it has backed the humans off and given us time to think," Josef told them. "Very convenient; having a vampire doctor besides Dr. Barlow in town."

"As long as no one examines his credentials too closely," Robert chuckled. "Unlike Scott, George's license is a very creative forgery but he does have the knowledge and is a great help to the community."

"Scott's position as medical examiner is too important to compromise with a cover up like this," Granny added. "Our problem will be having Savannah ready to answer her superior's questions. We will have to keep them from having access to her for as long as we can."

"If I must speak to them then I will find a way," Savannah said from the doorway. Tyson was beside her, his arm possessively wrapped around her waist. "I will not go ripping our any throats and you can tie me to the bed if necessary."

"Honest Granny, she is fine," Tyson stated firmly. His eyes met his mentor's, pleading for her to see this his way. "Of course things would have gone smoother if she had told me that she had changed her mind and we could have done this my way," he teased his fledgling.

"And then Cassandra would have just taken my head as she planned to do all along," Savannah reminded him with a weak smile. She broke away from him and went to Granny, kneeling in front of her and taking the older woman's hands in hers. "Granny, I had made my mind up and I was willing to say yes. I did not wish it to happen as it did but Cassandra did not make this choice for me, I had all ready decided." She smiled back over her shoulder at Tyson who had followed her. "I was ready to tell Tyson, I just didn't have time."

"I still don't forgive her for putting you in the position she did," Tyson said harshly. "Thank you Granny for doing what I could not. I would have enjoyed ripping Cass' throat out but I had to save Savannah and couldn't stop her from leaving."

Savannah still clutched Granny's fingers, searching the dark face for some clue as to what the older vampire was thinking. She was aware of Granny's misgivings about her stability and a small kernel of doubt was in the back of the fledgling's mind. Savannah desperately wanted the woman's assurance that all would be well. She felt the pressure of a comforting squeeze from Granny's fingers on hers.

"Child, I am pleased with what I see. It has eased my mind to know you had made your choice. You will be a wonderful addition to our community. Welcome," she said drawing Savannah up to her and kissing her forehead. "Now allow us to watch over you while you adjust to your new life. We only wish to help."

"Of course," Savannah answered with moist eyes. "I do understand that my turning was not normal. I can see your concern but I will prove I am fine." Rising to her feet she stepped back and stood next to Tyson, her eyes searching the faces of the others. She saw that no one disputed her words.

"We do have one annoying problem that needs immediate attention," Tyson spoke as he withdrew his cell phone from his pocket. Checking the caller ID he let it go to voicemail. "Savannah has a very impatient partner and he is not willing to wait like his superiors. He wants to talk to Savannah."

Savannah reached for the phone but he held it up, out of her reach.

"Tyson, let me text him, not call him. If I do that he will back off," she coaxed as she held out her hand.

"Let her do it boy," Granny instructed when Tyson still hesitated.

He gave up his phone reluctantly and she quickly typed in a message.

_Dupree, I hurt right now but am mending. Give me time, I'll be in touch. Glad UR not dead, go find 1 right woman. Dear Abby says so._

"What on earth does that mean?" Tyson asked as she sent the text.

"Chaz will know that it is really from me. Just something we talked about recently," she replied with a grin.

The phone buzzed back and Tyson chuckled as Savannah read the reply out loud.

"Kojack, mend quick. Call back soon or I come looking." She looked around at the others. "He's serious. We have to find a way for me to see him and no Josef; killing him is not an option," she admonished as he opened his mouth to speak. Josef gave her a wicked grin but stayed silent. Savannah looked pleadingly at Granny and Robert. "I am going to have to deal with humans sooner or later."

"I think our newbie is going to have to have some very quick lessons on self control," Mick observed.

"And I know just how to do that," Rayna announced as everyone's attention swung to her. "Anthony and Charity want to come out here. I can't imagine anyone better to help Savannah learn how to be around humans."

End chapter.

**Thank you for reading, please give me feedback. I appreciate it. Thanks.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I wish I did.**

**Thank you for the wonderful response to my story. I really do appreciate all of you who have taken the time to read and especially those who have reviewed. I am touched that you still are here.**

Chapter 25

"Do you think that is a wise plan this soon?" Josef asked. "I know that they're accustomed to vamps but it's still a risk. I'm sorry Savannah but it is."

Savannah nodded, feeling a bit apprehensive at Rayna's suggestion as well. The last persons she wanted to hurt would be Charity or Anthony. The thought of losing control and attacking them left her unsettled.

"No, I think Rayna's suggestion is a good one. They are Savannah's friends. She is less likely to see them as food," Tyson spoke up surprising everyone. They all knew how protective he was of Charity. "Savannah won't hurt them."

"Anthony was a big help when I was turned," Beth added.

Savannah brightened at Tyson and Beth's support. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"Besides there are enough of us here to make sure that no one gets hurt," Mick said simply.

Moriah looked at Josef and smiled.

"It appears that wisdom is not exclusively tied to age. The young ones have valid points. But may I suggest we wait until tomorrow night. A little more time for adjustment is a wise move," Granny advised giving Savannah a reassuring smile.

Savannah smiled back and then found her attention drawn to the carafes of blood. The smell commanded her interest and she found her thirst returning. She touched Tyson's arm and nodded to show him where she was going. Crossing to the bar, she sniffed and found the one that appealed the most. Pouring two glasses, she returned to Tyson and handed him a glass while sipping hers. It did not escape her that everyone had followed her every move and a rush of pride ran through her to see approval in their eyes. Savannah felt her own jumbled emotions begin to relax as she focused on the pride in Tyson's eyes.

Tyson reached out and stroked one hand along her arm, the knot in his stomach loosening as Savannah demonstrated improved control. The fears that Josef had expressed at Savannah's turning had weighed heavily on him and he had seriously considered disappearing with her if the others thought she couldn't adjust. Now he could see that no one was thinking that anymore.

"Just what have you told my superiors about my injuries?" Savannah asked sitting in a nearby chair. Tyson settled on the arm rest, reluctant to be too far from her. "How severely am I hurt and why am I not in the hospital?" The cop in her had questions.

Josef nodded to Beth to answer, knowing that she and Rayna had been the ones researching ideas.

"Cassandra ripped the throats of her victims and the police believe she let them bleed out. We prefer to let them think that. So we think that it is best that they think that she tried to do the same thing to you but that Tyson got there in time to keep you from dying," Beth explained.

"We talked to Scott and he told us just how severely you could have been hurt and what Dr. Moore could have done in his clinic. Tyson told your captain that Dr. Moore was closer than the hospital which fortunately he is and you are here because at the time Cassandra was still on the loose. Your captain remembered dealing with Josef from Mardi Gras so he raised no objection to you staying here while you recover," Rayna added. "It helps to have money to pull strings."

"How long can we reasonably have her convalescing here?" Robert asked. "They will not stay away for very long, they have questions that Savannah must answer."

"We can make it work as long as we need to. If Savannah needs more time to recover we will just send her to Baton Rouge to have some reconstructive surgery for her injuries," Beth grinned.

"Baton Rouge?" Savannah exclaimed in surprise. "Beth there are plenty of plastic surgeons here in New Orleans, why would I go out of town?"

"Because…there happens to be a world class plastic surgeon doing a guest visit at Our Lady of the Lake Regional Medical Center in Baton Rouge. Your very wealthy and influential friends want you to have the best," Beth answered waving her hand towards Josef, Granny and Robert.

"You have planned this out so well," Savannah said in awe. "Can I get my nose done while we are at it?" she giggled.

"Your nose is perfect," Tyson objected quickly.

"Tyson dear, she isn't really having any plastic surgery done," Rayna laughed. The others joined in as Tyson shook his head and grinned sheepishly.

"I think that you need some more freezer time buddy," Mick advised. "This time get some sleep while you are in there."

"You could be right," Tyson agreed with a sigh. His energy level was low and even the infusion of blood had not improved things. The strain of the last few days and the stress of turning Savannah had drained a lot of his strength. Sitting beside him, Savannah was surprised to discover that she could feel his weariness.

"Tyson, he's right. You need the rest," she said softly.

Her sire shook his head at her, reluctant to leave her alone. Their bond was so strong that Savannah could sense his reluctance and understood why he didn't want to leave. It was curious how close they were linked and she took some comfort with that thought. She reached up to touch to touch his cheek.

"We'll both go. If I am seeing Charity and Anthony tomorrow night I want to be well rested," she suggested getting up from the chair. "Now that everything is settling down I need to start learning some of my vampire perks." She found that her desire for him was building inside and she knew this urge was becoming difficult to ignore. Her eyes pleaded with him to get her out of the room before she jumped him right on the spot. Tyson was not the only one that could sense her urges building.

"Tyson old man, you need to get her upstairs quickly," Josef chuckled. "Never neglect a fledgling's needs."

Grinning, Tyson took Savannah's hand.

"Night all, we'll see you at sunset," he said hurrying Savannah from the room. Laughter followed them up the stairs.

Moriah settled back in her seat and sighed happily. She felt much better after seeing Savannah and hearing the story that Beth and Rayna had concocted. They might just be able to fool the humans and Savannah might actually have a job to return to when this was all done.

"I told you she was fine," Rayna said smugly to the older woman.

"You certainly did," Granny acknowledged. "And I am relieved to see how well she is doing."

"Glad that is settled," Josef announced rubbing his hands together. "I am impressed with Beth and Rayna's creativity. Having Savannah need to leave town is a perfect cover. Ladies I love your imaginations."

"Given what I saw of that last body the humans will understand the need for reconstructive surgery," Mick agreed and hugged Beth.

*O*O*

Upstairs, Savannah could barely contain herself until they reached their room. A wave of desire had swept over her and she was impatient to be alone with Tyson. She knew that all her senses were heightened but with everything that had happened this was the first she was relaxed enough to think about something besides drinking blood and sleeping. She lunged at Tyson, tumbling them both onto the bed.

"Easy sugar," Tyson chuckled as she ripped at his shirt. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I can't help it Tyson," she growled as she rolled them over and straddled him. "How did you ever control these feelings? I want you." She leaned down and kissed him hungrily.

Tyson pulled her down to him and smiled at her in amusement.

"It wasn't easy cher, it wasn't easy," he said roughly before flipping them both over so he was on top of her. "Now my feisty cop let me show you how to really enjoy your new strength."

"Yes…." Savannah whispered huskily. "Come on Tyson, isn't a sire supposed to take care of his fledgling's needs?" she said attacking his belt buckle.

"You are so demanding," he chuckled and kissed her. In short order he helped her shed her clothes and his own. For the first time he could love her freely without fear of injuring her.

*O*O*

As the next day turned towards sunset, Savannah awoke in the freezer with Tyson's cold arms wrapped around her. Memories of their passion earlier rushed through her and she tilted her head back to look up at him lovingly. It did surprise her to find that waking in a freezer was not as disconcerting as she once thought it would be. Reaching up to unlatch the freezer lid she woke Tyson.

"Going somewhere sugar?" he asked lazily.

"Just wanted to get up and stretch. I have to face Charity and Anthony tonight and I need to feed." She looked around the small space. "Do you ever find the freezer a bit confining?"

"Sometimes but I will admit this is cozy," Tyson murmured ad he kissed her forehead. "You have no idea how good I feel about you joining my world. I wish it had not happened the way it did. I never wanted Cass to hurt you. But I love having you with me Savannah."

She ran her fingers through his frost stiffened hair and smiled at him. She was at peace with the change and did not regret that it was done.

"I was never afraid of becoming a vampire. But just remember that forever is a long time and I am a very stubborn woman," she purred.

"I have always loved a challenge sugar," Tyson told her as he held her. "I am looking forward to an exciting forever with you."

"I believe you. I know I have not been sure of my own feelings before but I am willing to give this my best effort. I do love you and I am looking forward to forever," she sighed happily.

End chapter.

**Well there is one hurdle that we have gotten over. Next we test Savannah's control. Please let me know what you think. I live for reviews, thank you.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. And I intend to play with the characters as much as I want.**

**Again I thank everyone who has been reading. We are getting towards the finish of this story but you know me…..I always like to have some fun with my characters. And we have a fledgling to train so we will have a few more chapters. Enjoy.**

Chapter 26

Mick awoke and was surprised to find that Beth was up and gone without waking him. It was very unusual for his Beth to not stay and cuddle if she woke before him. With a faint feeling of concern he rose and pulled on a pair of sweat pants before going in search of her.

Moving into the bedroom he instantly heard the shower running in the bathroom. Stopping in the doorway, he could see her in the shower, humming to herself as she shampooed her hair. He could make out that her eyes were closed as she swayed to the tune and her figure rippled in the wavy glass of the shower wall. Quickly shedding his pants he opened the door of the shower and stepped into the warm spray of water.

"Mick!" Beth shrieked as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. The scent of the shampoo and the warm steam had blocked her sense of him when he entered the bathroom but the moment he opened the shower door she had known it was him.

"Didn't I tell you never to let your guard down?" Mick whispered in her ear as he pulled her against him.

"Really Mick, do you think that anyone but you would be crashing into my shower? In this house with this security?" Beth giggled as she leaned back in his embrace. "But since you are here…..and wet, would you please scrub my back?"

Mick nibbled along her shoulder to her neck.

"Your wish is my command," he murmured against her skin as his hands moved over her slippery skin and he reached for the soap. Beth's delighted laugh floated upward with the steam.

*O*O*

In the plush master suite on the other side of the house, Josef and Rayna were spooned under a thin silk sheet in the middle of their king sized bed. They had awakened earlier and decided to steal some private time before dealing with their guests. Rayna snuggled deeper into Josef's arms and let out a long sigh.

"What's wrong Beauty?" Josef asked as he tightened his arms around her.

"Nothing is really wrong, I'm just wondering if we will ever have a relaxed, quiet visit here," Rayna mused.

"I will bring that up with Moriah," Josef chuckled. "New Orleans certainly is a lively city."

Rayna turned in his embrace and reached up to stroke his cheek.

"I do love it here and I love the city. This is a second home and I am so touched that you gave me this house to feel safe in. And I am also glad that we could help Savannah here. She is going to be fine, isn't she?" she asked with concerned grey eyes.

"Yes my love, I believe she will be fine. Since those first moments after her turn she has become much more controlled. We will know more after we see how she behaves around Anthony and Charity," Josef replied and kissed her. "And we will make sure they are perfectly safe."

"I'm not worried about them. Savannah cares about them, she won't hurt them," Rayna stated confidently.

"You have so much faith in her," Josef commented.

"I know my friend."

"You, are a special woman," he said, his brown eyes dark and serious. "Do you know how much light you bring to my darkness? I need you with me Beauty."

With a happy moan Rayna pressed her lips to his.

"I will always be here for you," she promised and kissed him again.

*O*O*

Savannah and Tyson came downstairs and headed for the dining room to make sure that she was well fed before the two humans arrived. While Tyson placed a call to Scott to see what was happening with the official investigation, Savannah wandered into the front parlor with her second glass of blood. She felt good about the control she felt as she sipped the liquid. It surprised her that she could taste the subtle differences in the blood, the type and whether it was a male or female donor. Standing in the center of the room she studied the glass in her hands.

"Does that blood type please you?" Beth's voice came from the doorway. Savannah looked up quickly and grinned at her friend.

"I'm willing to experiment," she admitted. "I find it amazing that we can taste the differences. I thought that blood was blood."

"Yes, we can tell," Beth agreed sipping from her own glass. "Mick once told me it was rather like appreciating fine wines."

"I wondered if I would find it disgusting but necessary, but it really isn't," Savannah confessed with an embarrassed smile. "I rather like it."

"Are you ready to see Anthony and Charity?" Beth asked sitting down. Savannah sat opposite her, holding the glass tightly but careful not to shatter it. Her brow was wrinkled in concern.

"I hope so. Beth what if I can't control myself?" she asked painfully.

"You will be fine Savannah," Beth assured her. "I felt the same way when I was newly turned and was in the same room with Anthony for the first time. I was so nervous and Mick reminded me that Anthony was a friend, not food. If you focus on that it will calm the bloodlust."

"I will try. I can smell the humans in the house and I find myself becoming anxious. What if I can't keep my focus that they are friends?"

Beth smiled at her.

"I can promise you that you will not hurt anyone. There are enough vampires here to stop you before you could hurt either one. It will be impossible for you to do that so stop worrying."

Relief flooded over Savannah at those words. Beth was correct; no one would let her hurt either Charity or Anthony so it was foolish to continue to worry about it.

"And you should look at the matter of your control from another angle," Beth continued. "The urge to drink blood is strong but it is like many human urges. You may have wanted a second slice of chocolate cake but you didn't take it. You may have wanted to beat the confession out of a perp you knew was lying…" She saw Savannah duck her head guiltily. "…..but you didn't. Urges can be resisted if you know they are wrong."

"Even when they are very strong?"

"Trust yourself. It does get easier. If it doesn't work today it will be better tomorrow. Relax Savannah and be well fed when you see them," Beth added with a wink.

The sound of a car pulling up outside made both women look to the window. Savannah went paler than before.

"They are here."

"Then go get another drink. You'll be fine," Beth told her with a laugh.

*O*O*

Outside Anthony turned off the car and looked over at Charity.

"Are you nervous?" he asked.

"No, not nervous. I am just a bit worried about how difficult this is for Savannah and Tyson. She had a horrible turning experience and now it is so important that she meet with her superiors to answer questions. There is so much pressure on her for this to go smoothly," Charity answered seriously.

"Ray seemed pretty sure that Savannah transitioned successfully. We know she was a strong human, I am sure she'll be okay," Anthony answered.

"I do know that Tyson will never allow her to hurt us but I also know that it will bother Savannah if she loses control. She is so used to being in charge of her life. This would shake her sense of self," Charity reflected.

Anthony reached out to take her hand in his. He smiled warmly.

"You are a good woman Charity Taylor. You are a class act lady and I love you," he said sincerely.

Charity's heart skipped a beat at his words. Things had become much more intense in the last few months and she was beginning to hope he might want more than their current relationship. She was too old to be caught up in fairy tales but she couldn't help wishing that it would become more than just the friends with benefits that it was right now.

"I love you too Anthony," she replied then smiled brightly. "Now let's go see if we can help our newest vampire friend adjust."

*O*O*

Inside the brunette fledgling hurried to the dining room and headed to the blood. Tyson and Mick halted their conversation to watch her as she refilled her glass and then forced herself to pause and take a small sip.

"Are you okay sugar?" Tyson asked.

"Yes, Charity and Anthony just arrived. I'm nervous and Beth suggested I have another drink. You told me that the blood would calm me," she answered taking another sip.

"I did say that," Tyson agreed. "Focus Savannah, keep your head. They are your friends."

"You're strong Savannah, just remember who they are. It will be fine," Mick added.

Beth could be heard greeting the couple at the door. Mick went to join them as she directed them to the parlor. Josef and Rayna passed by the room to meet the others. Panic flared briefly in Savannah's eyes as she looked at Tyson and he saw them go silver. He went to her side and draped an arm around her shoulders.

"Relax," he ordered. "Have some faith in yourself." He was rewarded by a nod and confidence returning to her brown eyes. He steered her toward the parlor.

End chapter.

**I thank you for reading. Please feed the review addiction and let me know what you think. Thanks.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. But I do have this addiction to writing about it so I guess I need help.**

**Thank you to all who are reading this story. I am deeply in your debt for all the support you have given me.**

Chapter 27

Just as they reached the doorway to the parlor, Savannah hesitated. Her grip on Tyson's hand tightened painfully, reminding him of the change in her.

"Easy cherie, I heal but I would really rather not have broken fingers," he quietly reminded her.

"Sorry," she whispered back. "I need to remember that."

"I love you," Tyson said even softer than before. "And I trust you."

Savannah smiled at him gratefully, bolstered by his faith in her. She knew this was a matter of will and she would not let him down. Tugging on his hand she led the way into the room.

Six pairs of eyes turned towards them as the smell of human blood and sounds of beating hearts greeted her. Savannah could feel her fangs pushing down and she fought to force that urge deep inside as her gaze focused on Charity and Anthony. These were her friends, she reminded herself concentrating on the memories of the times she spent with the couple, the shopping trips with Charity and the girl talk she had shared with Tyson's right hand woman. Meeting Charity's trusting gaze and warm smile, she returned the smile and was pleased to be able to tell that the woman's heart beat stayed calm as she approached her. The things Beth had told her came back in a rush; the urge to bite did diminish as she focused on the humans as people and not just a blood supply.

"So you have crossed over to the dark side," Charity grinned, bringing up what had been a private joke between the two of them. She took Savannah's free hand in her two warm ones. "I am so glad to see you made the change safely."

"Thanks Charity. I am so grateful that you came to help me," she answered, gently squeezing the human's fingers.

"Always glad to help," Charity laughed and surprised Savannah by hugging her tightly. The fledgling froze for a moment, and then returned the hug cautiously. "Be good to my Tyson," the older woman whispered not caring if he could hear her or not. "And trust yourself, you'll be okay."

"Thank you," Savannah said emotionally, touched by the woman's acceptance.

Anthony had joined them and now he rested his hands lightly on Charity's shoulders as he smiled warmly at Savannah.

"We are relieved that Tyson got to you in time Savannah," he said and gently moved Charity aside to hug the newbie as well. "I know this was not an ideal turning, but next to Beth I don't think I know anyone more prepared to be changed."

Savannah felt moisture gather at the corners of her eyes, deeply touched by this man's expression of faith in her.

"Thank you Anthony," she mumbled and then released him, backing up a step. Her gaze travelled the room looking to the older vampires for their approval. Both Rayna and Beth were beaming, Mick nodded to her and Josef gave her a smug wink. She quickly glanced up at Tyson, who gave her a broad smile.

Hope blossomed in the new vampire as she began to believe she could meet her partner without fear of attacking him. If she could deflect Chaz's questions they could wrap up the police investigation and she could then find time to adapt to her new life. A small sigh of relief escaped her.

Proud of his fledgling, Tyson reached out to rub her arm and then leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"I knew you could do it," he told her.

"Nice control," Mick spoke up.

"So speaks the king of control," Josef snickered. "But he is right, you did good Savannah. I guess we got alarmed for nothing."

Rayna and Beth quickly enveloped their friend in hugs, thrilled at how well she had done. Savannah looked at both intently and dropped her voice to vampire levels.

"How do I shut out the heartbeats? Is the sound always going to pull at me? Will the smell of their blood always be this strong?" she asked anxiously.

"No, it will become more in the background with time. It is just so very new for you," Rayna assured her holding her hands.

"Try to think of other things. I know it's not easy but you must try," Beth encouraged her.

"And drink this," Josef advised as he handed her a glass. "There is no shame with struggling with your urges on the second day of your turn. I know I wasn't this controlled."

"Thank you Josef," Savannah said after swallowing a mouthful. Instantly the blood calmed her nerves. It did not escape her that her brief struggle with control had not affected the two humans in the room. They both sat calmly on one of the love seats, Charity's hand resting comfortably in Anthony's. Savannah cocked her head to one side as she did notice there were some strong emotions rolling off of the two that were definitely not fear related. She looked at Beth and Rayna curiously.

"Am I reading things right?" she questioned below human hearing. She tilted her head at the couple. "Has something been happening I don't know about?"

Beth and Rayna exchanged grins.

"Welcome to your new senses," Beth chuckled softly. "I don't think even they realize they are both feeling the same thing."

"Anthony really does need to be open with Charity," Rayna clucked. "He is wasting time."

Suddenly Savannah perked up at the sound of a car stopping outside and she looked to the window. Granny and Robert could be seen approaching the steps.

"I know I'm going to like the enhanced hearing," she said and turned to greet the pair as they came in the house.

"You are looking very pleased with yourself," Granny commented as she hugged the fledgling. "I see you have passed your first test."

"I had great help," Savannah told her. "Everyone has done so much to make me feel comfortable."

Granny gripped her by the shoulders and studied her face. She nodded, satisfied with what she saw.

"You have great strength Savannah," she said gravely. "You just need to trust yourself."

"This is still very new to you, no matter how prepared you might have been," Robert added.

"Will I be able to see Chaz then?" Savannah asked eagerly. "He left a text all ready today. He is not going to give up."

"Let us set up a scenario that will protect you from discovery," Mick cautioned. "Savannah, be patient."

"Sugar, we do know that you need to give your statement to the police," Tyson said coming up behind her. He rested his hands on her waist and leaned down to kiss her temple. "But let's make sure we have our answers worked out so there is no questioning of your story."

"You know what they'll be asking, you are vital to making this cover up work," Robert informed her.

"I suggest you, Tyson and Mick discuss this now," Granny instructed. "The sooner you have a story, the sooner Savannah can meet with her partner. It is best if we end this before the humans start looking too closely."

Being included in the process thrilled Savannah. She spun in Tyson's grasp and hugged him tightly. Finally she felt she was back in charge of her life and it felt great.

Tyson caught Mick's eye and nodded to the table in the corner and then directed Savannah there. Josef followed along curious to see what they would cook up. Granny and Robert sat down in two chairs near Charity and Anthony with Rayna pulling a chair closer as well. Beth went to join the others at the table. Granny gave the human couple a warm smile.

"Thank you for helping Savannah recognize that she is able to maintain control. I'm not sure we tell you often enough just how much we depend on you," she told them. "You are very special to all of us."

"She is our friend too Granny," Charity answered simply. "There is no conflict between your world and ours in my mind. Savannah belongs with Tyson and I'm glad we could help her adjust."

Moriah was aware of how deeply Charity had cared for Tyson in her youth. The unselfish love the human had held for the vampire had surprised Moriah at first. She had worried that hurt feelings might turn Charity against Tyson back then but she had underestimated the honesty of this woman's heart. Once again she was aware that her "son" had chosen well and was right to trust this human.

"Granny, is now the wrong time to ask for a few days off?" Anthony asked suddenly. He squeezed Charity's hand lightly.

Moriah looked at him sharply then caught his wink. She knew what Anthony was feeling and smiled in approval at what she felt he was planning.

"There is nothing happening with my businesses that cannot wait a few days. Since Tyson is going to be rather busy caring for Savannah, I think that Charity will be able to close the office for the time being," Granny chuckled.

Charity looked between the two in surprise and then let out a quiet, happy sigh and said nothing. She trusted Granny's instincts and hoped this meant that finally Anthony wanted to move forward. She rested her head against Anthony's arm and smiled at the woman sitting opposite her.

End chapter.

**Well Savannah passed her first test. Now she has to get ready for meeting Chaz. Thank you for reading. Reviews are always appreciated. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I wish I did.**

**Thank you for reading. You have all been very kind.**

Chapter 28

While Granny spoke with Charity and Anthony, Beth leaned over Mick, her arms comfortably resting on his shoulders as she listened to the others plan. Trying to create a plausible story for what had happened in Savannah's apartment was not easy. As a homicide cop, Savannah was very aware of the questions her fellow officers would have and that covering up the events would be tricky. She outlined what things they would have to cover and Mick and Tyson filled her in on what they had learned from speaking to her captain and to Scott.

"The best thing you can do is sick as close to the truth as possible, you are less likely to trip up," Mick advised.

"Well it seems I have a few questions for Chaz as well then," she sighed. "We need to know what he knows." She looked at the others as she nervously chewed on her lip. "I hope I can pull this off. Do you think I can fool them?" she asked in concern.

"You have been covering for us ever since you met me," Tyson said with a wink. "They'll believe you."

"Are you calling me a good liar?" Savannah asked with raised eyebrows.

"One of the best," Tyson confirmed with a nod. "Chaz will never see through you." He took one of her hands in his and looked at her seriously. "I'm sorry sugar, I'm afraid lying will become second nature in your new world."

"Don't think of it as lying, think of it as self-preservation," Josef added.

"I always said that vampires were really bad liars," Beth giggled. "But I think Mick just had trouble lying to me." Mick grinned over his shoulder at her.

"Just remember you are not circumventing justice in this case Savannah," he told the brunette. "Cassandra paid for her crimes. Any lies are just protecting the humans from a reality they are not ready to face."

"We have our rules and they aren't always contrary to human justice," Beth added.

Savannah nodded, seeing the wisdom in their advice. Tyson was correct; she had reconciled herself to hiding things from her superiors ever since she learned the truth about him. She had always soothed her conscience by knowing that keeping the existence of vampires was necessary and now she was protecting herself as well. One doubt still nagged at her.

"I'm not worried about fooling the others but Chaz is smart and very observant. It will not be easy to hide things from him, he knows me pretty well," she worried. Partially vamping in her agitated state, she cut her lip with one fang. Licking the blood away she looked embarrassed. "Oops."

Tyson laughed and squeezed her fingers.

"Easy cher, calm down. It gets easier," he chuckled. "And I cannot imagine the situation where you can't outwit Chaz Dupree. He is a very good cop but you are more than a match for him."

Savannah ducked her head, smiling as the others laughed.

"I appreciate the vote of confidence but let's not underestimate Chaz. If we keep the meeting short I should be able to pull it off though," she said determinedly.

"It won't hurt that you will be in bed and bandages will be involved," Beth put in. "It is important that Chaz believe that your injuries are severe. He will be distracted by that."

Savannah nodded thoughtfully; then her eyes went wide. Dismay was written all over her face as she glanced at Beth and then looked over at Rayna.

"You two cannot be seen by Chaz," she exclaimed. "He saw you at the Avery LaRue crime scene and I said I had just met you. Oh man, I messed that up and now it is so complicated," she groaned.

"Maybe he won't remember us," Beth suggested.

"Oh believe me, he'll remember," Savannah said dryly. "Chaz is a connoisseur of beautiful women and he did notice you. I didn't know how to explain your presence at the scene."

"You couldn't have known how this would play out," Tyson comforted her. "I am sure that in a house this size Beth and Rayna can avoid running into Dupree. Since he's met Josef and Mick, we will be the ones to deal with him."

"What if he is curious about you two?" Beth asked Mick. "We all had our photos in the paper at Rayna's book launch."

"He has no reason to look into our backgrounds," Josef growled. "If he goes digging he will have to be dealt with." He gave the newest member of the tribe a meaningful stare.

"Josef," Savannah started to protest.

"IF…that becomes a problem we will discuss what is to done then," Granny interrupted firmly. "No judgments will be made until we must make them."

Josef dipped his head in acquiescence at Granny's statement. This was Moriah's town and he would not oppose her wishes. It was not his place to deal with Savannah's partner.

"Just don't give him a reason to look into our lives further," Rayna commented favoring her man with an understanding smile. "I'm sure he'll be more concerned with the murders and Cassandra, along with your health to look too closely into our backgrounds," she added to Savannah.

The sound of car doors slamming had everyone looking toward the entry foyer. Rayna hurried to the door and opened it to admit Scott and Shani. The couple followed her back into the parlor and Shani rushed to Savannah, who had risen to greet them. The dark face of the Cleaner lit with a smile as she hugged the newbie tightly.

"You had me so worried," Shani said keeping her in the hug. "I should have been following you. Are you okay?"

"Yes Shani," Savannah laughed, using her new strength to loosen the woman's tight grip. "I am fine."

"I've told Shani that this was not her fault," Scott explained. "We all underestimated Cassandra. None of us suspected that she would threaten Savannah's partner."

"I should have known," Tyson growled. "I am just grateful that Granny finished her and it is over." The pain of not avenging his lady was clear in his voice.

"Scott, what do the humans believe about Cassandra's death? Do they believe she is really dead?" Moriah asked, wishing to change the direction the conversation was taking. She did not want everyone blaming themselves for what could not be changed.

"They are satisfied that the body that was burned is Cassandra's," Scott told the older woman. He was relieved to change the direction of the discussion as well. "How it happened is still being considered."

"Teresa had a body from one of our clean ups that closely resembled Cassandra's body type. With Scott doing the autopsy and with no records on Cassandra, he just confirmed it was her. We left cigarettes in her car to imply she did smoke. We rigged the house to have a break in the gas main," Shani informed the group.

"Even if no one ever witnessed her smoking, setting the car up like that leads everyone to believe she was a secret smoker," Scott added. "This was Shani's suggestion." Pride glowed in his eyes.

"Well done," Granny approved. "We must deflect them from Savannah and concentrated on Cassandra. Shani you are a great help to the community."

"Thank you, it was a team effort. Teresa is a great leader, she was prepared," Shani said diplomatically but she beamed at the praise Granny had given her.

"You have a great Cleaner crew working here," Mick commented as he pulled Beth into his lap.

"We are very proud of this city's crew," Robert said seriously. "And you can be sure that the community is appreciative."

"Thank you sir," Shani said in a quiet voice. She smiled proudly at Scott.

The ringing of Tyson's phone interrupted everyone. He answered and rolled his eyes as everyone in the room with vampire hearing could tell who it was.

"Yes Dupree, I understand the need for you to see Savannah soon. I spoke with Dr. Moore and he believes she is strong enough to see you. How about ya'll come by tomorrow at four…all right, three," Tyson responded to the human's demands. "I am sure she'll be able to give you answers if she can."

They could all hear Chaz stating several questions that he demanded answers to.

"Hey, Dupree," Tyson cut him off. "Savannah wants to help but you had better remember she is still recovering. Come tomorrow and she will answer what she is able to."

Savannah covered her mouth to prevent laughing out loud. She knew the zeal with which her partner did his job but it was funny how he was silenced by Tyson's words. She felt much more confident about seeing the human now.

Tyson hung up and put his phone away.

"Okay, let's make sure we have our stories straight. Savannah's right, he will be suspicious," he said shaking his head. "Stubborn human."

"It makes him a good cop," Savannah stated quietly.

"Just do as we discussed; tell him how Cassandra was looking to punish Tyson, took you back to your place to lure him in and attacked you. You fought back and she sliced you up and you lost consciousness from the blood loss. You have no idea how Tyson ran her off and that is all you can tell him," Mick told her.

"I can do that, but it is still rather difficult to tie in the dancer's deaths to this jealous rage," Savannah commented. "It is a tough story to sell."

"She needed something to get you alone," Tyson said. "She had you doing your job to get to you. You will do fine."

"And I will be back here tomorrow to take care of your bandages," Scott said. "We will have him focused on your health and not the story you are telling him. I will make sure he doesn't question your injuries."

"Thank you Scott," Savannah said hugging him. "I appreciate all that you are doing."

"Glad to be of help," he answered. "You are one of us now. We look out for our own."

"Okay….enough of the hugging…." Tyson growled as he took Savannah by the arm and tugging her away.

"He'll grow out of that possessive sire stage," Scott grinned. "Someday."

End chapter.

**Thank you for reading. Please feed the muse, I appreciate it. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. And that fact still makes me sad.**

**Thank you again and again for the wonderful reviews. You are all great.**

Chapter 29

It was early afternoon on the next day when Scott arrived back at the house with a supply of gauze bandages and tape. Tyson and Savannah had been in the dining room making sure she was well fed and they led the way upstairs to a room Juanita had prepared to look like a recovery room. The two men went to work wrapping her in gauze to reflect the injuries Scott felt would have been inflicted by Cassandra. They stepped back to assess the result of their work.

"You know bro; it's rather a novel idea to make a vampire look like a mummy. Just think, Halloween is still two months away," Scott chuckled.

"Do I look that bad?" Savannah exclaimed and got to her feet, looking for a mirror.

"You are fine sugar. Scott's sense of humor has always been suspect," Tyson soothed as he gently guided her to the adjoining bathroom.

Staring at her reflection, Savannah had to agree that she did bear a vague resemblance to a mummy. Scott had wrapped her neck and shoulders in white gauze. Tyson had bound her arms from wrist to elbow in bandages to imply defensive wounds. Her right cheek had a large patch on it and her forehead was wrapped at the hairline.

"Wow, I can see how I'm going to need plastic surgery," she said lightly. "I hope we don't scare poor Chaz too badly."

Rayna stuck her head in the room.

"I think we need some makeup to simulate bruises," she commented as she entered with a makeup kit. "I learned a few tricks during my acting phase. We will make sure this is believable."

"I'm not leaving you alone with Chaz," Tyson assured her as Rayna went to work. "Don't worry, I'll be there."

"I'm not worried about hurting Chaz; I think I can handle that. I just need to make sure that this whole mess is settled and the investigation is closed," she said firmly. Her eyes met Tyson's in the mirror. "I want to go back to my career Tyson," she whispered.

"You will Savannah. You are strong and you can make it work," he promised, leaning in to kiss her on the bandaged cheek. "Nice work Rayna, those bruises look real."

"Chaz will never guess," Rayna smiled. "You will do fine Savannah. I had better disappear before the guest of honor shows up."

"Thank you Rayna," Savannah called out as Rayna left the room.

She and Tyson returned to the bedroom. Savannah gave Scott a quick hug.

"Thanks Scott. I appreciate the help," she said softly and then headed to the bed.

"You are very welcome Savannah. Rayna really did a good job and your partner will never suspect. Just relax and you will do fine," Scott told her. He checked his watch. "If he is prompt he should be here shortly."

"Just focus on Dupree's questions and stick to our story. If you find it too difficult, just say you are tired and I'll get him out of the room," Tyson instructed as he tucked her into bed.

"I will be okay," Savannah said as she settled against the pillows. She sighed deeply and let her eyes droop. "Think he'll believe me?"

Tyson grinned at Scott.

"Dupree will be putty in her hands," he laughed.

A doorbell could be heard chiming from downstairs.

"It's show time," Tyson announced.

"Send him up," Savannah said in a weak and trembling voice.

"Oh she is good," Scott agreed.

"Hey Scott, maybe it would be better if you went down the back stairs," Tyson suggested, not wanting to rouse Dupree's curiosity more than necessary.

"I think not. I have every right to visit a friend and after all, I am a doctor. Dupree will just have to deal with it," Scott stated and headed for the door.

"I'll be right back," Tyson said kissing her quickly and following Scott from the room.

Downstairs, Josef had let Chaz Dupree into the house and was trying to keep him busy.

"Quite the place you have here Mr. Kostan. Wasn't this Edward Rossier's place?" Chaz asked looking around the foyer. He admired Kostan's style and envied his wealth.

"Yes, I bought this place after Edward was killed. I happen to like this city and I don't care for hotels," Josef answered mildly. He shrugged. "I got a good deal on it."

"I'm sure," Chaz murmured as his attention was drawn to Tyson and the medical examiner coming down the grand staircase. Barlow's presence was a surprise. "Hey Leggett, is Savannah able to see me?"

"She is," Tyson confirmed. "Let me warn you she is still pretty weak. We will have to keep it short."

"You gave me a bit of a scare with the ME here," Chaz observed with an edge to his voice.

"I'm just visiting a friend. I'm not serving in an official capacity," Scott commented dryly. "Tyson, I'll keep in touch, later bro," he added.

"See ya Scott, thanks for stopping by."

"I'm just relieved Savannah didn't end up on my table," Scott said seriously and with a nod to Josef and Chaz, he left.

"You know, pulling a stunt like you did could very well have resulted in Savannah ending up on Barlow's slab," Chaz said with some heat as he glared at Tyson.

"We didn't have time for anything else," Tyson said defensively. He had run into this accusation from the other cops he had given his statement to. "I got to her in time."

"Gentlemen, it all ended well. I suggest you let it go," Josef said mildly.

"I could charge you and St. John with obstruction," Chaz grumbled at Josef. "I could have had a unit there faster."

"And Cassandra would have killed her immediately. She wanted Tyson there, any other cops would have forced her to cut her losses and kill Savannah," Mick said approaching from the direction of Josef's office. "We did what was necessary to save her."

"Listen Dupree, let's make peace. Savannah is anxious to see you," Tyson interrupted quietly.

Knowing he was over-reacting, Chaz nodded and followed Tyson to the staircase.

"How is she doing really? Will she be okay?" he asked in concern.

"She's alive, but it wasn't pretty," Tyson answered trying to set the stage for the meeting.

"I am here in an official capacity, I will have to ask her questions," Chaz reminded him.

"I understand and so does Savannah. She'll answer as much as she can," Tyson said as they reached the top of the stairs. "She wants to help Dupree."

"I'll keep it short," Chaz promised as they stopped outside the room. Nodding Tyson opened the door and let Chaz lead the way in.

The human strode in ahead and came to a halt at the foot of the bed. Savannah lay in the middle of the large bed, swathed in white gauze. Where she wasn't bandaged, ugly bruises splotched on her face and arms. With a hard swallow, he moved up the left side of the bed to where a straight backed chair sat. The pale figure didn't move as her reached out touch her hand. Brown eyes flew open at his touch.

"Hey Kojack, it's me," he said roughly. Chaz was surprised by how the sight of her injuries disturbed him. Visions of Cassandra's other victims haunted his memory.

"Chaz, hi," Savannah said quietly, keeping to her role as an invalid.

"Partner, you scared the hell out of me," he confessed as he sat down. "Are you sure you are up to some questions?"

"Yes, I am. But I will tell you that a lot of things are rather hazy," she said with a weak smile.

"Okay, can you positively identify who did this to you?" He got out a notebook, ready to write her answers down.

"It was Cassandra Ares, the singer from Jazzy Blues. Tyson's ex. She called me and said she had taken you hostage. I came to the warehouse, where I found you unconscious and tied to a chair. As I was trying to untie you she jumped me and drugged me. When I woke she had me back at my apartment, tied up," Savannah recited.

"Did she say why she was doing this? She told me nothing," Chaz asked as he wrote down her statement. It still irked him that the woman got the jump on him.

"It was to get back at Tyson. She was crazy."

Chaz looked at Tyson, who had taken a seat on the other side of the bed. He had remained quiet during the questioning, not wanting to interrupt.

"Did she admit to killing those other guys? Did she say why she did that?" he continued to ask, suspicion clear in his voice.

"It was a twisted attempt to get to me. She thought she could get me at a crime scene. Cassandra didn't take into consideration that I had a partner or that I would be with Tyson all of my off duty time. That is why she targeted you, to get me away from Tyson and lure me out," Savannah told him the tale that they had cooked up. She sighed deeply. "I am so sorry Chaz. I am sorry you got hurt."

"All of this was just to get to you?"

"She wasn't sane. And she had some serious anger issues," she replied quietly. "She did not make a lot of sense when she was cutting on me. And being tied up I did not have much of a chance to fight back. There was no reasoning with her. She said she wanted to lay my dead body at Tyson's feet. "

Chaz thought about what she said. The woman he had been in contact with for just a brief time that he was conscious had not sounded reasonable. She had said very little to him other than ordering him to speak to Savannah. So this did make sense in a messed up way and he knew that Cassandra was not the only nut that they had dealt with in the Big Easy while he had been a cop.

"Okay," he acknowledged as he leaned back in the chair. "It makes some sense. But it sure doesn't explain why you are in this house and not in a hospital where you should be," he said bluntly.

End chapter.

**Seems that our Chaz is not ready to buy the whole story just yet. We will continue next chapter. Thanks for reading.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I still have this show running in my head at odd hours of the day….this is not a bad thing.**

**Thank you again for taking time to read and I do love it when you leave me a comment.**

Chapter 30

Tyson sat up straighter and glared at Chaz.

"That was my call Dupree," he said heatedly. "As I said in my statement, there wasn't time to get her to a hospital. I knew Dr. Moore's clinic was closer and I knew he lived above it. I took her to the best place to save her life."

"That is all well and good but once she was stable why didn't Moore insist on moving her to the hospital?" Chaz asked in confusion. "Why bring her to a private home?"

"Because I believed that Cassandra was still on the loose and Dr. Moore said she was not in need of hospital care. We had a private nurse in here and Savannah was being watched carefully," Tyson answered trying not to lose his patience. "Josef offered this place and I accepted."

"You like playing pretty loose with the rules, don't you Leggett?" Chaz grumbled, his annoyance with the man growing.

"Boys, calm down, I am in the room too you know," Savannah said mildly.

"I can only assume you were pretty out it Kojack or you would know how irregular this whole thing is," Chaz stated, still feeling irritated.

With his emotions on the rise, Savannah could hear his heart rate increase and the smell of his blood pulled at her. She shut her eyes tightly as she felt the change coming and tightened her lips to hide the fangs that were pushing downward. Chaz saw her reaction and mistook it for a wave of pain.

"Are you okay?" he asked anxiously, beginning to get to his feet. He had not wanted to upset her.

Tyson tensed, ready to jump in if Savannah lost control. He saw her swallow and shudder slightly, then she looked over at him, her eyes their normal warm brown. She smiled at both men weakly.

"I'm fine," she assured Chaz as he sat back down. "And I know this is all irregular but it has all worked out in the end. So why does it bother you? If the Captain is okay with it, so am I."

Chaz relaxed, knowing that further argument was useless. He didn't like how this had gone down, his mind preferred logical, by the book behavior. There were too many unanswered questions to this whole case but he did not want to burden his partner with them at this time. She was right; the captain had no problems with the strange outcome with this case. No one would like him stirring the pot.

"When can we expect you back on the job?" he asked.

Savannah looked uncomfortable with his question. She glanced at Tyson and then back to him.

"I'm on indefinite leave. They have told me I will most likely need some reconstructive surgery for some of these wounds. It may be some time before I can return to the job," she replied touching the bandages at her throat.

Surprised by that thought, Chaz felt a bit ill. He clearly remembered the bodies that Cassandra had left behind. The pain Savannah had gone through had to have been immense. And that only added to the confusion he felt about why she was here and not in the hospital in spite of the reasons given.

Both Tyson and Savannah could sense the conflict going on in the human. Tyson was aware of how this situation was upsetting his fledgling.

"Hey Chaz, let's wrap this up. Savannah is getting tired," Tyson suggested softly. "This can be finished later."

"Sure," Chaz agreed, knowing Tyson was right. Savannah looked paler than before. He got to his feet as Tyson headed around the foot of the bed and toward the door.

"Chaz," Savannah spoke up. "Can you wait one moment? Tyson let me speak to him alone for a minute."

"Uh…..sugar, are you sure?" Tyson asked hesitantly. He wasn't sure that this was a good idea.

"Just for a moment," she pleaded quietly.

"I'll be right outside," Tyson gave in, hoping it wasn't a mistake. He stepped into the hall and did not move beyond the door, ready to charge in if things went wrong.

Inside the room, Chaz looked at his partner, unsure of what she wanted.

"What's up Kojack?" he said trying to lighten the mood.

"I know that this whole thing is really strange and hard to accept. I was unconscious through most of it but I know what Tyson did was what he thought was best for me. Whatever Cassandra did, she led Tyson to believe she would come back for me. He had to choose between chasing her or saving me. He knew that Josef Kostan had the security and clout to protect me until she was caught. Once they got some blood in me I really didn't need a hospital," she explained. It was surprising how close to the truth she could actually stay and make the lies work. Perhaps this blending of worlds could work for her. She was able to see Chaz relax at her words.

"I guess you are right. But how did Leggett get so tight with a billionaire from Los Angeles?" Chaz asked curiously. He still had a bunch of questions.

"We actually met a little over a year ago. Josef had an art object stolen and the thief ended up here, dead. It is when I met Tyson. Josef is okay as billionaires go," she grinned. "Tyson did the security here, he knew Josef was in town and asked for a favor."

"Leggett's got quite the connections," the human said enviously. "This Kostan guy, the Fortuna woman, very colorful characters."

"This is New Orleans," Savannah reminded him. "We are loaded with colorful characters." She paused and faked a yawn. Dupree immediately felt guilty for pressing her for information when he could see she was tired.

"Yea, we sure are," he agreed. "Hey, I had better go now. Sorry I found your story difficult to believe, this case has been weird from the beginning."

"I know, I know but Chaz, Cassandra was a psychopath and she was dangerous. Tyson doesn't like to admit this but she tried to kill him when they broke up years ago. Cut him some slack, it has been a nightmare for him knowing she was back in town. Since she had gotten away once before, he couldn't take the chance of it happening again," she finished, letting her eyes close and speaking in a softer voice. She opened her eyes slowly and felt a surge of delight to see she was starting to sway his opinion.

"Sure thing Savannah. I'll call and check in on you later. Get some rest now," he said reaching out to clasp her fingers. He didn't like how cold her hand was. He hurried out of the room and found Tyson leaning against the opposite wall.

"Is everything okay?" the vampire asked pretending he hadn't heard every word spoken in the room. He was very impressed how Savannah manipulated the situation.

"She's falling asleep. Hey man….I am sorry I got a bit harsh in there. This is such a weird case and I am having trouble figuring out just went down and why," Chaz said trying to make amends.

"I get it Chaz. If I had not been sure that Dr. Moore would help her, I would have done something else. But I was losing her and I did what I thought would save her. I will not apologize for that. Once she was stable, I did what I thought would keep that bitch from getting to her again," Tyson responded. "I had no idea Cass would blow herself up."

"That sure was a lucky break," Chaz commented.

"If I had known where she was, I promise you I would have gone after her," Tyson growled angrily. "I have witnesses as to where I was in case you would like to check."

"No," Chaz said quickly. "Hell Tyson, I don't think you killed her. They found evidence she was a smoker and there was a gas leak. It was a bad break for her, but good for us. My superiors don't want to dig deeper, they like a neatly wrapped package." There was something in his expression that told Tyson that he did not totally agree with his superiors.

"And how do you feel about it?" Tyson probed.

"I….I can't see the point in my pursuing this further." Chaz said hesitantly. "I will not waste my time with closed cases. There are enough active ones in this town to keep me busy. I will give Savannah's statement to my boss."

"Good," Tyson said firmly. "Savannah has been through enough right now. She doesn't need to think you don't believe her." He was not above using any guilt he could muster to get Savannah's partner to back off. The last thing he wanted to have to do was kill Chaz Dupree.

Chaz studied the man closely, questions running through his head. He meant it when he said he would not pursue this further. He had always liked Leggett but he couldn't shake the feeling that he had not heard the whole truth. For now he would not pester Savannah with further questions but he would not just forget the gaps in this story.

When they reached the first floor, Josef stepped out of his office and headed their way.

"Thank you for taking care of my partner Mr. Kostan," Chaz said extending his hand. "I am grateful although a bit surprised."

"I was glad to help. Your partner has been a great help in the past and I believe in repaying those who help me," Josef replied as he shook the human's hand. "I also happen to like Savannah. It's not like we kidnapped her after all."

"I never said you did," Chaz responded defensively. This entire situation still felt off to him. "I guess I'm used to doing the rescuing, not being rescued."

"It was a strange case all around," Mick said as he came out of the office and joined them. "Everything we've learned about Cassandra is that she was crazy. We knew she was dangerous but we had no proof until it was too late."

Chaz looked at the dark haired PI curiously.

"Do you usually ignore what the authorities tell you in LA too? I'm sure they think highly of you there," he challenged."

"We have had our moments," Mick admitted with a slight grin. "But we are on the same side Detective and helping keep Savannah alive was our main focus. It was not our aim to circumvent your authority."

"Yea," Chaz sighed giving up the fight. "I know… I just hated that the woman got the drop on me. I'll get over it." He nodded to Tyson and Josef and headed to the door. He looked back at Tyson. "I will check in on Kojack later." He left the house.

"He is going to be trouble," Josef muttered as they watched him leave.

End chapter.

**I just can't have Chaz swallow that whole story; he is too good a cop. However, he is not going to cause trouble now. But they had better keep an eye on him. Let me know what you think. Thanks.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. And I miss the show so much that I can't let go.**

**Thank you for all the kind reviews. I am humbled by your support. **

Chapter 31

"He may be trouble but Granny is the one to make the decisions on that. And believe me, I will be keeping a close eye on him," Tyson said grimly. "I did not go through all this turmoil just to have one nosy guy, even if he is Savannah's partner, blow our secret out of the water."

Mick looked conflicted.

"I know he means well but I sure don't like how he questions what all happened. He seems more focused on our role in this and not on what Cassandra did," he said in concern.

"Well I do think he was rather embarrassed by being taken by Cass and that we had to rescue him. His ego is bruised and it's caused him to focus on us. I think he'll let it go with time," Tyson added. "Really, Dupree is a good guy, maybe he can eventually be let in on our secret." Tyson knew how much Savannah liked her partner and he did not want her dealing with the fact that Chaz might become a liability.

"That is something for you to discuss with Moriah," Josef told him. "She is the best one to decide how to handle Dupree."

Tyson nodded and felt his attention being pulled upstairs. He knew Savannah would want to talk.

"I have to go to Savannah," he said anxiously.

"Go be a sire," Josef instructed with a chuckle.

"Tell her she did fine," Mick advised. "There is no need to share your concerns about her partner right now."

Tyson nodded and bounded up the stairs. He could feel Savannah's agitation and he needed to be with her. No one had told him just how close the bond with her would be. He hurried to her room and entered to discover her ripping at the bandages that encased her.

"Hey sugar, ease up, I'll help you," he said soothingly as he moved to her side. With gentle hands he began to unwind the bandages from her throat.

"I'm sorry I'm so impatient. I just felt so warm and restricted in these things," she apologized.

"It's all right, I'll get you out of them," he assured her calmly. "I think the interview went well. You were very convincing my love."

"Chaz is suspicious but I think he'll back off for now. If the captain accepts our story then he won't push matters," Savannah said knowingly. "Don't try to whitewash things Tyson, I could read his emotions too you know."

Tyson paused in his unwrapping and grinned at her.

"You are getting rather smug," he chuckled. "You think you know everything, do you? I can see you're going to keep me on my toes."

"I will certainly try," Savannah answered with a throaty laugh. "You may be my sire but do not expect me to be subservient forever."

Surprise, followed by pleasure flickered in his green eyes as a huge grin spread over Tyson's face. He pulled her tightly into his arms.

"You said forever," he stated in awe. "Do you mean that?"

Nodding, Savannah favored him with a small smile.

"Yes, I do believe that I do. And for once it doesn't scare the hell out of me. I rather like the idea of having a very long time to get to know you better," she said softly. With gauze bandages trailing from her arms, she wrapped them around his neck and pressed her lips to his.

"Oh man….forever has never looked so good," Tyson groaned as her lips brushed against his. He called a halt to her teasing by possessing her mouth with his in a soul searching kiss.

*O*O*

Downstairs Josef and Mick exchanged concerned looks as Tyson headed upstairs.

"I think Moriah needs to know how things have gone," Josef announced as he turned t head for his office. Mick decided to let him go and headed for the front parlor. He sat on one of the loveseats and contemplated the developments of the day. It was moments later that footsteps announced Beth's arrival. She sat next to him, one hand placed over his interlocked fingers as his elbows rested on his knees.

"Will Savannah's partner cause trouble do you think? I overheard the conversation in the foyer," she said quietly.

"He is concerned that we didn't let him send cops to Savannah's apartment. He didn't care for civilians rescuing him and the fact that Savannah isn't in a hospital has him asking questions." Mick took her hand in his and smiled into her beautiful, concerned blue eyes.

"Will he let it go?"

"Without official support for further investigation I think he will. Savannah will have medical leave and when she returns, he should have relaxed his suspicions."

"I hope so," Beth sighed as she leaned against him. "Savannah doesn't need to be worried about her partner's life. Her turning was not ideal, you have no idea how grateful I am that you made mine so beautiful."

"We had a special night," Mick agreed. "But Tyson and Savannah are strong, they will make this work, I can just feel it."

"Yes," Beth nodded. She happily settled closer to his side as his arm went around her shoulders. She was aware that their fledgling/sire stage was well past but there was still great comfort to being in close contact with her sire and love. Mick held her close, knowing that having her near always gave him peace.

"You know….I like New Orleans but this town is rather stressful," Beth murmured as they sat quietly. She felt Mick's chest rumble as he laughed.

"I don't think we've seen this city at its best," he replied. "I say we give it another chance. After all, you have a new sister who will need some guidance."

"Very true," Beth said, liking the thought of Savannah being part of the community now. "I think we need to do something fun, go out somewhere. Do you think Savannah could handle that?"

Mick thought on that for a moment.

"Maybe if we went to the Crimson Crescent," he answered. "If we stay among vampires, she should be fine."

Beth brightened and sat up straighter.

"I need to talk to Rayna. We need to decide what to wear," she said starting to get to her feet. Mick pulled her back down before she managed to get all the way up.

"Not so fast Mrs. St. John," he growled. "First we need a little fun of our own." Before she could protest, he twisted them around so she was trapped between the loveseat back and his body. He brought his mouth down on hers.

"I like the way you think," Beth purred before returning his kisses.

*O*O*

In his office, Josef ended his call and swiveled his chair around to see the doorway. He met the cool, disapproving gaze of the woman who meant the world to him. She didn't have to say a word for him to know exactly what Rayna was thinking.

"Just how much did you hear?" he inquired mildly.

"Enough," she responded. "Josef, trying to convince Granny that Savannah's partner is dangerous is not playing fair."

"I only told her the truth. The human is suspicious of our story and he is in a position to cause trouble. At the very least he could force Tyson and Savannah to leave New Orleans," Josef said seriously. "He will need to be dealt with."

"Tyson and Savannah know him better than you do and what is done about him is their call. Josef, I know you are used to making decisions back home but let the others decide things here," she said gently as she walked into the room. Stopping behind a chair, she rested her hands lightly on its back. "You need to back off my love."

"We do own a home here, this is our community as well," Josef responded in a softer tone as she continued to stare sternly at him. "I felt Moriah needed to be informed of what happened. Tyson has his hands full with Savannah right now. He can't act against Dupree without upsetting her," he added defensively.

Rayna smile sadly, knowing there was some truth in Josef's words and he was not acting out of malice. She also had heard the conversation in the foyer and the human had not been successful in hiding his suspicions. There was the possibility that he could cause trouble but she preferred to wait and consult Tyson about it. Josef was also correct that this was their home now as well and it would break Tyson's heart to be forced out of New Orleans.

From the pained look in Josef's eyes, she knew that her scolding him bothered him and her heart softened. She came around the chair and skirted the edge of the desk to stop by his side. Placing both hands on the chair arms, she leaned in towards him.

"You are right my darling," she said in a low voice. "This is our home as well and I understand that you only wish to protect it. Yes, Granny did need to know but please be patient for a bit longer and see how things go, okay?" she asked.

Josef nodded slightly and reached up to pull her into his lap. Rayna resisted for only a moment, and then allowed herself to be settled on his lap.

"Beauty, I don't want to fight with you and yes, we can wait. But someone needs to keep an eye on him, he is smart," he said reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. He ran his fingers lightly down her cheek. "I don't like having you upset with me."

"I can't stay angry with you," she admitted with a smile.

"Good because I need you," he replied with a kiss.

End chapter

**I needed some quiet time with my couples. Please feed the muse and review. Thanks.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. My payment for writing is your feedback.**

**Again I thank you for your reviews. Love to all my readers.**

Chapter 32

A little later Josef led Rayna towards the dining room in search of some nourishment. He stopped suddenly, his attention drawn to the arched entrance to the parlor across the hall. A wicked grin spread over his face.

"My goodness they have gotten daring," he whispered to Rayna. He took a step towards the parlor only to be tugged to a stop by Rayna.

"You will not go in there," she hissed, eyes flashing. "You will not embarrass our friends."

"Spoilsport," he grumbled as he allowed her to pull him into the dining room. "They chose a public room after all."

"Sometimes you are just impossible," Rayna scolded but there was a twinkle in her eyes. "Drink your blood," she added handing him a glass.

Josef drank, enjoying the taste of freshly donated blood. His grin reappeared as footsteps approached from the parlor. Mick and Beth came in wearing very satisfied smiles and looking slightly disheveled. Rayna and Josef exchanged knowing grins.

"Hungry?" Rayna asked trying not to laugh as she poured two more glasses.

"I won't refuse," Beth said a look of innocence on her face.

"I'm so glad you are enjoying my house," Josef told Mick wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Mick let out a laugh as Rayna handed him a glass as well.

"I do recall you saying we should treat this house like it was our own," he replied smugly. "You have a very nice parlor Josef."

Amidst the laughter, Savannah and Tyson entered the room. Rayna quickly poured two more glasses as Tyson eyed the group suspiciously.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Mick and Beth decided to christen the parlor," Josef smirked as Rayna tried to shush him. "Good thing the freshies are restricted to their wing right now."

After the laughter died down a bit, Berth stepped over to him and inhaled slightly.

"Well it is clear that it would be redundant to christen the office," she giggled.

"Touché Blondie," Josef commented as the laughter turned on him.

"Is this a vampire thing or are you four just extremely adventurous?" Savannah asked failing to keep a straight face.

"Careful sugar," Tyson warned. "Let's not open that door." He pulled her close as he took a drink.

"Mick and I think we all need to go out and have some fun," Beth announced changing the subject. "Savannah, do you feel up to going to the Crimson Crescent?"

Surprise flared in the newbie's eyes.

"Do you think I'm ready to go out?" she asked looking around at the others. "Don't I need to stay out of sight? Aren't I supposed to be recovering?"

"It will be okay among other vampires. No one in the community will expose your secret, it would put their secret at risk as well," Rayna said getting caught up in the idea.

"It is probably a good idea to introduce you to the tribe now," Josef agreed. "The sooner they see you the sooner the rumors are put to rest."

Savannah looked at Tyson questioningly, knowing that as her sire he had final say. It surprised her to realize that at this moment she was willing to abide by his decision. She wondered how long that feeling would prevail.

"Are you comfortable with the idea of going out?" he asked her.

"Yes," Savannah said eagerly. "I think it would be a good test. I am anxious to see how I do."

"Then let's get ready," Beth said quickly as she set her empty glass down and took Savannah's hand. "You guys give us a half hour and we'll be ready." She pulled Savannah from the room with Rayna following. The women's laughter could be heard as they ran upstairs.

"Do you think she is ready?" Tyson asked the other men.

"She'll be fine," Mick said finishing his drink. He set his empty glass next to Beth's. "And if Beth says a half hour, then she means a half hour. Let's get ready to show our ladies a good time," he said with a grin.

It was a half hour later that they piled into the SUV to head to the club's secluded location. As they went to the entrance, Savannah hesitated, tugging Tyson to a halt. He looked at her in concern.

"What's wrong cher?"

"How will the others accept me? Do they know what Cassandra did to me? Well they judge me?" The questions tumbled out of her. Tyson took her by the shoulders and looked at her seriously.

"They will be able to tell that you are a very new turn. Our Cleaners are discrete and do not talk about the clean ups that they handle. There are some who knew Cassandra and might suspect she had a hand in this but she was not liked so that will only garner you more sympathy," he answered. "Believe me; they all respect what you have done for the tribe since we met. And they figured that I would turn you sooner or later," he added with a grin.

"Oh…so that was a given was it?" Savannah said with raised eyebrows. A smile played on her lips.

"Yes my love, it was. It was assumed that I would wear you down," he said cheekily and then kissed her.

"Come on you two," Rayna called from inside. "Francine is anxious to greet the new family member."

"See?" Tyson said and holding her hand securely he led her inside.

As they moved inside to go to the table that the others were all ready seated at, Francine Garnet approached them. She glided up to them smiling warmly and holding out her hands to Savannah.

"Welcome Savannah, it is so good of you to join us," Francine announced as she clasped the fledgling's hands in hers. "You are a wonderful addition to the tribe."

"Thank you Ms Garnet," Savannah stammered, touched by the easy acceptance from this influential vampire.

"Call me Francine. And make sure that this handsome devil brings you here often. I like having fresh faces in my club," Francine insisted.

"I will Francine. Thank you," Savannah smiled.

"Good," the club owner responded. She looked up at Tyson. "I am sending some complimentary blood over to the table for you to celebrate with. You take good care of this fledgling, you hear me?"

"Yes ma'm and thank you," Tyson grinned and drew Savannah away to join the others. "I will have you know that Francine does not greet every guest like that. You are a special case my dear."

At the table he pulled out a chair for her next to Beth.

"You appear to be a hit with the community," Josef observed as many of the nearby vampires nodded to them and smiled. "I think things are off to a good start."

"It is strange to be here and not feel like an appetizer," Savannah said with a slight smile. She glanced around and saw two vamps feeding off freshies a few tables over. The smell of blood floated over to her. "I can feel their pleasure. Not just the vamps but the human's too."

Tyson took her hand in his.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, I am," Savannah answered at a waitress delivered two carafes of blood to the table. She reached out and poured a drink for herself. "But I think I'll want to wait a bit before trying to feed live if that is okay."

"Take your time," Beth advised as she sipped her own drink. "There is no need to rush."

"You will have time to adjust before you go out among humans regularly," Rayna assured her. "You will be okay Savannah."

"I think I need to dance with my fledgling," Tyson announced. "There is no need to freak her out on her first night out."

He got to his feet and held out a hand to Savannah. She accepted his hand and they went out to the dance floor. Tyson drew her close as a soft ballad played.

"And just think…..we have forever to enjoy moments like this," he murmured against her hair.

"You do like that word forever don't you?"

"When it pertains to you I do," he replied.

When the song ended they wove through the crowd only to stop as a small figure backed into Savannah. The woman spun around, glaring at the pair but her eyes widened as she recognized who it was.

"You brought your hu….." Genevieve began and then paused, sniffing. "You have been…"

"Turned," Tyson finished for her.

"Is this Cassandra's work?" Genevieve said maliciously. She had heard of Cassandra's death but none of the details. "Are you playing sire like Granny did for you?"

"I am Savannah's sire Genevieve," Tyson said coldly as he clamped an arm around Savannah who let out a low growl. "And that is all you need to know. Just how deeply involved were you in Cass' plans?"

Genevieve paled more than usual, glancing around to see if others were listening. No one was.

"I had nothing to do with her plans. She said she had no plans to harm you. I did nothing," she denied hotly.

"That had better be the truth. If I learn otherwise or you do anything to harm Savannah's chance to adapt to public life, you will answer to me. I am Savannah's sire and I will not permit you to spread lies in the community. Understand?" Tyson threatened and then led Savannah away after a very frightened vampire nodded to him.

End chapter.

**We are almost done. Please let me know your thoughts. Thank you.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. But it definitely does own me.**

**I have reached the end of another story and it feels strange. I thank you so much for sticking with me all this time. You have been wonderful readers.**

Chapter 33

"Tyson, was it wise to threaten Genevieve like that?" Savannah asked as they went back to their table.

"She needed to be reminded of what happens to those who reveal our secret. If she tried to "out" you to the humans, I will come after her. Gen isn't brave enough to defy the whole community," Tyson said confidently.

"My hero…" Savannah grinned as they rejoined the others. "Let me take her out if the time comes."

"This one is going to be a handful," Josef told Tyson with a laugh.

"I can handle her," Tyson answered him smugly. "No problem."

"You may be my sire but I do know how to bite," Savannah warned with a sweet smile.

"Good luck with that handling," Mick said trying to stifle a laugh.

"You will both be fine, ignore these two," Rayna told the couple.

They stayed at the club for a while longer, enjoying the music and introducing Savannah to some of the vamps that stopped by their table. When Tyson could see that Savannah was tiring, they headed home for some much needed freezer time.

*O*O*

Over the next several days Tyson slowly introduced Savannah to human company with assistance of the freshies in residence. As her control improved he decided to test how well she would do when hungry. He invited Rayna and Beth to be with them as two of the freshies came to the parlor to see how she handled their presence when she hadn't fed. The brother and sister sat and visited with the four vampires, entertaining them with stories about their family and growing up on the bayou.

Savannah discovered quickly that if she concentrated on the conversation she could bury the call of their blood. She did not need to give in to her hunger. Bill and Trisha were two smart, college students who enjoyed the financial perks of freshie life.

"Savannah, when you are ready to give live feeding a try, I would be pleased to volunteer," Bill offered. He gave her a wink. "I have the feeling you will have a good bite."

"How can you know that?" Savannah asked in surprise.

"Tyson has bitten you, you know what it's like to be on the receiving end," Bill explained. "It's my theory that those who gave blood as a human try harder to make it pleasurable when it is their turn to bite."

"That is an interesting theory," Tyson commented. "When she is ready we will consider your offer Bill. Thank you for helping us today." He felt a little jealous twinge at Bill's offer and tried to bury it because he knew it meant nothing to Savannah. He could also sense that Savannah was becoming more anxious as her hunger grew and felt it was time to end the test. "I think we have stretched Savannah's control long enough today. Thank you both for your assistance."

Beth handed Savannah a glass as the siblings left the room and the fledgling drank it gratefully. Granny arrived moments later.

"How is our young one doing?" she asked after greetings had been exchanged.

"Very well. She just spent time with a couple of humans while hungry and never lost control," Tyson reported proudly.

"Wonderful. And how are things with the human police? Is everything settled?" Moriah inquired.

"My captain is satisfied and has closed the case. I spoke with him on the phone the other day and he was very pleased. Everyone believes I have gone to Baton Rouge for reconstructive surgery and think I will be gone at least four to six weeks," Savannah replied.

Granny could hear the sadness in her voice as she mentioned the time frame. She understood how being away from her career bothered the young vampire. It was vital for her to develop iron control and that would only come with time.

"It is a good plan child," she told her. "You will need the time to develop the control that your job requires. You will be able to return to your old life with some changes I promise you."

"How will I explain the lack of scars?" Savannah asked. "Will I have to have some fake scars created to wear whenever I'm out among humans?" These questions had been bothering her for some time and finally she gave voice to them.

"That is the beauty of our cover story. Dr. Malcolm Wilkes is a pioneer in surgical techniques that have almost eliminated scarring," Beth announced. "We did our research. That is the answer you give if anyone is rude enough to ask."

"Since no one saw your actual wounds, we can create whatever medical reports we wish," Rayna added. "And we can credit Dr. Moore's care for the lack of scars as well. Let's hope no one is crass enough to question you on it."

"I guess that will work," Savannah said feeling relieved.

"Your superiors will get a full medical report," Josef said coming into the parlor. "Beth and Rayna are correct; Dr. Wilkes has an amazing reputation and has had miraculous results with his patients. With practice you will learn to deflect or evade questions that threaten your secret."

"I certainly have become more creative since I met Tyson," Savannah grinned.

Mick entered the room with his phone to his ear.

"All right Mr. Jamison. Tomorrow at four in my office. I will be there. Don't worry, I'll find her," he said before breaking the connection. He looked at the others apologetically. "I'm sorry; I have to get back to LA. There is a case I couldn't say no to."

Beth let out a small sigh and then smiled at Mick.

"I should really get back to the magazine as well. We go to press in less than two weeks. I need to be there," she said.

"That is right….I almost forgot," Rayna said looking crestfallen.

Beth exchanged a quick look with Granny and then smiled at Rayna.

"You know, Rayna, your department is so organized that I'm sure we have enough photos ready for two issues. Why don't you stay here longer and help Tyson and Savannah?"

"But I can't shirk my duties. And Josef…."

"I can run my business from here as easily as from LA," Josef commented. "If Beth is giving you time off then take it."

Beth could see Rayna still was wavering and she played her trump card.

"Actually I have been thinking…." She continued, looking to Granny. "I have been thinking Granny; that I would like to run an article contrasting the lovely old architecture of California with some of the iconic architecture from around the country. We could begin with some old Southern homes. What do you think of that?"

"An excellent idea. How fortunate that you have a photographer right here in the city," the older woman approved warmly.

"Thank you Beth," Rayna said happily and hugged her friend.

"I will call and have the jet ready for whenever you are ready to take off," Josef told Mick. "Just what has you rushing back to LA?"

"A desperate father needs his daughter found. The girl is a recently diagnosed diabetic and she didn't take the news well. She ran away with her boyfriend and a very limited supply of insulin. She is sixteen so the cops aren't making it a priority," Mick told him.

"You always had a soft spot for missing daughters," Josef chuckled as he looked at Beth.

"Well I don't think vampires are involved this time but I do want to help him. The clock is ticking, so if we can have the jet ready at 5AM I would appreciate it." Beth was listening and nodded.

"Will you be including this house in your photo shoot?" Savannah asked looking around the lovely room. It is older isn't it?"

"I think I may include some exterior shots of Nachthafen," Rayna replied.

"What?" Josef said in surprise. "What did you call it?"

Rayna went to him and slipped her arms around his waist.

"I think we should name our house. Beth mentioned earlier that many old Southern homes had names and that got me thinking. I like Nachthafen, it fits in many ways," Rayna explained to him.

"What does it mean?" Tyson asked. "It sounds it German."

"Yes, it means night harbor or night haven. Either way I think it is a fitting name for a home for vampires." Rayna answered. She looked up at Josef in concern, eager for his approval. "What do you think Josef?"

"I like it. You are right, it does fit," he agreed. "Nachthafen it is."

"And our haven is the perfect place for our newest fledgling to make her adjustments," Rayna smiled at the couple.

"Have you two planned where Savannah is going to live once she is ready to rejoin the world?" Granny asked Tyson and Savannah. "Her old apartment may not be suitable for her to return to."

"I have been thinking about it," Tyson admitted. "I am having a larger freezer installed in my place. I want to keep her close at first."

"But I don't know if I can live with you permanently Tyson," Savannah protested, feeling some old commitment phobias rise up. "I understand right now but I will need my own space sooner or later."

"And I have thought about that as well," Tyson grinned. "There are some vamp friendly apartments on the third floor of my place. We will fix one up however you please and you will have your privacy until you decide if you want to move elsewhere."

Savannah felt the tears welling up, he had really thought of everything. She went to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

"I have the best sire ever," she said to the others. "I think forever is sounding very promising."

"You will do fine child," Granny assured her. Pride for her "boy" swelled in her as Tyson was proving to be a responsible sire. The cards had proved to be right once more.

End story.

**Thank you so much for reading my story. Your reviews have been amazingly supportive and make it so easy to keep writing. I will return with another adventure and I hope you will be there with me. **


End file.
